


To Accidentally Be

by mylegsaremine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Also Top Isaac, Anal Sex, And Bottom Scott, Babies, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isaac, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mama McCall being awesome, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Post 3a, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Scott, ass worship, more tags to be added later, pre 3B, seriously so much fluff, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylegsaremine/pseuds/mylegsaremine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, Isaac Lahey received the bite that turned him into a werewolf. No one ever explained to him that when a beta matures they go into heat, especially when they're close to an alpha, and Isaac Lahey is living with a True Alpha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Isaac’s head shot upward as Scott’s scent drifted lazily under the door. He needed him. Now.</p>
<p>'Scott,' he croaked. The door opened and Scott poked his head in, a concerned frown etched deep on his face.</p>
<p>'Man, are you—' he was cut off by the wall of pheromones that assaulted his senses. His eyes narrowed, hungry, and zeroed in on Isaac. Isaac, who was biting back a growl.</p>
<p>It had never occurred to Isaac before, the thought of sleeping with another man. He didn’t have anything against it, of course, it was just not something he was ever interested in. Except for now. Now the only thing he wanted with every single part of his being was Scott. And judging by the way Scott’s chest and broad shoulders rose and swelled as his breathing grew heavy, he wanted him too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Accidentally Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, first off I'd like to say thank you to everyone who read and supported this fic in its shitty unbeta-ed stage. I was blown away by the response. Then reading over it I realized I could do better. So for you who liked this fic and for my peace of mind, I'm going through and rewriting this. The number of chapters is going to be cut in half, but the size of each chapter is going to be like 4x what it was. Which means lots more fluff and smut for you guys. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos always appreciated.

Six months. That’s how long it had been since Isaac Lahey had received the bite. He should have known that something was wrong that very first night when he couldn’t sleep. It was a whole two weeks until the next full moon, yet that didn’t seem to matter. There was an itch, a burn, deep in his skin that was making him toss and turn. It felt like he was on fire. His blankets lay long discarded on the floor of his room. Well, it wasn’t even really his room. It was the McCall’s spare room. They had been nice enough to take him in and let him sleep here and he was _this_ close to clawing the mattress to shreds.

He shifted violently. So violently the bed rocked back and smacked into the wall with a loud bang. He cursed and rolled back the other direction, horribly misjudging the amount of bed below him. His stomach flipped as he suddenly fell to the ground.

“God dammit!” He groaned rubbing the back of his head where it hit the floor. Thank god for carpet. He collapsed back down on the ground. It wasn’t worth it to get up. He would just die there. All the things Isaac had been through in the last few months and this was what would kill him.

There was the soft creak of his bedroom door opening and suddenly the light flicked on. Isaac propped himself up on his elbows to see Scott standing there, looking at him curiously through bleary eyes.

“What are you doing?” Scott asked, voice still thick with sleep. Despite his head still throbbing and every single limb aching, Isaac managed to get to his feet. He shuffled over to the corner of his mattress and sat down.

“I can’t sleep,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands. Scott padded over to him with a yawn and sat down at his side.

“Why?”

“I don’t fucking know,” he whined, and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m exhausted, but it’s like… I don’t know. You know that nails-on-a-chalkboard, styrofoam-rubbing-together feeling? It’s like that except all over and it _won’t stop._ ” Scott sighed, which quickly turned into another yawn, and lay his sleepy head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“That really sucks man,” he said, eyes drooping shut. “I hate to be a dick about it, but could you try and keep it down? It’s late and my mom has to work early. I don’t want to wake her up.” His thick, dark hair brushed lightly against Isaac’s cheek, tickling the sensitive skin. Isaac managed a light chuckle.

“No, don’t worry about it. Sorry.” The itch was starting to fade, a soothing warmth coming from where Scott’s cheek rested against Isaac and spreading throughout the rest of his body. Finally… a reprieve. He let out a loud yawn and lay back on his bed.

“Thanks, good night dude,” Scott said, rising and heading out of the room.

“Good night,” Isaac called back as his door clicked shut. He gratefully wriggled down into his soft mattress and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come to him. Yet instead of the soothing darkness, a sea of uneasiness washed over him and the burning tingle returned.

“Fuuuuuuuck,” he moaned, and he buried his face in his pillow.

 

 

 

“What’s the matter with him?” Lydia asked as Stiles hastily scooted over to make room for her at the lunch table. Isaac just grunted and smacked his head against the hard, plastic tabletop.

“He didn’t sleep well last night,” Scott told her. That was an understatement. He hadn’t slept at all last night. By the time his alarm had gone off that morning his stomach was in knots and he felt ready to quite literally claw his way out of his skin.

“Are you sick?” Stiles asked, mouth stuffed full of a slice of pizza.

“I’m dying,” he answered. Lydia let out a snort and prodded the abnormally gray mashed potatoes with her fork.

“Always the drama queen,” she said, pushing the potatoes aside with a look of disgust.

“Who’s a drama queen?” Allison asked, sliding into a seat next to Scott.

“Isaac has a bug, but is acting like it’s the plague,” Lydia teased. Scott grinned over at Allison.

“Hey,” he beamed at her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and planting a soft kiss on her cheek. An angry wave of heat ran over Isaac. He couldn’t help it, his claws came out, digging into his thigh, and a low growl resonated from his throat as his whole body spasmed violently.

“Jesus!” Stiles jumped, accidentally knocking over his apple juice.

“Fucking great,” Isaac said, managing just enough strength to move his head away from the growing puddle of juice and watch it cascade down off the table onto his lap. It was probably a good thing actually. People were starting to stare at them, and Isaac’s claws were still out. He pulled them back in and yep, awesome, he had made three large gashes in the legs of his new jeans.

“Sorry,” Stiles said sheepishly before getting up to grow grab some paper towels. Isaac just sneered and stare at his soaked and ripped pants. Mopping up the spill on the table was no big deal. Then Scott took some of the paper towels and started to dab at Isaac’s thighs. Isaac’s hand shot out and grabbed Scott’s wrist.

“No!” he snapped, then caught himself. “There’s no point. They’re ruined anyway.”

“Okay,” Scott frowned at him, but pulled his hand away. Isaac let out a small sigh of relief. His system must really be fucked up at the moment. As soon as Scott touched him he felt the familiar sensation of his jeans growing incredibly tight. The last thing he needed right now was an awkward boner in the middle of the cafeteria. Especially one caused by his very male friend.

The bell rang and the whole cafeteria rose to go to fifth period. Isaac slowly stood with them. It was as if his legs were made of jelly, and as soon as he tried to step they immediately gave out, sending him tumbling into Scott. Scott caught him easily, holding him up like it was nothing.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Isaac said, and tried to regain his footing. Scott’s nose twitched slightly, almost like a rabbit’s.

“You smell different,” he said, eyeing Isaac curiously.

“Like death and apple juice?” he joked morbidly. Scott smiled softly and shook his head.

“No, not bad. Just… different.”

“Well,” Isaac grinned. “I suppose I’ll take that as a compliment.” But Scott’s eyes were already looking past him. Isaac turned and saw Allison standing there waiting with a kind smile on her lips. Really, Isaac was not a violent person. Sure, there were times when he had wanted to hurt his dad maybe, and of course there was the full moon and the aggressive behavior caused by the adjustment from human to werewolf, but since things had calmed down he thought he was back to his normal peaceful self. Then why was it so hard for him to resist the urge to rip that smile straight off of Allison’s face.

“You okay?” Scott asked, eyes flicking back and forth between Isaac and Allison.

“Yeah, think ‘m just gonna go home,” he mumbled, pulling away from Scott. His claws were out again. He jammed his fists in his pockets, keeping his head down in case his eyes shifted on him, and hurried out the door.

It was a miracle he made it all the way back to Scott’s house without passing out. He burst through the front door and immediately rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, unable to stand it any longer. His shirt felt too tight, he could barely breathe. He yanked it over his head and shuffled out of his pants, leaving them both lying in the hallway as he slammed the door to the bathroom shut. The air felt nice on his naked body, but not nice enough. He anxiously grabbed at the knob in the shower marked “cold” and turned it as far as it would go. The spray stung his skin as he stepped into it. It was worth it though because the icy water definitely took the edge off. He was still miserable, but he no longer felt like his only escape was self-mutilation. The water pounded against his head and trickled sweetly down his back and chest as he sat there on the shower floor, legs tucked up under his chin. He really had no idea how long he had been there before there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Hey, Isaac?” Scott’s voiced sounded from the hall. A flash of heat cut through the chill of the water and Isaac’s claws scratched lightly into his skin.

“Yeah?” he managed, voice shaky. Scott opened the door and stepped inside. He had Isaac’s clothes folded neatly in his arms.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, setting them on the counter.

“Fine.” He subtly shifted to try and cover himself a bit more, not really knowing why. He and Scott had seen each other naked loads of times because of lacrosse, but this felt different.

“Good,” Scott nodded, awkwardly shifting on the balls of his feet. “Um… I guess just let me know if you need anything…” He backed out of the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him. Isaac climbed out of the shower and dug his phone out of his pants on the counter. Jesus. It was almost four o’clock. He’d been in there for hours. He groaned and shut off the water. He was sure he had already substantially inflated their water bill, he didn’t want to do any more harm. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked across the hall to his room. The lack of constant cold on him was terrible. His skin already feel too tight and constricting. He closed the door and dropped his towel, crawling into bed. Tomorrow was Friday. Maybe he should stay home. A three day weekend would be nice. Exactly what he needed to feel better. If only he could get some sleep.

Apparently though, sleep hated him, because that night was even worse than the one before. He had to pull his pillow over his face to keep from screaming. His body was in cold sweats and fire pounded behind his eyes with a pain so great tears flowed freely. He had tried to hold them back at first, but now he couldn’t even spare the energy to care. He’d never felt this way before. He didn’t even know what the hell this was. With a choked sob, he sat up and scooted over to the edge of the bed. There was something wet beneath him.

“What the…” he ran a finger through the slick, clear substance that soaked the part of the mattress where he was laying. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed. Something ran down the back of his leg. Reaching back, he found a trail of the stuff. Following it up his leg, he soon traced it back between his cheeks to his hole. It was dripping with the stuff. He sprang up from the bed to the mirror that was propped against the wall and turned around.

Trying to get a good angle was a ridiculous task as he bent over different ways, pulling his cheeks apart so he could see what the hell was happening with his body. This was absolutely _not_ normal, even for a werewolf. Six months and he had never experienced anything like this before. He turned around to face the mirror head on. “God damn!” he cried out. He was rock hard, dick standing fully erect and dark red. It ached, and he carefully took hold of it. He hissed. Shit it was sensitive, almost painful. He stroked himself slowly, already feeling close, but no relief ever came. No matter how long he jerked himself, he couldn’t cum. He was choking back sobs whenever he finally gave up and flopped back down onto the bed. His balls were taut and aching, the fire in his head and shock of his skin never going away and his bed was getting soaked because his hole would not stop leaking.

Isaac thought he might explode at any second. In fact, he almost prayed for it. Just blowing up couldn’t be as bad as this agony. The only way he was able to stop himself from tearing at his own skin that night was by sitting in the corner of the room and burying his head in his knees. He stayed there until a knock at the door rang sharp through his extra sensitive ears.

“Isaac?” Scott called questioningly. A part of Isaac wanted to yell at Scott to go away. He really did not want his friend seeing him like this, naked and miserable on his floor. That was just a small part though, and its voice was a whisper compared to the shouting in Isaac’s head at the sound of his alpha’s voice. Isaac’s head shot upward as Scott’s scent drifted lazily under the door. He needed him. Now.

“Scott,” he croaked. The door opened and Scott poked his head in, a concerned frown etched deep on his face.

“Man, are you—” he was cut off by the wall of pheromones that assaulted his senses. His eyes narrowed, hungry, and zeroed in on Isaac. Isaac, who was biting back a growl.

It had never occurred to Isaac before, the thought of sleeping with another man. He didn’t have anything against it, of course, it was just not something he was ever interested in. Except for now. Now the only thing he wanted with every single part of his being was Scott. And judging by the way Scott’s chest and broad shoulders rose and swelled as his breathing grew heavy, he wanted him too.

Isaac sprang up, sprinting across the room toward the other boy, still nude. A low growl tore its way from Scott’s lips and he pounced, meeting Isaac halfway. Their bodies collided with the force of a train, and the heat raged upward in Isaac. His claws, which he had been trying so hard to keep under control, seemed to have a mind of their own as they tore frantically at Scott’s clothes. He had no greater purpose in that moment than to get Scott’s skin against his. Scott clutched at his back, pulling him in so tight it hurt and messily smashing their lips together. His tongue entered Isaac’s mouth, no hesitation, and Isaac sucked greedily.

Scott’s now shredded clothes fell away from him as he crowded Isaac back toward the bed, pushing him down with a firm hand. Isaac scrambled back to make room for him, one hand running down the soft curves and firm muscle of Scott’s chest and abdomen, stopping as it met a smattering of hair that led to the base of his cock. Isaac couldn’t help it. He moaned at the sight of it. He wanted to get his hands on it. But Scott was moving in too close.

“Scott,” he gasped. “Please, I need…” Scott shushed him and slid a hot tongue over his collar bone, leaving little kisses along the way. Scott knew. By the most primal of instincts, Scott knew exactly what Isaac need. He reached down and cupped Isaac’s balls, rolling them lightly in his hands.

“God, I want you so bad,” he said, voice low right next to Isaac’s ear. He nipped lightly at it as his fore and middle finger pressed at the base of Isaac’s balls, then slid lower, rubbing up and down on the span of flesh between there and Isaac’s hole. “Do you have any idea how fucking hot you look?”

Isaac whimpered. Scott was rubbing up and down up and down, callused fingers rough on the sensitive skin, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t what he needed.

“And the smell,” Scott purred, and _there._ Isaac cried out as Scott’s finger caught on the edge of his hole and Scott broke out into a grin against him. “Jesus, the smell is incredible.”

“Oh god, Scott, please,” he begged. There was no shame. Normally the thought of Scott hearing him talk like this, much less see be the one making him say these things, would be enough to leave Isaac blushing. But now. Now Isaac was only sure of one thing, and that was that if Scott wasn’t inside of him soon he was going to die.

“You like that?” Scott asked, circling Isaac’s hole with the pad of his finger. Yes, Isaac did like that. Very much in fact. A low whine left Isaac’s lips.

“Scott seriously I need you,” Isaac panted, tears stinging his eyes at the feeling of great, but not quite enough. Scott kissed his cheek, velvety lips staying right there against his skin as Scott pushed a finger in. Isaac shuddered, hands flying to Scott’s back and digging in. Scott hissed as sharp red lines were cut into his back by Isaac’s claws. Isaac would have felt guilty if he couldn’t feel the same skin healing beneath his hands, reminding him that Scott could take it. And if he weren’t so desperate for more of Scott to fill him up.

A second finger joined the first, and the first time Scott scissored them Isaac thought he might lose it right there. But no, it still wasn’t enough. Isaac had been just on the edge of orgasm for hours now. If he could just get his hands on Scott’s dick maybe. But Scott was busy crooking his fingers, hitting something inside Isaac that made him shout in surprise and pleasure. He did it again. And again. Fingers scraping lightly over the little knot inside Isaac that felt way too good.

“Scooooottttt,” Isaac whined twining his fingers into Scott’s thick hair.

“You want it, baby?” Scott asked, slipping his fingers out of Isaac. Isaac groaned, feeling empty inside. Scott pulled back so he could look at him. His pupils were blown wide, irises the bright red of an alpha wolf.

“I need it,” was all Isaac could say in response. Scott grinned a big goofy grin and shimmied down Isaac’s body.

“Whatever you say.” Suddenly Isaac felt the blunt tip of Scott’s cock against his entrance and his heartbeat tripled in speed. He held his breath as Scott pushed in. Slow. Too slow. Isaac grunted and pushed his hips down so that Scott was all the way inside him, hips nestled against the swell of Isaac’s ass. “Oh fuck,” Scott groaned.

“Finally,” Isaac sighed, relishing the sweet glide of skin on skin. He pulled Scott down to him and joined there lips in a kiss as Scott rolled his hips. Isaac choked out a sob, amazed at how good it felt, at how easily his body was accepting Scott. Like they were made to fit together like this.

Scott pulled away from Isaac’s lips and latched his own onto Isaac’s neck, sucking and biting as he thrusted into him.

“Should have… known… you’d be a biter…” Isaac barely got out as Scott’s teeth scraped against his jaw. He felt Scott chuckle against him.

“Fuck you feel so good, baby,” Scott said, using a hand to brush sweaty curls from Isaac’s forehead. Isaac preened at the word baby, loving the sound of it on Scott’s panting lips. It made Isaac reach down and grip tightly around his own cock, but Scott batted his hand away, replacing it with his own and oh god, that was so much better. Scott’s hands were so _big_ and he gripped Isaac’s dick like he was eager to get him off, moving up and down with little twists of the wrist that were driving Isaac wild.

“Oh jesus,” Isaac shook as Scott swiped a thumb over his head.

“Isaac, baby, I don’t know if I can last much longer,” Scott said, eyes screwed shut in concentration. Isaac felt a light tugging at his hole that felt incredible. A greater stretch.

“Cum for me,” Isaac whispered. Scott moaned, burying his face in the crook of Isaac’s neck. The tugging grew more and more insistent until it actually started to hurt. Isaac cringed. “What is that?” he gasped.

“Huh?” Scott eyes shot open. He looked down to where he was buried deep inside Isaac. Then looked back up at him, mouth slightly agape in confusion. “Ummm… I think my dick may be swelling,” he said, biting his lip nervously.

“What?”

“Well,” Scott cringed and ducked his head. “This is totally ruining the moment, but my penis is swelling up inside you…”

“Well take it out!” Isaac said urgently. Scott started to pull out when the edge of the huge knot of skin caught on the inside of Isaac’s rim. “Shit! No, keep it in,” he cried out. Scott stopped and pushed it back in a little, unintentionally hitting Isaac’s prostate. Isaac shivered, hole clenching around Scott, and that was all Scott needed to send him over the edge. He started cumming right inside of Isaac, and he was cumming a lot. Isaac could feel it filling him up inside, and suddenly it was as if the entirety of the last twenty four hours had just been building up to this one orgasm, because Scott’s hand was still wrapped around Isaac’s dick and that was plenty for him. He screamed as he _finally_ found total release, hot cum spurting out all over Scott’s hand as Scott continued to shudder above him.

Isaac’s own orgasm, while incredible, was over shortly whereas Scott just seemed to keep going. So Isaac did the only thing he figured he could do and carded his hands through Scott’s hair and kissed him until he could no longer feel Scott’s seed building up inside of him. The swelling went down and Scott pulled out, collapsing next to Isaac.

“Well…” he said, then he laughed. Then he couldn’t stop laughing and soon Isaac was cracking up with him over what the fuck just happened.

“Yeah, that was unexpected,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes. Scott propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Isaac.

“How do you feel?”

“Incredible,” Isaac sighed with relief. The itch was completely gone. He felt like he could do anything.

“Incredible enough to get up and go to school with me?” Scott grinned.

“What? What time is it?” Isaac sat up, looking around for his phone and remembering it was probably still in the bathroom.

“Dude it’s like, almost seven-thirty. I came in here a little after six,” he laughed. Isaac flopped back down with a bounce.

“Well fuck,” he said.

“Yeah, so come on. We’re going to be late.” Scott made to sit up, but Isaac stopped him by throwing an arm over his chest. He _had_ already planned on skipping today.

“Or…” he grinned mischievously, pulling himself so he lay on top of Scott, chests flush together. “We could stay here.”

 

 

 

The two boys got each other off more times than they could count. They hadn’t left the bed since a little after eight when they ate some breakfast. As soon as they had stayed their hungry stomachs, they were going back at it. At first, Isaac’s itch would return a little after they finished. But after about round five of the absolute best sex Isaac had ever had, it was gone for good, and Isaac could not think of a better cure.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Scott moaned, arms shaking as he held himself over Isaac and came inside him once again. Isaac let out a laugh and pulled Scott down into a kiss. Scott grinned against his lips.

“Well,” Isaac said as Scott pulled out, not even bothering to lay down beside him this time, just flopping down right on top of him. “I am thoroughly exhausted.”

“Same,” Scott laughed.

“I feel great though.” Isaac stretched his arms up over his head, loving the pull of his rejuvenated muscles. Scott smiled softly and ran a soothing hand up and down Isaac’s bicep.

“I’m glad,” he said. “You had everyone worried for a bit there.”

“Were you worried?” Isaac craned his neck to look down at Scott, whose chuckle reverberated through his skin.

“Of course.”

“Good,” Isaac beamed. Where the fuck did this sudden need for Scott’s attention come from? It was ridiculous. They were bros. Buds… Well, buds that had just fucked each others brains out. Maybe that’s why Scott’s response made Isaac want to purr like a cat.

“You know, I’m supposed to be at Deaton’s at four,” Scott sighed. He started to pull away, but Isaac latched on like a sloth.

“Call in sick.”

“I can’t,” Scott whined, burying his face in Isaac’s neck. Isaac wrapped his arms around him tighter and held him close.

“Please…” He held his breath as he waited for Scott’s response. His heart beat six… seven… eight times before Scott finally sighed.

“Fine,” he relented. Isaac managed to keep the cheering inside his own head as Scott pulled away, sitting up on the side of the bed. He bent down and dug his phone out of the pile of denim that was what remained of his jeans. The vet clinic was at the top of his recent calls list. He tapped it and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Deaton,” he sounded pitiful. “I don’t think I can make it in today. I’m not feeling very well.”

“Really?” Deaton’s voice sounded from the speaker. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah…” Scott said slowly, a hint of a whine in his voice. He lay back down, pressing himself into Isaac who gratefully adjusted until he was happily spooning him.

“Uh huh,” Deaton said, sounding skeptical. “Tell Allison I say hi.” The line went dead and Scott carelessly tossed his phone back onto the ground as Isaac tried to ignore the sting of Deaton’s assumption. Okay shit maybe this was worse than he thought if just the name “Allison” could make him want to wolf out and rub his scent all over Scott. He had absolutely nothing against Allison. Really. They ended on good terms. They were great friends. But if she were to show up right then and try to touch Scott, Isaac wasn’t sure he’d be able to restrain himself.

“So,” he said awkwardly as Scott rolled over to face him. “You and Allison?”

And this was it. The moment of truth. Approximately nine hours of fucking and Isaac was waiting anxiously, ready to comply to whatever Scott wanted to do. Sure, some of that might have had to do with the whole beta/alpha thing… but Isaac really couldn’t say how much. All Isaac could say was that Scott was incredible, and he felt like they could possibly be something pretty incredible if Scott were willing.

“Me and Allison?” Scott asked innocently. And fuck Isaac was going to have to say it wasn’t he.

“Are you two still a thing?” he cringed at how needy that sounded to him. Hopefully Scott wouldn’t notice or wouldn’t care. Or maybe he’d do both and slowly back out of the room so as to get the fuck away from Isaac. But he didn’t, thank god. He just sighed and stared down at the mattress.

“We… don’t have to be,” he carefully chose his words. Isaac swallowed nervously.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” his eyes flicked up to meet Isaac’s and he took a deep breath. “I mean that Allison and I have already happened, you know? We ran our course. Then you two tried it and that didn’t work out either. So I guess Allison and I could give it another go or we…” he stopped and licked his lips, running a hand through his hair and awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

“We?” Isaac bit back a grin. Come on Scott just say it.

“We,” he echoed back to Isaac, his full lips breaking out into a grin. He ducked his head. “It only makes sense, right? In the Scott, Isaac, Allison love triangle, we’re the only pairing left. So why not? Let’s try you and me.”

“Yeah?” Isaac said excitedly. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. This was actually happening. Scott let out a chuckle.

“We just had mind blowing sex for like eight hours straight. I’d be crazy to pass that up.”

“You up for a ninth?” Isaac waggled his eye brows, earning a laugh out of Scott. He lunged for, pushing Isaac down onto the pillow and nestling himself on top of him.

“Or…” he pressed their lips firmly together before pulling off, leaving Isaac with his lips puckered like a fish as he wished for more. “Maybe we could watch a movie or something?” Isaac sighed.

“I guess a movie sounds good too,” he said in mock exasperation. Scott grinned triumphantly and rolled off the bed.

“I’ll go grab one,” he said, springing up. He started toward the door before stopping, turning over his shoulder to ask, “Any preference?”

“Nahh, just as long as it’s as entertaining to watch as that bubble butt of yours,” Isaac smirked. Scott snorted, but he gave his ass a little shake. Isaac laughed as Scott disappeared out the door and flopped back down on the bed. The sheets still smelled of him and Scott. Both of their scents. Together. He was grinning so hard his cheeks were starting to hurt, but he couldn’t care less.

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later and he was still in such a state of bliss. Scott too. It was funny, sneaking around the house together. Whenever Scott’s mom was around they did their best to act normal. Although it was more difficult than they’d imagined. They’d almost been caught making out in the pantry, but they’d covered it with a swift jump apart and a lame ass story of trying to find the peanut butter. Stiles was the only one that knew about them. They figured they’d work their way up to everyone else.

“Hey,” was all Stiles said when they told him. “If this means I don’t have to compete with you for the ladies anymore I’m totally cool with it.” And he seemed to be. Nothing really changed when they all hung out. Well except for times like now when Isaac sat on the end of the couch with Scott sprawled out across it, his head pressed against Isaac’s side while Stiles sat criss-cross on the floor.

“You little shit!” Scott yelled, grabbing the nearest pillow off the ground and chucking it at Stiles’ head. Stiles ducked out of the way just in time and Isaac cackled with laughter.

“It’s not my fault you suck at Mario Kart,” Stiles said, setting down his controller. With a grunt, Scott sat up and went over to shut off the TV.

“Whatever. Fucking cheater.”

“Sore loser,” Stiles said. He climbed to his feet and stretched. “I have to go anyway. Promised my dad I’d clean the kitchen before he got home. You two good for the full moon tonight?”

“I feel great,” Isaac said, kicking his legs up onto the couch and spreading out. Maybe he was just high on romance or something, but the normal pull of the full moon was missing completely this time around. Normally he’d be getting ready for a run about now to try and burn off some stress, but he felt like his usual self. Albeit a little sleepy.

“Really?” Scott frowned, arms crossed and hands running restlessly up and down his biceps like he had a chill. “This one seems like a rough one.” Isaac just shrugged.

“Maybe I’m getting better at controlling it.”

“I’m not going to need to bring out the chains again, am I?” Stiles laughed. Scott chuckled and shook his head.

“Nah dude, I think we’re good.”

“Well hold on now. If you want to bring them by I’m sure we could find some use for them,” Isaac side. Stiles’ face immediately scrunched up and he made a gagging noise.

“Gross, TMI dude,” he said, grabbing his backpack from by the door. “I’m going before things get weird. See you guys later, and try not to kill anything.” He slipped out the front door which shut with a slam.

“Finally, he’s gone,” Isaac stood from the couch, closing in on Scott.

“Hey,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s waist. “He’s my best friend.”

“I know, and I love him,” Isaac said. He leaned in, nipping lightly at Scott’s ear, “But there are some activities I like that I can’t really do around him.”

“Oh really? What did you have in mind?” he asked innocently, a shit eating grin on his beautiful beautiful face. He knew exactly what Isaac had in mind. He was already leading them toward the stairs, and Isaac was absolutely okay with it.

Three hours later the two boys were laying naked in Scott’s bed. Isaac was curled up in a little ball yawning deeply. If he was sleepy before he was exhausted now. With Allison, his werewolf stamina was enough to keep him going more than long enough to make sure they were both satisfied, but with Scott… Well, that was double the stamina, so it could go on for quite some time. Some very physical time. It was okay though, nothing was more relaxing than post coital cuddling, especially with Scott’s incredibly warm body wrapped around him.

“Oh shit,” Scott said, jerking upward. Isaac could hear it too. The sound of the front door creaking open and the smell of Mrs. McCall’s vanilla perfume wafting up the stairs. “My mom’s home.”

Isaac knew that should matter to him because it mattered to Scott. He should really be jumping up and trying to look less like her son had just fucked his brains out in case she happened to come in. But all he cared about at the moment was the draft across his back because Scott had pulled away.

“Mmmmmm,” he groaned, rolling over. “When are you going to tell her?”

“As soon as I think she can handle it,” he said with a sigh. He hurried over to his bedroom door and closed it. His head made a dull thump against it as he turned around and let himself fall back against the white wood. His eye were shut and his lips drawn down in a frown. “She’s just… She’s been working so hard lately and she’s already had to deal with so much with the whole Jennifer thing. I don’t exactly want to drop another bomb on her just yet.”

“I know, I know,” Isaac said, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. They had already had this conversation before, at length. He just felt guilty about the fact that Mrs. McCall was nice enough to take him in and to repay her he was sneaking around with her son. “I just feel bad.”

“Me too,” he said. Isaac felt the bed dip as Scott climbed over next to him and grinned as he planted a sloppy wet kiss on his cheek. “But it’s for the best, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey,” Scott rolled away again, which frankly Isaac was not happy about, and grabbed his pants off the floor. “I’m going to go say hi to my mom,” he said, pulling them on. “Them I’m going out to the woods for a run. Care to join?” Isaac shook his head.

“No,” he said through another yawn. “I’m good. I’m so tired I think I’m just going to turn in early.”

“On the full moon?” Scott frowned. Isaac nodded.

“Yeah, ‘m exhausted.”

“Okay,” he shrugged. He bent over to kiss Isaac’s forehead then hurried down stairs. Isaac debated putting on his pants and going back over to his room, but the thick, syrupy feeling of his muscles convinced him that it was definitely best to stay here. The chances of Mrs. McCall coming in were next to none and Scott’s bed was so darn comfortable. Also, this is where Scott would come back to. So really it just saved them both time if he stayed. He managed to grab the blankets off the floor and wrap them around him, but that was all he could be bothered to do before his eyes grew heavy and shut.

 

 

 

The next morning Isaac woke up to Scott lying next to him, covered in dirt from the woods. He smacked his lips, trying to get rid of the taste of sleep that permeated his mouth, as Scott stirred.

“Hey,” he said groggily. Isaac smiled.

“Hey,” he said back. Then he rolled over to look at his phone. Shit. It was way later than he thought. “I have to be at the vet’s office in an hour.”

“Call in sick,” Scott suggested playfully. Isaac laughed and sat up.

“Sorry, I guess I’m just more responsible than you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Scott mumbled as Isaac climbed out of bed. He made is way over to the bathroom and got the shower going, the hot spray washing off all remnants of sleep. It felt great, but the arms that slid around his waist felt even better.

“It’ll be really hard for me to get clean with you in here,” Isaac smiled to himself, leaning back and letting himself relax against Scott’s chest.

“Well,” Scott said right into his ear. “There’s nothing wrong with getting a little dirty.”

“Ouch,” Isaac pulled away with a grin and grabbed the bar of soap from its spot on the rack. “That line’s so bad it hurts.” He turned around to see Scott pouting.

“I’m sorry my sexy talk doesn’t meet your standards.”

“You shouldn’t ever have to do sexy talk,” Isaac stepped toward him, pinning him against the shower wall. “You just standing there is plenty sexy. And it doesn’t make me feel like I’m in a cheap porno.” Scott laughed and buried his face in Isaac’s neck, inhaling deeply. He let out a low groan and Isaac could feel Scott’s dick harden just a bit against his thigh.

“You smell _really_ nice,” he said.

“Like how I did when I was sick?” Isaac frowned. He didn’t know if he could handle another round of whatever it was that nearly drove him insane two weeks ago. It better not be coming back.

“No,” Scott shook his head quickly. “Not even close. This is so much better. So much… I don’t know, sweeter?”

“Well,” Isaac grinned. “I’m glad my ever-changing scent pleases you, but I do really have to shower.”

“Hey,” Scott straightened up, holding his hand in a boy scout salute. “I solemnly swear to keep the funny business to a minimum.” Isaac wasn’t sure what the minimum was, but he was pretty sure it didn’t involve hand jobs, which is what ended up happening. Not that Isaac was really complaining. He still managed to get clean and out the door in a reasonable amount of time considering the will power it took to leave a naked and wet Scott behind.

He slowed to a stop outside the vet clinic and hopped off his bike, chaining it to the rack on the sidewalk out front. He’d only been working here for a short time, but it already felt like another place he could call home. Which was weird for him, going from not considering his own house home to having multiple places he felt he could walk into and immediately be accepted.

“Morning, Dr. Deaton,” Isaac said as he walked into the examination room from the waiting room. Deaton was over by the file cabinet leafing through different papers. He glanced up and smiled lightly.

“Good morning Isaac,” he said. Isaac took his helmet off and set in on the counter over by the sink. He could feel Deaton watching him curiously the whole way.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Deaton nodded.

“Everything is quite alright with me, you just seem to be in an exceptionally good mood today,” he said. Okay, maybe Isaac had a stupid grin stuck on his face, but he couldn’t help it. For once his life consisted of normal stuff like a great boyfriend and a job he loved as opposed to abuse, death, and supernatural serial killers.

“Oh,” Isaac blushed, trying to get his smile under control. “Sorry, I just… am having a good weekend I guess.” Deaton chuckled and went back to his files.

“No need to apologize for happiness, Isaac. I’m glad to hear it.” He pointed distractedly over at a piece of paper a few feet away from Isaac. “I have the meds list printed out, would you mind getting them ready for me?”

“Of course!” Isaac said, jumping over to it. He got out a tray out from the cabinet, laid out the little plastic cups, and then started grabbing different pill bottles and sorting. Deaton seemed weirdly quiet today. It’s not like he was ever really chatty, but he seemed so absorbed in his papers that curiosity finally got the better of Isaac. “What are you looking at? Supernatural or normal stuff?”

“Perhaps a little of both,” Deaton answered, flipping a page over. “I’m just wondering about the full moon last night. All the animals were behaving strangely and I’m curious if there’s some sort of explanation as to why it was strong enough to effect the natural creatures.”

“Scott was saying last night that it felt really strong,” Isaac said, grabbing the can of spray cheese and coating the pills so the dogs would actually consume them. Deaton hummed as if that fact were interesting to him.

“What about you? Did it feel particularly strong to you?”

“No,” Isaac shook his head. “The opposite actually. I was exhausted. Slept right through it.”

“What?” Deaton’s eyes left the paper, flicking over to where Isaac was working.

“Yeah,” Isaac frowned. “I felt worn out so I just went to bed. Is that bad?”

“No,” Deaton shook his head, but his lips were pursed like they always were when he was deep in thought. “It’s just very… curious.”

“Oh,” Isaac nodded like that was supposed to mean something to him and tried to get back to the meds, but Deaton was still watching him. Isaac swore if his supernatural hearing were just a little bit stronger he’d be able to hear the gears turning in Deaton’s head, and maybe even the exact moment something clicked and Deaton set down his stack of papers, wandering slowly toward Isaac.

“Isaac, how long ago were you bitten?”

“I don’t know, six or seven months,” he shrugged. Deaton inhaled sharply.

“Have you had your first heat?”

“My first what?” And okay this was starting to freak him out. For the love of god don’t tell him there was something wrong with Deaton. Maybe some magical bug crawled into his head and was making him ask weird questions.

“Heat, like what a dog goes into.”

“Am I supposed to?” He stopped filling the cups with cheese and turned to face Deaton because if something was wrong he sure as hell didn’t want his back turned the other way. Deaton was coming ever closer, his brow furrowed deep in concentration.

“It takes approximately six months for a new wolf to mature enough that it experiences its first heat. Typically the closer the wolf is to an alpha, the stronger the heat. And Scott lives down the hall from you.”

“I was sick a few weeks ago,” he trailed off, thinking of the internal burning he had experienced. “I guess you could call that a heat.” He could hear Deaton’s heartbeat quicken suddenly.

“Isaac,” Deaton said slowly, “I need you to forgive my bluntness, but when you were sick, did you have sex with Scott?”

“Whoa, what?” Isaac’s jaw dropped. What the hell kind of question was that?”

“Did you and Scott have sex during your heat?”

“I dont… I… I…” he stammered. Deaton held his gaze, which really just made him even more freaking uncomfortable. He really wasn’t sure if he should stand his ground and just answer the questions, or maybe make a break for it. He could totally outrun Deaton. But this weird interrogation aside he was still his boss and that may not be the best precedent to set.

“Isaac please, this is very important.”

“Y-yeah,” he finally answered. Deaton nodded calmly as if he expected that answer. He reached over and grabbed a chair from the wall.

“You might want to have a seat,” he said, sliding the chair over next to Isaac. Isaac shook his head. If he did need to end up running, sitting would only slow him down.

“I’d prefer to stand.”

“If you insist,” Deaton sighed. “I’m afraid it might be a bit of a shock.”

“Try me,” Isaac dared. Werewolves, kanimas, darachs, alpha packs. Isaac could surely handle some bad news.

“Very well…” he said, and Isaac braced himself against the counter. “Isaac, there’s a very good chance that you’re pregnant.”


	2. To Accidentally Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for such a positive reaction to the reposting of the first chapter. Your comments and kudos mean a lot. Fair warning, I'm moving this week, so while I will try my best to write the next chapter there are no promises it'll get posted by the weekend. Hope you like this one though!  
> FYI I normally try to keep a decent Fluff:Smut:Content ratio, but I feel like the smut got a little out of hand on this one. I guess there are worse things... Let me know what you think. Love you all

“Excuse me?” Isaac asked, dumbfounded. Deaton had said some weird shit in his day, but this was extreme, even for him. This had to be some sort of joke. Any second now the hidden cameramen would come out and they’d all have a good chuckle.

“You’re pregnant,” Deaton repeated. Isaac’s mouth hung open loosely, not enough brain power left to close it. His mind was too busy still trying to wrap around what the fuck was happening. He searched Deaton’s face or some sign that he was joking, but the vet must be one hell of a poker player because it was completely blank. The nagging what-if feeling was working its way to the front of Isaac’s brain, but surely Deaton couldn’t be right. Not about this.

“Yeah…” Isaac shifted uncomfortably. “I can’t tell if you’re kidding, so now would be the time to tell me.” His breath caught in his throat as he waited for Deaton to say anything, _do_ anything, eyes flicking to the doorway to see if somebody was going to be walking through to laugh and explain the joke.

Stiles. This seemed like something he would do. He had to be out in the waiting room, waiting for some signal or something before he could burst in and laugh at the look on Isaac’s face. Then Isaac would start blushing and he’d be embarrassed he ever entertained the idea that it was true, that he may be pregnant, but he’d be relieved because embarrassment was better than the alternative.

Only Stiles didn’t appear in the doorway, and Deaton stayed as still as a statue. “I can’t be pregnant,” he finally said, trying to steer this conversation back onto some sort of logical track.

“You couldn’t when you were human,” Deaton corrected. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the examination table. “But beta werewolves develop the ability regardless of their sex after about six months. Then they experience their first heat, which you did. And if there is an alpha around, which there was, then the beta’s body goes into overdrive trying to get pregnant.”

“Fuck,” Isaac swore under his breath. Then a louder, “Fuck!” And maybe he shouldn’t be cursing in front of his boss, but on the list of reasons to be unprofessional he figured this had to at least be in the top three. He could feel his wolf coming out as it always did when he was too stressed or angry, and this was a lot of stress all at once. And actually yeah, anger too. Why the fuck didn’t anyone mention this to him _before_ he fucked Scott nonstop for nine hours. A heads up would have been nice. “Why didn’t Derek explain this to me?” he growled. Deaton shrugged, incredibly nonchalant compared to how Isaac was feeling right now.

“He probably just didn’t think about it. The nearest alpha when he was a beta was his mother, so there was no reason for his body to ever go into heat. The whole point is reproduction.”

“Um…” Isaac dragged his hands up and down his face, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes as his head fell back and he fought off the urge to scream. “Is there any way to know for sure,” he finally got out. “Can you run some blood tests or something?”

“A standard drug store pregnancy test should work,” Deaton said. Isaac took a step forward and his legs almost buckled. Fuck, when did he get so shaky. He grabbed at the counter to steady himself, then forced the other foot forward.

“Sorry, I… I think I need to go… I’m not feeling too good,” he made his way to the door and fought back the bile that rose in his throat. Deaton smiled sympathetically and nodded.

“Go on home,” he told him. “Take a test. I’ll work getting some prenatal meds for you.” Isaac couldn’t verbally thank Deaton for fear of getting sick all over his nice, clean floor, but he turned and cast him a look that he hoped conveyed his sincere gratitude. He rushed out of the clinic and grabbed his bike.

“Fuck me,” he said as he hopped on. But no, that was what got him into this mess. “ _Why_ me,” he corrected himself as he pedaled furiously home. Why me? Why me. Why me…

 

 

 

“Hey sexy, what are you doing home so soon,” Scott grinned from the couch as Isaac burst through the front door. The smile on his face quickly disappeared when he saw the look on Isaac’s. “What’s wrong? Are you alright?”

“I—” Isaac started, but he really didn’t know how to finish. How did he tell the guy that he was absolutely crazy about that after two weeks of casual dating they might be having a baby together? That was like one of the major benefits of dating another guy. No accidental pregnancy. Except for them apparently because everything was all sorts of fucked when it came to werewolves. So much so that the basics of sex ed did not apply. It was best to just do it fast, like a band aid. So he cringed and just spit it out, “I might be pregnant.” Scott looked at him for a moment, face void of emotion as he processed it, and then broke out into a wide grin.

“What?” he laughed. “Funny dude, you scared me for a second there.” Isaac crossed his arms, rubbing nervously at his shoulder as he made his way closer to Scott. He perched himself on the edge of the coffee table, head lowered so he didn’t have to look him in the eyes.

“It sounds fucking ridiculous, I know, but I seriously might be pregnant,” he said. Scott didn’t say anything, and after a beat Isaac slowly looked up to see the smile gone and frown heavy, Scott’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Apparently the bug I had a few weeks ago was actually me going into heat. And you fucked me. And I may be pregnant. And I don’t know what’s happening or if this is even real and I’m really confused and scaredandIdon’tknowwhattodo,” he blurted it all out before he heaved in a breath, forcing down a sob. Tears stung his eyes, but no, he was not going to cry. His masculinity was already wounded enough. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Scott.

Scott, who wasn’t saying anything at all. His eyes had gone wide and his face was pale, but his mouth stayed shut.

“Say something,” Isaac urged after what felt like an eternity. Scott’s mouth opened and shut like a fish as he tried to figure out what to say.

“Are you for real?” he finally asked. Isaac nodded. Scott shook his head, looking down at the ground. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck!” he flopped back against the couch. Isaac moved over next to him, but he didn’t think Scott even noticed. He was staring blankly at the ceiling, mouth never stopping. “How the fuck? How the fuck does that happen?!”

“I don’t know…” Isaac said softly, but Scott was still going.

“We fucked! That was it. And what? We fucked and _accidentally_ made an entire fucking human being?” And okay, that sent Isaac over the edge.

“Do you want an actual answer because _I don’t fucking know!_ ” Isaac shouted over him, tears dangerously close to spilling over. He had stupidly thought he had had them under control, but apparently not because _all they did was fuck?_ He knew his relationship with Scott hadn’t started in the purest of ways but saying it was just fucking? That hurt. A lot.

Scott looked over at him, eyes flashing red. Isaac should have been scared by that. He could feel his wolf cower. It went against his very nature to yell at his alpha, but the human side… All the human side saw was his boyfriend. His boyfriend who would never actually hurt him. It was just the wolf reacting to the same crushing pressure that Isaac was feeling. Scott’s face softened and he put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, pulling Isaac closer. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that.”

“Whatever,” Isaac grumbled, but he let himself be pulled up against Scott anyway. Scott lightly ran a hand up and down his arm, his breathing soothing to Isaac.

“I shouldn’t have put it like that either,” Scott said, pecking Isaac on the top of the head. “It was definitely more than just sex whenever we got together. It was something really special.”

“Yeah,” Isaac smiled to himself and dug closer into Scott’s side. Maybe if they stayed just like this and refused to change, the world would stop changing too. No change. No baby. No worrying about the future. Just the present and the two of them cuddled on the couch forever. Isaac’s arm fell lazily to his stomach and as soon as he touched it he realized that change was inevitable. He splayed his hand across it, rubbing it lightly. It was strange thinking that there might actually be something living in there. Strange… and terrifying…

“Scott,” Isaac said quietly.

“Yeah, babe?” he squeezed him tighter and Isaac let out a shaky breath.

“I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Scott shifted and pulled away from Isaac, leaving him craving more of the comforting embrace. But Scott was turning to face him, taking his hands in his own. “But hey,” he said. “We’ve dealt with hunters, a kanima, an alpha pack, and a darach. This is nothing, we can handle a baby.” Isaac took a deep breath, trying to clear his head and relax a little. His mom always told him that everything was accomplished step by step. He just needed to find the first step.

“Will you go to the drug store?” he asked finally, his mind latching onto this one small task that could be accomplished first. “We may be getting worked up over nothing.”

“Yeah of course,” Scott said, scrambling up off the couch.

“Buy a couple so we can know for sure.” He stood up too and went over to the kitchen.

“What are you going to do?” Scott asked as he grabbed his jacket from the coat rack by the door. Isaac pulled a glass down from the cabinet.

“I,” he said, filling it with water, “am going to make sure I can handle three pregnancy tests by the time you get back.” Isaac threw the glass back, downing all of its contents as Scott left, and then refilled it. He wished he were drinking something a little stronger than water. The not getting drunk thing was definitely the worst part about being a werewolf. Although even if he weren’t a werewolf he couldn’t be drinking right now could he? There might be a freaking baby inside of him. He drank the second glass of water with a heavy sigh and waited for Scott’s return.

A little less than an hour later the two boys were standing in Scott’s bathroom staring at the three sticks that Isaac had just peed on. It was funny out of context. This wasn’t even one of the strangest things they’d done together. But the fact that one of these tests could prove a male pregnancy… yeah that made it a little weirder.

“How long is it supposed to take?” Scott asked, impatiently. Isaac shrugged.

“I don’t know, a few minutes?”

“Wait is that a line?”

“No, that’s a piece of string,” Isaac said, plucking off the tiny bit of lint that had fluttered down onto the pregnancy test. Scott sighed and rested his chin on Isaac’s shoulder. His breath was hot against his ear and his chin really wasn’t that comfortable digging into him, but the last thing Isaac wanted was for Scott to be anywhere else. Isaac needed him here because no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was fairly certain these tests were going to show positive any second now.

“Scott are you in there?” Ms. McCall called out, knocking lightly on the bathroom. Isaac jumped, knocking back into Scott who mouthed “fuck” and rubbed at his chin while Isaac stared at him with wide eyes. Scott cringed, gaze flicking back and forth between Isaac and the door. This might be a little hard to explain…

“Um-y-yeah, Mom. I’m in here,” he said.

“Are you almost done? I need to talk to you about something.” They could hear her on the other side of the door. Her heart was beating faster than normal. She was nervous. Fuck, she didn’t know anything did she? She couldn’t. _They_ didn’t even know anything, really. Scott was frozen, just staring at Isaac, who had to jerk his head to the door to get him to move. Scott sprung into action, opening the door just a crack and slipping out. Isaac let out the breath he had been holding and relaxed when the door shut behind Scott.

“What is it?” Scott asked coolly.

“Wait, are you not going to flush or anything?” Melissa asked. And fuck. Yeah, that was a bit of an oversight. “That’s disgusting.”

“Um… I wasn’t… I didn’t…” Scott stammered, and Isaac face palmed. This wasn’t going well.

“Never mind, I don’t want to know.” Melissa said.

“So… what do you need?”

“I got a call from your math teacher saying you failed your last test? What’s up with that?” she asked. Isaac really shouldn’t be eavesdropping. It was none of his business, but it’s not like the walls were thick and he did have super hearing. They might as well be standing right next to him, and he didn’t really have anything else to focus on except… shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Was that a line?

“Oh that. Yeah, I’m sorry,” Scott said. “I was really busy and didn’t have time to study.” Isaac inhaled sharply and held it because the test on the right was starting to change too.

“Are you sure you haven’t been spending too much time with Allison? I know you two have been hanging out a lot since she and Isaac broke up, and I just want to make sure you’re not forgetting your other responsibilities,” she said. Seriously? Even though proof that Isaac’s life might change forever was unfurling in front of his eyes he wanted to scream, “Scott is not with Allison!” Maybe when he tells everyone that Scott is the father of his child they’ll finally get that through their head.

“What? No. Mom, don’t worry. Allison and I are done. For good,” Scott assured her. That was a bit of a comfort at least. Except now the middle test was doing something funky. They were screwed.

“Okay, okay, I trust you. I’m just worried. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mom,” Scott. There was silence for a moment as they shuffled around, Isaac assumed into a hug, and then he could hear Ms. McCall walk away. The door opened and Scott slipped back in.

“Well, I guess we have our answer,” Isaac said, holding up three positive pregnancy tests. Scott gasped, biting at his lip like he was deep in thought.

“Come here,” he said, breaking the silence, and pulled Isaac into a tight hug. “So what do we do now,” he murmured into Isaac’s hair. Isaac shook his head.

“I don’t know… I guess we should tell your mom…” he trailed off when he felt Scott stiffen against him and pull away slightly.

“Can we maybe wait? I mean, I definitely don’t want to put this off, but she’s already not super happy with me,” Scott said sheepishly. Isaac couldn’t help but chuckle. Scott was about to be a father and he still looked like a puppy who had just been scolded.

“I guess,” Isaac said, because how could he say no to a scolded puppy, “but we don’t have that long until she figures it out on her own.”

“How about we start with something smaller,” he said, pulling Isaac back in and running a hand lazily up and down his back. “I’ll call Stiles, invite him over tonight, and we can tell him then.”

“Look at you,” Isaac teased. “Compromising like an adult.” Scott smirked, cocking an eyebrow and jutting out his chin.

“I am quite the man, aren’t I?” he said in a mock deep voice. Isaac smiled, but it didn’t last long. Yes, Scott was quite the man. And Isaac knew it wasn’t the _man_ part of Scott that got them into this, not really. It was the wolf. Just like how it was Isaac’s wolf that made him able to get pregnant, but what did that mean for the part of Isaac that was supposed to be man…

“What’s wrong?” Scott’s face fell when he saw the big frown on Isaac’s.

“Nothing,” Isaac shrugged away, stepping out of the cramped bathroom. He wanted to go across the hall to his own room. Maybe clear his head a little. But Scott put a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and looking him right in the eyes.

“Please…” he said softly. Isaac sighed and relented.

“It’s just… There’s nothing more emasculating than finding out that you’re pregnant,” he said. He tried to duck his head, but Scott reached out, gently lifting his chin so he could see him straight on.

“Hey,” he said, “Don’t you ever worry about your masculinity. Have you seen your body?” Isaac smirked shyly.

“Yeah…”

“It’s so hot,” Scott said, and his voice was suddenly much lower, and he was suddenly much closer.

“You know that’s going to change right?” Isaac said, trying to imagine what his stomach was going to look like in a few months. Hopefully his werewolf healing would prevent any permanent damage, but there was no avoiding the baby bump. He knew it.

“Nuh uh,” Scott shook his head, sliding a hand around Isaac’s waist, their chests brushing lightly together. “Your body might change, but you’re going to be just as sexy.” Scott shoved Isaac away, sending him tumbling back onto the bed. Then he swooped over him like a bird circling in on its prey.

“What are you doing?” Isaac laughed. But the laugh caught in his throat because Scott’s mouth was suddenly on his neck, hot and wet and tugging against the skin as he sucked harshly.

“Making you feel like a man,” he breathed, moving lower. A trail of kisses pecked down to the waistband of Isaac’s jeans and holy shit. Scott’s face was right _there,_ eyes heavy and lips full and really Isaac was afraid that if Scott touch his dick then he’d cum on the spot. But no, Scott didn’t dip below the belt, just splayed a warm, heavy hand against Isaac’s stomach, pushing up his tee shirt. Isaac hissed as Scott’s tongue ran a thin stripe down his navel to the brim of his pants. When Scott reached up and started tugging on his zipper, Isaac had to lay his head back. He couldn’t watch. He was sure if he did this would be embarrassingly short, and if Scott was doing what he thought he was doing, Isaac wanted this to last as long as possible.

He could feel his jeans and boxers being slid down his legs and then they were gone. Scott was kissing Isaac’s lower body, up and down his inner thighs as he ran firm hands along the sides. The son of a bitch was teasing him, putting his mouth everywhere except where they both wanted it to go.

“Oh god, Scott,” Isaac moaned as Scott’s tongue darted out, just barely grazing his balls. With the barest hint of pressure, Scott licked up to the tip of Isaac’s rock hard cock, grinning wide as he reached the top. Then Isaac was dying. Possibly. He couldn’t tell. If this is what dying felt like, it was definitely not a bad thing. White flecks of light dotted his vision and all sound seemed to drop away from him except for his own ragged breathing as the wet heat of Scott’s perfect mouth enveloped him. Scott bobbed his head slightly, sending waves of pleasure up Isaac’s spine. Isaac couldn’t help it. He had to look.

What he saw was so beautiful he could have cried. Scott’s lips, reddened and slick with spit stretched around his cock as Scott stared up at him with big brown eyes. Isaac could see the spark in them flare up as he met Isaac’s gaze. He looked down right wicked. Mischievous. And then the bastard actually winked at him before sinking down all the way until his nose was nestled against Isaac’s pubic hair. Isaac cried out, partially in surprise, partially because the feeling of the tip of his dick pressed into the back of Scott’s throat was so mind-blowingly incredible that if he didn’t scream his body would have found release another way, and he didn’t want this to end yet. But the pressure was seceding, Scott pulling off with a slight pop.

“Yeah… My mom’s still home. So if you could not make super loud sex noises?” he said slowly. His eyes were narrowed, like it was all Isaac’s fault, but Isaac could see the smirk on his lips. He was enjoying this just as much as Isaac was.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Isaac panted.

“You like?” he grinned proudly. “You would not believe how many times I choked on my toothbrush trying to get rid of my gag reflex.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Good to know it’s paying off.” He wrapped his lips around Isaac once again and plunged back down. Isaac’s back arched violently off the bed as he tried not to shout out again and Scott gagged a little.

“Sorry, sorry,” Isaac said, feeling guilty. Scott pulled off and shook his head.

“No,” he gasped. “Don’t be. Actually…”

“What?” Isaac asked when Scott paused.

“Will you pull my hair?” And yeah… that was something Isaac was totally on board with. His hands scrambled to Scott’s head, running his fingers into Scott’s thick locks and taking hold. Isaac guided Scott back down and gave an experimental tug. Scott moaned around Isaac’s dick, causing Isaac’s head to lull forward because that was definitely too much to handle. Scott was moving up and down up and down, the smooth glide of his tongue against the underside of Isaac’s cock bringing him dangerously close to the edge.

“Fuck, Scott,” Isaac pulled on his hair. “I’m gonna cum.” Scott pulled off with a gasp and immediately wrapped a hand around Isaac. It didn’t take more than three or four tugs before Isaac could feel the pressure that had been building up inside him burst. Thick, hot streams of cum shot out of him. And Scott… Scott just tilted his head and let them catch him across the cheek. “Fuck,” Isaac groaned, barely remembering to keep his voice down. Scott was still staring at him, eyes too soft and innocent for the amount of cum on his face. Isaac couldn’t help himself, he reached down and swiped his thumb through the strand that ran from the edge of his mouth down to his jaw, smearing it. “Jesus Christ, you’re beautiful.”

“Did that do the trick?” Scott asked. Isaac could only nod, and Scott grinned triumphantly. “Good.” He clambered off the bed and picked up Isaac’s pants and underwear. “Here,” he tossed the jeans down on the bed next to Isaac, but balled up his boxers and wiped Isaac’s cum off his face. “I’m going to call Stiles. You decide what you want to do tonight and how you want to break the news.

“Alright,” Isaac said, feeling a little numb all over. Scott may have just sucked the life out of him. Which, really, what a way to go. Isaac flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could hear Scott dialing Stiles’ number and then the phone ringing, and all he could feel was grateful. Grateful that Scott was so easily ready to tell his best friend news this major about him and Isaac. Grateful that Scott was willing to do something like repeatedly choke on a toothbrush just for Isaac’s pleasure. Grateful that if he had to be in this mess, it was with someone as genuinely good as Scott. A true alpha. An amazing guy. And apparently secretly a porn star. It took a bit of the edge off the stress knowing that he was not alone.

His hand wandered down to his stomach. He tried to memorize the way it felt now because he knew it was going to change soon. Change. Everything was going to change. He couldn’t tell yet if it would be for the better.

 

 

 

“Holy shit,” Stiles said, eyes wide. His mouth was agape and he went limp in Scott’s desk chair as he just stared at the two of them. Isaac shifted restlessly from his spot on the bed next to Scott. Well, at least Stiles was reacting as expected. Shocked.

“Yeah, we’re kind of surprised too,” Scott laughed nervously. Stiles barked out a laugh too.

“I bet. Shit dude…” his gaze flicked to Isaac, “or _dudes_ I guess. Can’t say I saw this coming.” He looked back to Scott, “With the way you and Allison would go at it like rabbits I would have guessed she’d be the teen parent. Silly me.” Isaac growled and his claws shot out. Stiles jumped, kicking off the floor so the chair rolled out of Isaac’s reach, but suddenly there was a firm hand on Isaac’s arm and he could already feel his heart beat slowing down.

“Sorry,” he muttered, retracting his claws.

“He’s a little… sensitive about me and Allison,” Scott said, and Isaac could feel his cheeks growing red. He really didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him. The next time he was at the vet clinic he’d have to bring it up. Maybe Deaton had an explanation for his… jealousy issue.

“It’s cool,” Stiles said, eyeing Isaac warily. “Who else knows?”

“Just you,” Isaac cleared his throat. “I mean, Deaton too, but you’re the only one we’ve told. I don’t really have anyone to tell and Scott wants to wait to tell his mom.”

“Aww,” Stiles beamed. “I feel so honored. Do you know what your plan is? Like for school and stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well a pregnant guy walking around the halls might raise some questions…”

“We haven’t thought about it…” Isaac swallowed nervously.

“We only just found out today,” Scott shot Stiles a look. “We’ll figure it out.” Stiles shifted awkwardly and broke out in a grin that was so forced it looked like his face might crack.

“Well… congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Scott laughed, and Isaac couldn’t help but smile too. It was kind of exciting, he thought. They just had to get through all this shitty stuff first. The problem was there seemed to be a whole ocean of shit to swim through. But then he looked over and saw the huge, goofy grin on Scott’s face and felt a sudden rush of warmth wash over him. Okay, maybe there wasn’t _that_ much shit. He and Scott could handle it, together. They just had to take it one step at a time. One step at a time.

“So, did you guys only invite me over to break the big news, or are there other plans too?” Stiles asked.

“That’s all, you can leave now,” Isaac said.

“Oh,” Stiles’ face fell. Shit. Isaac and Stiles being friendly was still relatively new. Apparently deprecating jokes weren’t appreciated yet. Isaac would have to remember that.

“Dude, I’m kidding. Of course you can stay. We were thinking pizza and a movie,” Isaac said. “If you want,” he added quickly. Stiles scoffed.

“Do I want pizza and a movie? That’s my life. What movie?” he asked. Isaac grinned. He and Stiles may not have always gotten along, but he had to admire his resilience. Not even counting all the shit that had gone down before, Stiles was able to act like nothing had changed when he found out that two of his best friends were together and then barely bat an eye when they tell him that one of them is pregnant. Really he was just happy that they had someone like that to tell all their shit to, because he had a feeling they were going to need the support. But no, he’d worry about that later. Now, with a movie being picked out and waiting for a pizza to be delivered everything was feeling normal, and he was clinging to that feeling desperately.

 

 

6 Weeks Pregnant 

 

“You know,” Scott said as they pulled to a stop outside the restaurant. “When you said you wanted to try something different tonight, this isn’t quite what I thought you had in mind.”

“And what were you thinking?” Isaac asked with a smirk as he shifted into park and shut off the engine.

“Something that required a bedroom.”

“Ahh, the bedroom comes after dinner,” Isaac got out of the car and hurried around to open Scott’s door for him. His heart fluttered a little as Scott grinned up at him.

“Always the gentleman,” he said slyly, and Isaac gave him a hand to help him up. Four weeks. That’s how long it had been since they found out about the baby, and ever since then Scott had been treating Isaac like he were made of glass, rushing around to take care of his every single need. It was sweet at first, but the other day there was a bit of… an incident.

Stiles was over playing video games with them. When he got up to grab a drink Isaac asked if he could get him a soda. It was totally Isaac’s fault, really. Stiles had called “head’s up!” and Isaac was just too stupid to pay attention. It didn’t matter to Scott when it hit Isaac square in the nose though because before the can could even hit the ground there was a terrible roar and Stiles was suddenly pinned to the wall, Scott’s claws against his throat.

Of course Isaac’s nose healed quickly, Scott apologized profusely, and Stiles, albeit a little shaken, said it was cool, but Isaac figured it might be time for him to try and regain some of his independence. He wanted to do something for Scott for a change, and he had just gotten paid so a night out seemed like a good idea. Besides, he had a surprise for Scott. He could feel it in the pocket of his slacks, barely any weight to it but he was so freaking excited to show him.

“Reservation for Lahey-McCall,” Isaac said to the hostess when they walked in.

“Right this way, sir,” She said, leading them into the dining room. Scott let out a low whistle as he took in the restaurant. It was really nice, sleek white furniture decorating the place with black light fixtures hanging overhead that cast stark shadows over everything. Isaac mentally high-fived himself for making such a good call on the venue. Scott seemed impressed.

“Fancy place,” Scott said, taking his seat.

“Nothing but the best,” Isaac winked, earning him a laugh. Scott shifted in his seat and leaned in close to Isaac across the table.

“So what’s the occasion?” he asked, voice low. There was a smile in his eyes and Isaac wanted to kiss him so bad, but he figured making out might be frowned upon in the middle of such a nice place, so he resisted.

“I dunno,” he shrugged. “With all the mindless fucking we did at first, then the whole pregnancy thing we kind of missed the romantic dating part of the relationship. I just wanted to give it a try.” He could feel his cheeks start to burn. “Is that okay?”

“That’s wonderful,” Scott said, reaching across the table and taking his hand. Isaac smiled.

“I’ve also got something to show you,” he said, reaching into his pocket.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it’s—” the waiter appeared right next to them and Isaac’s mouth snapped shut. He thought about pulling his hand away from Scott’s. He didn’t know if they were technically “out” yet. He wasn’t really sure how that worked considering Scott was the first guy he’d ever been interested in. Scott didn’t seem to mind though, so Isaac left his hand where it was.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” the waiter asked.

“Water,” Isaac said quickly, anxious for him to go away so he could show Scott the picture. His hand was still on the slick little square of paper in his pocket, thumb rubbing little circles across its smooth surface.

“Water’s fine with me too,” Scott said, casting Isaac a curious glance.

“I’ll get those right out,” the waiter said and walked away.

“You okay?” Scott asked when the waiter disappeared. Isaac nodded.

“Yeah, just a little anxious,” he swallowed, pulling the picture out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Scott. “I really want you to see this.” Scott pulled his hand away and picked up the slip of paper, frowning down at it.

“What’s this?” he asked, and Isaac shifted in his seat.

“Deaton did a six week ultrasound the day before yesterday,” Isaac admitted. Scott’s eyes went wide, but before he could say anything the waiter was back.

“Here you are,” he said, placing the waters in front of them. Scott smoothly stuck his hands in his lap, hiding the sonogram from sight.

“Thanks,” he said. “I think we’ll need a bit before we’re ready to order.”

“Not a problem, I’ll come back in a little bit.” As soon as he was gone Scott had the picture back out, eyes scanning it rapidly.

“I would have told you about it but it just sort of happened. There was a slow part of the day and he had the equipment so it was like, might as well, you know? Then I wanted to surprise you with it so that’s why I didn’t say anything,” Isaac rambled. Scott just put a gentle hand on his, effectively silencing him.

“It’s okay,” Scott said softly. “I mean, of course I want to be there for the next one, but it’s cool.”

“Good,” Isaac sighed with relief. “It’s actually kind of funny. I have to get all propped up on the examination table and everything.” Scott chuckled, but his eyes were still focused on their baby.

“Am I a terrible father if I can’t figure out what the hell I’m looking at?” he asked, brow furrowing in frustration. Isaac laughed.

“Don’t worry. I had to have Deaton explain it to me. Do you see that little sack thing?” he pointed at the picture. “Apparently that’s where the baby is. I thought it looked empty but Deaton said that’s just because it’s still so early. And he found heartbeat, so I think we’re good.” Scott’s face broke out into a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He squeezed Isaac’s hand even harder.

“I love you,” he blurted out. Isaac’s mouth opened in surprise because that isn’t really what he had expected.

“Oh,” he stammered, and Scott’s eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said and he pulled his hand back, cheeks turning bright red. Isaac wanted to kick himself, or at least reach across the table and take Scott’s hands back, but of course the waiter had to come back right fucking then.

“Are we ready now?” he asked cheerfully. Isaac read the first thing he saw off the menu just to get him away because he really _really_ needed to tell Scott how much he loved him too because he absolutely did. His head was racing because six weeks seemed really fast to be saying something like this. But hey, they conceived a child there first time together, so maybe speed wasn’t really an issue. Scott’s head was hanging low as he ordered and passed the waiter his menu. Isaac could hear Scott’s heart racing and the blood flowing faster, and he could smell the subtle salty stench of increased perspiration. Scott was embarrassed, and Isaac felt so guilty.

“I love you so fucking much,” Isaac said as soon as they were alone again. Scott looked up at him shyly.

“Really?”

“Of course,” Isaac beamed, and Scott smiled back at him.

“Good.”

 

 

After that it was really just a race to get home. They had had their bit of romance, and as good as Scott looked in his tie and slacks, Isaac was really just ready to get his clothes off. All he knew as they burst through the front door and hurried up the stairs was that he was incredibly grateful for Melissa’s night shifts.

“I love you,” Isaac said for like the millionth time that night between pecking Scott on the lips and working at the buttons on his shirt.

“I love you too,” Scott said, kissing him roughly as he shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. Isaac swiped a tongue into his mouth, drawing out a moan from Scott. He pulled away, bringing a hand to Isaac’s cheek before saying breathlessly, “I want you to top me.”

“Wait, what?” Isaac froze. That was… a lot of pressure all of a sudden.

“Please?” Scott asked, kissing at Isaac’s neck and easing a hand up against his abdomen. “You just always seem to love it. I want to see what I’m missing.”

“Okay…” Isaac said hesitantly, but then Scott took Isaac’s hands and placed them so they cupped the soft swell of his ass. He ground back into them and Isaac couldn’t help but squeeze. Scott moaned and, yep, Isaac was definitely alright with this. “Okay,” he repeated with more confidence.

He spun them around and backed Scott up until the backs of his legs hit the bed and they toppled over. He sat up and reached down, tugging Scott’s pants off before shimmying out of his own. Finally. The date was nice, but it took way too long to get them both naked. Which was really a shame because Scott looked positively appetizing, laid out on the bed, propped up on his elbows watching Isaac with hungry eyes, his cock already hard against his stomach. Isaac grinned and climbed over him. Their lips joined, hot and wet as they moved together perfectly. Isaac lined their cocks up experimentally and ground his hips down so they slid against each other.

“Fuck,” Scott gasped. Isaac did it again and got a very similar reaction before he reached down and cupped Scott’s balls. Scott shuddered when Isaac pressed two fingers up against the skin under them. He pulled away suddenly because no, he had a much better idea on how this needed to go. As beautiful as Scott’s face was, Isaac had his mind on a _different_ view. “What are you doing?” Scott asked as Isaac climbed off the bed, padding over to the bedside table. He opened it up, grabbing the lube they kept in there and holding it up as an answer to Scott’s question.

“Roll over,” he commanded, and Scott obliged. Yeah, this was definitely the right decision. Isaac’s eyes ran down Scott’s form, starting where his hand gripped anxiously at the pillow, leading up his arms, over his muscular back, and ending where that perfectly round ass was up in the air, waiting for him.

He took his position between Scott’s legs, nudging them further apart, then running his hands up his muscular thighs. Isaac bit his lip as he placed his palms against the soft flesh of Scott’s cheeks. The muscles on Scott’s back tightened in anticipation and Isaac couldn’t help but smirk. He kneaded his fingers down and pulled the cheeks apart, letting them go and watching the pert flesh bounce back to its original position. He grabbed them, spreading them wide and dove in, licking straight up from the edge of Scott’s balls to the small of his back. Scott gasped in surprise as Isaac’s tongue ran up over his hole, exactly what Isaac was hoping for. He took a hand and smacked Scott’s ass before biting lightly at the soft skin. Scott yelped, and Isaac was afraid maybe he hurt him until Scott moaned and ground down into the bed.

“Oh my god, Isaac,” he panted as Isaac circled his rim with the tip of his tongue. He pressed his whole mouth up against Scott, reveling in the feeling of Scott’s ass against his face and the hot pressure on his tongue as he pushed it in past the ring of muscle. Scott screamed and his thighs quivered on either side of Isaac. Isaac reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping the cap with one hand and he pulled his face away. Scott whimpered lightly, but Isaac was quick to soothe him with a slicked up finger teasing at his hole.

“Your ass…” Isaac said, staring in awe as his finger caught on Scott’s rim, “is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He pushed his finger in, sliding all the way past his second knuckle. He slid it slowly in and out. The drag of skin on skin felt so good Isaac couldn’t wait to get his dick inside there. A second finger joined the first and then he was searching for the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Scott crazy. Searching. Searching. _There._

 _“_ Fuck,” Scott moaned as Isaac grazed his two fingers over the top of it. “Please, Isaac I want you inside me.”

“You sure?” Isaac cocked an eyebrow. Scott nodded frantically. “Then roll over. I want to see your face.” He gave Scott’s ass one last slap and then backed up out of the way. Scott rolled over and Isaac poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and started to slick himself up.

“Jesus, Isaac, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Scott said, hand trailing down and grabbing the base of his own dick and fuck, if Isaac didn’t get inside him soon this was going to be over before it started. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was between Scott’s legs. Scott didn’t hesitate to lift them up and rest them on Isaac’s shoulders. Isaac laughed and smiled down at Scott.

“You ready?” he pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. Scott nodded eagerly and slowly, slowly Isaac pushed in. His eyes were screwed shut because if he weren’t careful he’d immediately start cumming.

With a gasp, he leveled out, hips pressed up against Scott, and he tentatively opened his eyes. Scott’s jaw was slack, arms up over his head gripping the headboard. God he was beautiful. Isaac tried a roll of his hips, and once he figured he could do it again with losing it, he started up a rhythm that had the bed rocking back and forth and Scott making the most filthy noises Isaac had ever heard.

“Isaac,” Scott gasped. “Oh my god, Isaac.”

“I love you so much,” Isaac purred, bending down to kiss at Scott’s neck. He grabbed the headboard with one hand to hold himself up and used the other to grip Scott’s leaking cock. He jerked him off fast and hard and it wasn’t long before Scott’s eyes were glazing over and his body shuddering as his cum caked both their chests. Thank god. Isaac was dying, but he had been determined to make Scott cum first. As soon as the last waves of his orgasm passed, Isaac just let go. Didn’t try to hold back the pressure that had been building up ever since he first grabbed Scott’s ass. With a cry he came inside of Scott, who was laying there muttering “I love you, I love you, I love you,” with every thrust.

“Fuck,” Isaac laughed as he collapsed next to Scott.

“Yeah,” Scott gasped, still in a bit of a daze, “I see why you like it so much.”

“Your end’s not so bad either,” Isaac said, elbowing him in the side. Scott laughed, planting a kiss on Isaac’s cheek before rolling away.

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” he gestured down at his crotch. Isaac rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean,” he said. Scott grabbed an old sock off the ground and began to wipe himself off.

“Yeah, but what fun is that?”

“You’re so stupid,” he teased, reaching out for Scott. Scott grinned and climbed over to Isaac, wiping cum off his chest for him.

“Stupidly in love with you,” he winked. Isaac couldn’t help but groan because Scott was so freaking cheesy. But he still wanted to kiss that goofy face of his. Only Scott was moving away from him.

“Where are you going?” Isaac pouted, but Scott just shushed him and a second later Isaac felt his cheek against his stomach.

“Stay really quiet,” Scott said softly, breath tickling Isaac’s skin. Isaac lay perfectly still, waiting for Scott to move or _do_ something, but nothing happened.

“Why?” he finally whispered, and Scott shushed him again. He pressed his face a bit harder into Isaac and then let out a light gasp.

“I can hear it,” he said in breathless awe.

“What?” Isaac said. His heart started racing and he shifted instinctively, but Scott reached up and pressed a hand to his chest to keep him still.

“The heart beat,” Scott said. “I can hear it.”

“Oh my god.” That made Isaac’s heart leap straight to his throat. He had never appreciated supernatural hearing as much as he did then because Scott could hear their six week old fetus inside him. That was… wow. That’s all he could think. Wow.

“Can you not hear it?” Scott frowned. Isaac shook his head. He’d be lying if he said he weren’t a little jealous, but he at least got to hear the heartbeat during the ultrasound. Scott had missed that completely. “Here,” Scott said softly, “I can show you.”

He began to tap on Isaac’s chest. Tap. Tap. Tap, to the tempo of the heartbeat. He climbed back up and curved himself around Isaac, holding him close and never stopping the rhythm. It was absolutely hypnotic, the drum of Scott’s hand against his skin. And that combined with the warmth of Scott’s body pressed into him was enough to lull him into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

When Isaac woke the next morning, he knew immediately that something wasn’t quite right. He felt really weird. With a yawn, he sat up. There was a pair of his shorts on the ground not far from him that he grabbed and slipped on, but as soon as he stood up it was as if his stomach was suddenly furious with him. He made a break for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before his body forfeited all of its contents in a violent heave.

“You okay?” Scott called from the bedroom. Was he? He didn’t feel as bad anymore. Maybe last night’s meal just didn’t sit well with him. He started to call back a “yeah” when fuck, nope, he was puking again. Scott appeared in the doorway to the bathroom wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a very concerned look on his face.

“Fuck,” was all Isaac managed to say before he retched some more. He had the passing thought that he was grateful he and Scott both put on some pants because he could hear Melissa hurrying into the room.

“Who’s throwing up?” She asked, popping up next to Scott. She looked down at Isaac sympathetically. “You okay hun?”

“I—” he started, but he could feel more coming up, so instead he choked it down and shook his head.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m home today. Get in bed. I’ll try and find you something to help with your stomach,” she ordered. She disappeared and Isaac felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and help him up.

“Morning sickness?” Scott asked as he led Isaac back to the bed.

“I think so,” Isaac said weakly.

“I’m so sorry,” Scott said, pulling back the covers and tucking Isaac in. He glanced over at the clock and swore. “Shit, I’ve got to get ready for school.”

“It’s fine, I understand,” Isaac said in response to the guilty look on his face.

“Okay,” he got down on a knee beside the bed and pecked Isaac on the forehead. “Be sure you read the labels on any medicine she gives you so you know its okay to take. I’ll be home as soon as school is over, I promise.”

“I’ll see you then,” Isaac said. Scott got up and got dressed. He gave Isaac another kiss before heading downstairs, passing Melissa in the hall as she brought Isaac some medicine. “Thank you,” Isaac told her, putting on his best pitiful face. It wasn’t that hard really, he felt like shit, but he was pretty sure this was going to pass soon. Melissa expected him to be really sick though. So he’d have to give her a show.

“Of course, sweetie,” She said, feeling his forehead. “You try and get some sleep. I’ll bring you some toast later and we’ll see if you can keep it down.” He nodded, picking up the medicine bottle and checking the label. It didn’t say anything about not taking while pregnant, so he went ahead and took it before laying back and pulling the covers up to his chin.

He supposed this could be worse. He got to skip school and sleep some more. Of course, he also had no idea when his body might betray him again and he’d end up ruining Scott’s sheet. Meh, everything had a good and bad side, right? He rolled over and managed to drift off to sleep, waking only when Melissa tiptoed in sometime later to set a plate of toast and crackers on the bedside table.

“Mmm what time is it?” he asked groggily, sitting up.

“Sorry, I was trying not to wake you,” she cringed. “It’s half past nine.”

“’S okay,” he mumbled. He grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it. Melissa stared at him as crumbs fell onto the blanket. Hey, he was sick, alright? He’d clean it up later. Melissa didn’t look mad, she just looked deep in thought, a little line of worry crinkled into her brow. “You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, looking up at him. “Yeah just…” then she shook her head. “Nevermind.” She started toward the door.

“Alright, if you’re sure…” he said. Melissa usually wasn’t one to resist speaking her mind. She stopped in the door way though, turning around with her head cocked curiously.

“Can I ask you something?” she said. Isaac could hear her heartbeat speed up. She was nervous. Really nervous.

“Of course,” he said, pulling his legs back so there was room for her to sit at the foot of the bed. Isaac owed so much to Melissa McCall. Very few single mothers would be willing to take in another teenager out of the blue. Especially considering that that teenager was a young werewolf not fully in control of himself when she did. But she was special, and Isaac would do anything for her.

She took a seat gingerly on the edge of the bed and looked at Isaac, a strange light in her eyes. “I—” she started, then stopped. “I don’t—”

“Seriously,” he said softly, offering an encouraging smile. “You can ask me anything.” Although once he said it he wished he could take it back because the question she asked was not at all what he expected, nor was he prepared to answer.

“Are you and Scott sleeping together?”


	3. To Accidentally Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?.. Back again...  
> Guess who sucks? It's me. I totally suck leaving you guys hanging for like four months. I had an amazingly busy semester, but do not fear. I am on break, and this weekend I have a fourteen hour road trip so I am determined to get at least Chapter 4 done then and I WILL finish this before my next semester starts. I promise you because you have all been incredible and I love you for loving this story. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Thanks so much for being patient with me.

Isaac felt his stomach drop like he had just been punched in the gut, and suddenly he was very very nauseous again. He stared in shock at Ms. McCall’s downcast face and struggled to find the words that could possibly explain. It wasn’t going well.

“I-uh-I-you-wha,” he stammered, his face growing incredibly too hot as he tried to sink further back into the pillow that he was laying against. Ms. McCall was just sitting there, and though Isaac could hear her nervous heartbeat and see the worry in her eyes, she was surprisingly calm.

“Please don’t lie to me,” she said softly. “It’s okay. I just want to know.” And fuck, how could Isaac tell her anything but the truth. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes,” he said. She looked up at him, head cocked to the side. She didn’t look, sound, or smell angry, so Isaac was going to take that as a good sign.

“For how long?” she asked. Isaac started to count back in his head. Then it hit him that he was six weeks pregnant. Duh.

“About a month and a half.”

“Wow,” she inhaled sharply and stared at the wall. She was silent for a long time, and Isaac was beginning to worry. But then she reached out a place a hand on his leg over the blanket.

“It’s okay, I swear,” she said in response to the heavy frown on his face. “I just— why didn’t you say anything?” Isaac sighed.

“Scott didn’t think the time was right, you know? Since you were still getting used to the whole werewolf thing,” he explained, shifting awkwardly. Scott should really be here for this. This was his mom. Isaac was her guest. Her guest… who was fucking her son. That might add a little tension at the dinner table. Yet she honestly seemed to be taking it all in stride, only nodding her head as Isaac spoke. He had to know, “How did you find out?”

“You’re not that sneaky,” she chuckled to herself, a soft smile finally crossing her lips. “You’d have to be blind not to notice how different you two have been acting lately. And then this morning you’re throwing up so early in _his_ bathroom when there’s one right across the hall from you. And then he doesn’t take you back to your room, he tucks you into _his_ bed. Very carefully, I might add.”

“Oh,” Isaac felt his blush creep even further down his neck. The smile on her face disappeared in a flash.

“You’re clean, right?” she blurted out. Isaac’s eyes went wide and Melissa blinked as if she were taken aback by her own forwardness. “Sorry,” she backtracked. “I don’t mean to be so blunt, but from a nurse’s perspective I want to make sure my son is safe.”

“Yeah,” Isaac laughed weakly. “I’m clean.”

“Okay,” she sighed with relief. She patted his leg and then started to rise. “As long as both of you are safe, this is actually only the second most surprising news I’ve heard about my son.” She started toward the door and relief washed over Isaac. That could have gone so much worse. Only… watching her turn around and smile her soft, motherly smile at him was like putting him on a carnival ride. His stomach suddenly flipped, and a lot more than guilt started to rise up in him. He threw the covers off of him and sprinted toward the bathroom where he heaved once again into the toilet. Only nothing came up. He just sat there, knees aching against the cold tile floor and dry heaved a few more times.

“I’m sorry,” Melissa said worriedly from the doorway into the bathroom. “I should have brought you a trash can or something. I’ll go grab one.”

“No,” he choked out. “Stay.” He reached out to her helplessly, willing her not to leave his side. Scott should really be here for this too, but he had to tell her.

“Are you sure? I—” but she was interrupted by Isaac firmly shaking his head. He pushed past the weight of his guilt and rose from the bathroom floor, treading gingerly past Melissa and back to the bed.

“You might want to sit down,” he told her, nodding towards the foot of the bed. She frowned at him, but took the seat.

“What is it?”

“I—” he swallowed nervously, choosing to stare at a loose thread on the sheet and pick at it instead of look her in the eyes. “I can’t not tell you.”

“Isaac…” and suddenly Isaac felt the comforting hand back on his leg. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s okay.”

“I’m pregnant,” he said weakly. Her hand went stiff against him and he chanced a gaze up at her. Her lips were pursed and eyes shut tight.

“Excuse me?” There was the slightest hint of a tremor in her voice.

“It’s kind of a long story…” he started, then began to explain the heat and Scott’s role in it, blushing wildly as he glossed over the more graphic parts.

“Well…” she cleared her throat once he finished. Her eyes were trained on the far wall, sparkling with the faint sheen of tears. Then silence. Isaac had never felt so guilty in his life. Although, to be fair, he’d never been old enough to really mess up when his mom was alive, and he didn’t care about disappointing his dad. Ms. McCall though… He could smell the disappointment, and it hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced.

“There’s a sonogram in my wallet,” he said finally, nodding towards his jeans which lay on the floor. Her eyes flicked over to him for the briefest second, and then down at his pants. He cringed when he realized what his clothes lying on her son’s bedroom floor suggested, but surely he could get past this little bit of embarrassment.

The weight of the bed shifted as she stood and reached down for his pants. His wallet fell out of the back pocket and she bent down to pick it up, pulling the sonogram out.

“Scott can hear the heartbeat,” Isaac said mindlessly, trying to avoid another bout of silence. He didn’t think he could handle that right now. She stared down at the picture, a thumb running carefully across its smooth surface.

“That’s good,” she said, glancing up at him a moment later. “About the heartbeat.” A tear slid down her cheek.

“Ms. McCall…”

“Eat some crackers Isaac,” she said softly, setting the picture down on the bedside table before slipping out the door. Isaac fell back against the mattress with a groan, burying his face in his hands. He wanted to grab his phone and text Scott, but it was in his jean’s pocket and that was too far away for what he felt equipped to handle. Instead he reached over and grabbed some crackers, shoving them in his face and not caring as crumbs tumbled down his chest.

 

 

 

Isaac ate everything off the plate and wiped the crumbs onto the floor before he drifted off to sleep again, gladly shutting out the world. Only, the world wasn’t ready to give him up yet. It seemed like he had barely shut his eyes before he was dragged back to the land of the living by the sound of shouting coming from downstairs.

“How could you not tell me?” Ms. McCall’s voice rang out. “How irresponsible can you be?”

“Mom, we didn’t know,” Scott tried to get in, but she was not hearing it.

“That’s the worst part!” she yelled. “You promised me! You promised me you’d educate yourself on being a werewolf so that you could be safe. This proves that you haven’t done that. That’s what makes me mad,” she said with finality. Isaac couldn’t hear anything else after that except for a few seconds later when footsteps treaded up the stairs. Scott appeared in the doorway, face somber.

“Hey,” he said. He let his backpack slide off his shoulders and hit the floor with a dull thud. Isaac swallowed nervously. Was he mad? He didn’t smell mad. His heartbeat was a little fast, but that could have come from his mom screaming at him. Shit, Isaac really should have texted him. Damn him for falling asleep.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “Are you…” should he ask? Maybe Scott was just holding his anger in and Isaac would bring it out if he asked. But Scott was just moving quietly toward the bed, climbing across it toward Isaac. He leaned in for a kiss, but Isaac jerked back. “My breath is probably awful,” he warned.

“I don’t care,” Scott whispered, and pressed their lips gently together. He leaned his forehead against Isaac’s and took a deep breath.

“I’m so sorry,” Isaac said. “She just asked if we were sleeping together and I—”

“Don’t,” Scott shook his head against Isaac’s. “It’s okay. I get it.”

“She sounded pretty mad.”

“She’ll calm down soon enough. It’s probably good she knows.”

“Are you sure?” he bit his lip. Scott just chuckled, pulling away and turning over so that he was sitting next to him. He reached out and spread a warm hand across Isaac’s, intertwining their fingers.

“Oh yeah,” he nodded. “There’s no way she can stay mad if there’s a baby involved. She loves babies.” Isaac let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god.”

“But…” Scott leaned over and lay his head on Isaac’s shoulder. “I think it’s important we keep things even in the relationship.”

“What do you mean?” Isaac frowned, Scott’s hair tickling his chin. Scott looked up and pecked him on the lips.

“Brush your teeth. Put on some clothes. We’re going,” He said, removing his hand.

“Going where?”

“You’ll see,” Scott grinned. He rolled off the bed grabbed at the edges of the covers. With a quick tug, he yanked them off of Isaac.

“Hey!” Isaac cried out at the sudden burst of the cold room air that met his skin.

“Come on!” Scott urged, reaching out to him and taking hold. He pulled Isaac out of the bed and then guided him out of his room with a hand on the small of Isaac’s back.

“What are you doing?” Isaac laughed as Scott pushed him into the guest room. Rude. But Scott was already heading down the stairs.

“Put on a jacket! It’s nippy out. I’ll meet you downstairs,” he called out. Isaac sighed because Scott was definitely insane. Whatever. This would at least be entertaining. He slipped on a plain gray tee shirt and some jeans before grabbing a hoodie too. In the bathroom across the hall he quickly brushed his teeth and wet his hair. He didn’t really care how nice his hair looked, but if Scott were taking him someplace public he figured he should at least try and get rid of the bed head. It was pretty bad considering he had spent all day sleeping.

“Fine, I’m ready,” he said as he trotted down the stairs, running his fingers across his damp head.

“’S about time,” Scott said. He tossed him a handkerchief. “Put this on.” Isaac frowned down at it.

“What, are you taking me to the old west?” he asked. Scott laughed.

“No you dummy.” He reached out and took it back from Isaac. Walking around behind him, he carefully wrapped the handkerchief around his eyes. “It’s a blindfold.”

“Good God,” Isaac groaned. Yeah, let’s blindfold the pregnant guy. Great idea. But when he tried to protest, Scott immediately shushed him and wrapped a firm hand around his waist. The front door creaked as it opened and Scott carefully guided Isaac through it and down the steps of the porch.

“Don’t move,” Scott said, removing his hand from Isaac’s waist. There was a little click as the car unlocked and Isaac could feel Scott moving next to him. “Watch your head.” He very carefully helped Isaac into the passenger seat.

“You know, this would be a lot easier without the blindfold.”

“Shut up, the blindfold adds some mystery,” he said, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the engine. Isaac fumbled a little as he reached for the seatbelt. Safety first.

“And your mom so graciously gave you permission to use the car when she’s pissed at you?”

“Nahh,” Scott said, hesitating a bit. The car started to move. “When she gets that mad she always closes herself into her room with a glass of wine and some dark chocolate. She’s not coming out until both are gone and we shouldn’t take too long.”

“Will you please just tell me what you’re doing?” Isaac asked. He really hated surprises. If Scott weren’t so damn cute he would have taken the blindfold off already. But dammit, he seemed excited about this and Isaac didn’t want to ruin it. Scott just laughed.

“We’re going so I can tattle on you,” he said. What the hell did that mean? Isaac asked, but Scott refused to tell him any more. He flipped on the radio instead, and so Isaac resigned himself to the fact that this was a fight he wasn’t going to win.

Ten minutes later the car pulled to a stop and Scott hurried out and around to open Isaac’s door for him. “Watch your step,” he warned, hand on his neck to protect his head from the door frame. This time whenever Scott put his arm around him maybe he leaned into it a bit more than was necessary but whatever. He was pregnant. He couldn’t take any chances and Scott was warm against the chilly wind that blew around them. They walked for what felt like forever when Scott stopped.

“Are we finally here?” Isaac asked.

“Yep,” Scott said. “You can take the blindfold off now.” Isaac grinned as he excitedly undid the knot in the handkerchief. This had better be good. The cloth fell away to reveal the familiar sight of a few sparse trees and green grass and a cloudy sky and… oh. Oh god.

“Scott,” Isaac choked out through the sudden lump that rose up in his throat. He had spent so much time here as a kid. Hours and hours whenever his dad would get too rough or the kids at school would pick on him he’d always come here. But he’d never been here with Scott. He didn’t even know Scott knew where it was.

“Sorry it took so long to get here,” Scott said bashfully as he rubbed at the back of his neck like he always did when he was embarrassed. “I wasn’t totally sure where it was, but one time I came with Allison to visit her aunt’s grave and I saw it so I was trying to go off of memory.” Isaac stared at Scott for a long second and then back down at his mother’s headstone. Then back to Scott. It didn’t seem to make sense what was happening here.

“What…” he started, but he didn’t even really know what to ask. Scott cleared his throat and then got down on his knees at the base of the stone.

“Hi Mrs. Lahey,” he said, talking directly to the cracked, gray rock before him. “You don’t know me, but my name’s Scott.” Isaac could only stare at him in wonder as he continued. “I’m not totally sure how much you know. I don’t really have any idea how the whole spirit thing works but I’m pretty sure there’s some sort of clairvoyant aspect to it. Anyway, um… In case you don’t know I’m your son’s boyfriend… I know I can’t really believe it either. I’m pretty lucky, and I love your son very much and I’m pretty sure you’re the reason he’s so great so thank you… I guess…”

“Scott…” Isaac said, tears welling up. But Scott held up a finger to his lips briefly before he kept talking.

“Yeah, so. Madly in love with your son and all that. And again, maybe you already know all this, but the thing is we’re both werewolves and I accidentally got your son pregnant. Crazy, right? And he took it upon himself to tell my mom all about it this morning…” Scott shot Isaac a look that drew something between a sob and a laugh out of him. “… so I figured it was only fair to return the favor. And so I came here to tell you and I just want to let you know there’s nothing to worry about. Yeah, it’s all a pretty weird situation, but your son can take care of himself and even if he couldn’t I’m here for him. I’m going to take good care of him and your grandbaby.” Scott reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. Carefully opening it up he said, “I made a copy of the sonogram. I thought you might like to have it.” He placed the picture down at the base of the grave and then stood, turning to face Isaac. Isaac immediately stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Scott.

“I love you so much,” he said, voice muffled into Scott’s shoulder. Scott hugged him back, reaching up and gently rubbing his back.

“I love you too…” He said softly. “So this is okay?”

“Yeah,” Isaac laughed, letting go. He wiped his tears away with a grin. Fuck Scott for making him cry again.

“Good,” Scott smiled at him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and nodded toward the head stone. “Do you have anything you want to say?” Isaac shook his head.

“No, I’m definitely okay. I think you covered it all nicely.”

“Okay, then do you want to go on home? If you want to stay a bit longer we totally can. No rush. But when we do get home I’m making some mac and cheese and you are required to cuddle me on the couch because I’m exhausted.”

“That sounds brilliant,” Isaac said. He reached out and took Scott’s hand, leading them back toward the parking lot. He felt something turn in his stomach. Not anything unpleasant like the morning sickness he had been having that morning. Something nice. Something content. He turned back over his shoulder and whispered, “Good bye, Mom. I love you.” Then he squeezed Scott’s hand a bit harder.

 

 

14 Weeks Pregnant

 

“You are being absolutely ridiculous,” Isaac rolled his eyes when they finally pulled to a stop outside Scott’s house. Their house actually. Isaac still had to remind himself of that. They both lived here. All sense of temporariness that Isaac had been feeling when he was living in the guest room was gone now that he was fifteen weeks pregnant and more or less residing solely in Scott’s room.

“How?!” Scott cried out in defense as he shut off the engine. “You’re pregnant! You need new clothes!”

“No, I don’t,” he said shortly. He unbuckled and got out of the car, Scott trailing shortly behind him.

“Yes—” Scott started, but Isaac cut him off.

“No! A couple weeks into the second trimester does not require you to drag me around the mall all fucking day to buy fat guy clothes,” he huffed. The day Isaac had been dreading ever since they found out he was pregnant had finally come. Yeah, he’d gotten a little pudgier around the midsection, but up until now it hadn’t really been anything too bad. Just a little extra padding. Except then a week ago it suddenly wasn’t. He had been getting dressed before school, Scott tying his shoes on the bed behind him. Isaac had just been about to put on a shirt when Scott stopped him.

“Wait!” he said excitedly. He sprung up from the bed and hurried over to Isaac. Taking him by the arms, Scott looked him up and down, making Isaac blushed a little. He still wasn’t used to people looking at him like this. Yeah, he’d had sex before. Being naked in front of someone wasn’t new. But this was different. Scott was just looking at him, no sense of lust in his eye. He was just looking and a big grin was breaking out across his face.

“What?” Isaac smirked, heat creeping up his neck onto his cheeks. Scott’s eyes flicked up to meet his.

“I think you’re showing,” Scott said. He looked like this was the best news that anyone could ever get, but Isaac felt his heart stutter a bit.

“Are you sure?” he played it off with a laugh. “I’m probably just bloated again.”

“Nuh uh,” Scott shook his head. He pulled Isaac by the hand over to his full length mirror hanging up on the wall. “Look.” Scott turned Isaac sideways and then wrapped his hands around his chest, slowly sliding them down across the definite swell of Isaac’s stomach.

“Fuck,” Isaac said, staring at it in the mirror. When the hell did that get there? He placed his own hands on his stomach, poking and prodding himself. The pudgy softness was still there, kind of. But under it was a firmness that was new. He tried to suck in his stomach. Nothing. It went up and in a little but the bump stayed.

“I guess we should get you some new clothes,” Scott said behind him.

“No,” Isaac shook his head, eyes never leaving the mirror. “I mean, not yet. I could pass this off for eating too much. It’s fine for now.” Really though, he didn’t want to end up in a bunch of clothes from the maternity store at the mall. He knew that in a time where he was bringing life into the world it was dumb to worry about his body, but he did. Isaac never really had a lot going for him before he was bitten. He was quiet and shy and he knew was a bit weird to everyone else. But one thing he did have was a nice body, and dammit he was proud of his abs. But now they were starting to look stretched and distorted, like he was staring into a funhouse mirror. So if he was going to lose that he was at least going to dress in his own clothes for as long as possible.

“Are you sure?” Scott asked. “Deaton said the children of an Alpha tend to grow a lot faster than the average baby. We may not have as long as you think.”

“I’m sure.” Isaac said, going back to where he had been getting dressed. He tossed the shirt he had been planning on wearing back into the closet. That wasn’t going to work anymore. Instead he grabbed a plain tee and a big hoodie. This could work. He owned a lot of baggie hoodies. He could make this work.

Except Scott insisted on new clothes. And kept insisting. And kept insisting all week until finally Isaac caved. Scott then decided to take Isaac to the mall and refused to let them leave until they bought him stuff. What they ended up with were two pairs of sweatpants and a couple of oversized sweaters. What a great fucking day. Now Isaac was pissed.

“Look,” Scott sighed, reaching out and stopping Isaac from going into the house. Isaac’s nostrils flared, but Scott didn’t seem phased. “I’m sorry if you’re not happy with what we got today. I was just trying to help because whether you like it or not your body is going to change a lot in the next couple of months and we need to be prepared for that, okay?” He reached out and took Isaac’s hand. “And really, I understand how much that has got to suck for you. But look on the bright side. Your werewolf healing means no stretch marks and a higher metabolism so after the baby is born it’ll take no time at all for you to get back to how you want to be. And even if you never go back, I’m still going to find you just as hot as I always have.” God dammit, Scott. Isaac really wanted to be mad. To huff upstairs and slam a door and ignore everyone for a while. That had been his plan for the afternoon and he should be allowed to because fuck he has a baby growing inside him. But he could feel his grip on his anger slipping away as Scott spoke until it was just a memory. Isaac stared at the ground.

“As hot as you _always_ have?” He finally said, casting a glance up at Scott. “How long have you been eyeing me Mr. McCall?” Scott smiled, rolling his eyes.

“I mean, even before we got together I could see how good you looked. I’m not blind.”

“Whatever you say, creep,” Isaac teased. Scott let out a laugh and just shook his head.

“Whatever, man. Let’s just go inside.” Isaac grinned and pressed down on the door handle, swinging it open and stepping inside.

“Is your mom not home?” He frowned as he pulled off his coat. None of the lights were on, but they had the car so she couldn’t have really gone anywhere. Unless someone maybe gave her a ride. Yeah, that’d make sense—

“Surprise!” all the lights flipped on and Isaac went on autopilot. All he saw was a sea of faces. Threats.

Protect. That’s what he had to do. He let out a bellowing roar, claws and fangs out as he crouched into a defensive position. One hand lay flexed at his hip, ready to strike out if anyone tried to get near him. The other hovered over his stomach.

“Isaac!” Scott shouted out in his alpha voice, and that immediately dragged Isaac back down to earth. He blinked once. Twice. His head clearing itself of the primitive rage that had suddenly overcome it. His eyes darted around the room because threat. Protect. But all he saw were the stunned faces of his friends.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat as he rose back up into a normal standing position, claws and fangs receding.

“Dude, what the hell?” Stiles said from over behind the couch. He was standing next to Lydia, who had one eyebrow cocked in amusement, and Allison who had a deep frown set on the corners of her mouth.

“I warned them it wasn’t a good idea to surprise a pregnant wolf,” Deaton said matter-of-factly from where he lounged in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Sorry about that,” Isaac cringed, scratching at the back of his neck. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Just the simple instinct to protect your cub,” Deaton chuckled. Ms. McCall and even Sheriff Stilinski were standing by Deaton. They both looked worried, but Isaac couldn’t really blame them. A familiar hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Scott asked him softly. Isaac nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just a little embarrassed.” Scott smiled softly at him before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

“It’s okay. I think they all understand,” he said, ignoring Lydia’s “Awww” from across the room.

“We do we do, now let’s get this party started,” Lydia said, hurrying out from behind the couch and pulling Isaac over to the arm chair. “Sit. Let us handle everything.” As Lydia pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider, Isaac noticed the small stack of presents on the coffee table.

“Whose idea was this?” Isaac laughed.

“Who do you think?” Allison nudged his shoulder with the back of her hand, nodding toward Lydia. Isaac had the biggest grin on his face. Man, he was glad she was here. Things were a bit tense for a while there. After the whole incident with Scott’s mom they figured it might be best to go ahead and tell their friends too. Everyone took it well (Isaac even got a congratulations e-card from Jackson) except for Allison. She got weirdly distant. Isaac thought that even though Scott had definitely ended things with her she had secretly felt like she’d have another chance in the future. The whole future father to a man’s baby kind of ruined that prospect. He couldn’t really blame her for being upset. Scott’s a fucking catch. But still, before they had dated, he and Allison had been friends. He missed his friend.

“Oh come on. I wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to shop for a baby,” Lydia scoffed. “Thanks to his Aunt Lydia he’s going to be the best dressed infant in California.”

“ _He_?” Scott asked, coming up and taking a seat on the arm rest of Isaac’s chair.

“Yeah, we don’t know the gender yet,” Isaac said, taking the glass of cider Lydia was handing him. Stiles laughed.

“Try telling that to Lydia. Me though? I’ve got ten bucks on it being a girl.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Scott gave his best friend an incredulous look like he couldn’t quite tell if he was making a joke or not. Stiles shook his head.

“Nope. Lydia’s got ten on boy. Allison five on girl. My dad even bet.”

“There’s no way I’m betting against the banshee after she found all those bodies,” Sheriff Stilinski said. Melissa slapped him on the chest. Scott’s mouth hung open in shock.

“I cannot believe my best friend is holding a betting pool on my first born child,” he said. Isaac just laughed because really, he wasn’t surprised at all. It was something he would totally expect from Stiles and this was good, this was familiar. It was nice that even in this strange moment in his life, other aspects remained steady.

“Don’t worry, Scott,” Deaton said, his voice a mix of amusement and sympathy. “I haven’t placed any bets.”

“Me either,” Ms. McCall said. She reached for her purse and started digging around, pulling out her wallet. “But since it’s happening anyway I’m going to put a five down on girl.”

“Mom!” Scott said in horror as she passed a five dollar bill over to Stiles. Isaac laid a hand on Scott’s knee.

“When can we find out, Deaton?” he asked. Deaton shrugged.

“Probably in another two weeks or so.” Lydia squealed with excitement.

“Are you showing yet, Isaac? Let us see.” She reached over and yanked Isaac to his feet, causing some of his drink to slosh out onto the chair. He was going to wipe it up, but he was too busy being manhandled by the tiny strawberry-blonde. Before he knew what was happening his shirt was up and hands were upon him.

“Oh. My. God.” Lydia said, staring at the small bulge of his stomach.

“Yeah,” he smiled softly, looking down at himself. Everyone oohed and awed at him until finally they released him. Lydia made sure everyone was holding a glass before raising hers high up in the air.

“To the baby!” she cheered. And everyone echoed, “To the baby!” Isaac took a drink before finding his hand drifting to his stomach. He pressed in a bit, feeling the little lump and bit back a grin. A third of the way there.

 

 

 

17 weeks pregnant

 

Isaac was standing in the back of the vet clinic, cleaning off some trays while Deaton was giving a dog a shot in the next room. The door to the office dinged as someone came in, and Isaac shut off the sink, wiping his hands on his jeans. He made to go see who was there, but Deaton held up a hand to stop him.

“You take Bandit here back to the kennel. I’ll go to the front,” he said.

“Oh. Yeah.” Isaac stopped in his tracks. Thank god Deaton was there. He kept forgetting that he wasn’t really supposed to be seen right now. Deaton disappeared through the door that led to the front office. The dog on the table looked up at him curiously. He let out a short, sharp whistle. “Come on boy.” He took Bandit through the back out the gray door that led to their kennel area, finding his spot and opening the door. His food was low. Isaac should probably fill it up. Bandit was being treated during morning feeding so he wouldn’t have eaten yet. Isaac grabbed his bowl and took it to the food dispenser, filling it up before taking it back. He crouched down to set it back on the concrete when Bandit let out a happy bark, running up and prodding at Isaac’s stomach with his nose. Isaac just sighed. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Every time Isaac handled one of the dogs now they tried to get near his stomach. They were never aggressive or anything. In fact they were usually surprisingly gentle. But still. It got annoying when he was just trying to do his job and he couldn’t get the animals to leave him alone.

He stood up, giving Bandit a quick scratch behind the ears before closing the gate and heading back inside. Through the doorways he could see Deaton standing in the examination room, chatting nicely with someone. Deaton glanced up at him when he walked on.

“Isaac,” he called over. “Your replacement is here.”

“What?” He frowned. It was only him on the schedule today. They only had a few more hours until they closed anyway. He stepped into the examination room to see a grinning Scott standing by the counter. Isaac let out a groan.

“Ouch,” Scott frowned, taken aback. “You’d think your boyfriend would be happy to see you.”

“I am I am,” Isaac sighed, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes. “But you’re supposed to be hanging out with Stiles. This was your one day off.”

“I know,” Scott said. He stepped forward and pulled Isaac’s hands away from his face. He refused to let go of them too, gently rubbing his thumbs over Isaac’s knuckles. “But Stiles and I were getting bored, I swear. We had just been playing video games all day and he wanted to go hang out with Lydia so I told him I’d come here to check on you. You don’t need to be on your feet so much.”

“What I don’t need is for you to be worrying about me so much,” Isaac told him. “I’m fine.” Scott sighed and dropped Isaac’s hands.

“Would you please just sit down for a bit?” he asked. “It would make me feel better.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, going over to one of the chairs against the wall of the examination room. Seventeen weeks pregnant and Scott was constantly hanging over his shoulder ready to jump in if Isaac wanted to do so much as push in a chair. He was afraid that when he got to the third trimester, Scott was going to put him in a bubble.

He really didn’t see what the big deal was. Yeah, he had a person growing inside him. So what? He was doing everything right. Eating healthy, being super careful, taking all the supplements Deaton was giving him, staying active but not too active. He had this. The only issue so far had been school. The little jerk inside him was growing so fast he’d already reached the point where he couldn’t hide his gut under baggy clothes. Ms. McCall of course was amazing and was able to score him a doctor’s note saying he had mono.

He actually missed school though. One week of homebound so far and he was going insane. The vet’s office was his one escape. As long as he stayed in the back he was able to still work and actually be productive, something he was craving at the moment. Not even halfway there and this kid was making things a bit difficult…

“Uh oh,” he said as something in his stomach turned. Scott was immediately by his side. Of course.

“What? What is it?” he asked, scrambling to take Isaac’s hands.

“Nothing, nothing.” Isaac shook his head. But then it happened again. A pressure on his stomach. Was this a contraction? It was way too early. It didn’t really hurt, but it wasn’t exactly pleasant. It was just this pushing, only it felt ten times weirder because it was happening on his insides. “Wait, something’s happening.”

“Deaton!” Scott called out. Deaton hurried over.

“What is it?”

“Something’s wrong.” Scott bit his lip, brow furrowed deep in a frown. Deaton got to his knees and lifted up Isaac’s shirt. He pressed a firm hand against his stomach, feeling to the left. Then to the right. Isaac held his breath, waiting for Deaton to say something and mentally kicking himself. This kid wasn’t a little jerk. It wasn’t making things difficult. God dammit, Isaac had jinxed his pregnancy and what if he lost the baby and fuck it would crush Scott and him too fuck. Just fuck.

Deaton’s face relaxed and he began to chuckle.

“What?” Isaac said quickly. Deaton reached over and pulled Scott’s hands away from Isaac’s, placing them carefully on Isaac’s stomach.

“I assure you everything is perfectly fine.”

“What’s happening?” Scott asked, worry still etched deep on his face. Deaton adjusted his hands a little.

“Your baby is kicking.” Deaton laughed as he stood and started moving toward the door to the lobby. “I’ll give you three a minute.”

Isaac could feel his heartbeat immediately start to slow down. Thank god. He looked down at Scott who was staring in wonder at his stomach.

“You alright?” Isaac chuckled, voice cracking just a bit. Scott looked up at him and nodded. He had tears in his eyes.

“You’ve got to feel this,” he said. He reached up and pulled Isaac’s hands down to where his had been.

“Believe me, I can.” Tears began to well up in his eyes too and the baby kicked again. It was so weird because this time he could feel it both inside and out. Scott began to laugh, inching over a bit on his knees so he was closer to Isaac’s head. He reached up, gently cupping Isaac’s face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Isaac sighed into it. Scott’s lips were warm and familiar and yes his cheeks were a little wet but that just made Isaac tear up a bit more too because he was happy, dammit. They were happy together and that thought just made Isaac even happier.

“Ahem,” Deaton said from the doorway. Isaac didn’t know how long their lips had been together, but Scott didn’t pull away for another few seconds, finally releasing Isaac and standing. Deaton smiled, warm and friendly, “I’ve just locked the front doors and turned the sign to ‘Closed’. If you’d like, we can do another ultrasound.”

“Can you tell the sex, now?” Isaac asked, more eager than he meant to sound.

“I should be able to, yes.” Deaton nodded. Isaac looked up at Scott, who was already staring at him. Isaac knew him well enough to see the excitement sparking behind his eyes.

“Do you want to?” Scott asked, a smirk spreading across his lips.

“I think so,” Isaac said with a nod. Then more surely, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Alright then,” Deaton clapped his hands together. “If you would please remove your shirt and have a seat on the examination table. Scott, if you wouldn’t mind grabbing some extra pillows for him.”

“Sure,” Scott said, heading to the supply closet in the back. Isaac stood and tugged his shirt off over his head, throwing it onto his chair before sitting down on the edge of the table. His hands gripped the edge of the cold metal. Why was it always so cold? That can’t be comfortable for the animals. It certainly wasn’t for him when he had to lay on it. Scott came back with a stack of old beige pillows and placed them neatly at the end of the table. He helped Isaac swing his legs up and scoot back so he was positioned properly, propped up on the pillows.

“You ready for this?” Isaac asked, reaching for Scott’s hand. Deaton was getting all of the equipment out from one of the cabinets.

“Definitely,” Scott beamed, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Give me just a moment,” Deaton said, setting the equipment up and turning on the machine. He grabbed the tube of gel and popped the cap before squeezing a generous amount onto Isaac’s stomach. Isaac shivered. The gel was cold, the table was cold. The only thing that wasn’t freezing right now seemed to be Scott’s hand on his. He dealt with it though as Deaton rubbed the gel around. It was worth it. A few moments of discomfort for something great.

Isaac’s breath caught in his throat as Deaton pressed the device against his stomach and a grainy image appeared on the screen. He could hear Scott’s heartbeat speed up next to him. “Let me see if I can find it,” Deaton said, moving it all across Isaac’s stomach.

Scott and Isaac’s eyes never left the screen, taking in every angle of their baby. Up, down, side to side, then… There. Deaton froze. The image froze.

“Do you have it?” Scott asked, anticipation heavy on his lips. Deaton nodded.

“I have it.”


	4. To Accidentally Lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from the dead? I've got a gift for you, not only this new chapter, but I actually finished this fic before posting this to make sure I don't go another year and a half without posting X/// I'll post the final chapter on Friday and then the epilogue some other time over the weekend. Thank you guys for reading!

Twenty-Five Weeks Pregnant

“Alright, you ready?” Scott asked. The two boys were sitting on Scott’s bed, legs crossed. Facing each other. One of Ms. McCall’s big, glass kitchen bowls sat between them, filled to the brim with little slips of paper.

“Ready.” Isaac nodded.

“Whatever we draw. That’s it,” Scott said for the umpteenth time. Isaac was very clear on the rules. He’s the one that came up with this game.

“Whatever we draw,” he echoed back with certainty. It really should not be taking them this long to make this decision. Scott shifted a bit in his seat then plunged his hand into the ball. Paper crinkled and scratched as he swirled his hand around, smiling wide before finally pinching a slip between his fingers.

“What’s it say?” Isaac asked, biting his lip in anticipation. Scott unfolded it before breaking out into a chuckle.

“Ashley,” he showed Isaac. Isaac let out a groan of frustration and reached out for the piece of paper. Scott was too quick and yanked it out of the way. Isaac tried again and still missed.

“Give me that,” he said, doing his best to sound menacing, but he was unable to suppress his smile.

“Fine,” Scott said, handing him the slip. Isaac quickly tore it in half, tossing the pieces back in the bowl.

“There’s no way we’re picking Ashley.”

“You said whatever—”

“Yeah, and you’re the one who put that in there. So congratulations, you’ve condemned our son Ashley to a life of ridicule,” Isaac said, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. Scott shrugged. He moved the bowl to the side and, oh no. Isaac knew that look. He had just enough time to raise his arms in defense when Scott lunged at him, dragging him down onto the mattress. “Come on!” he laughed as Scott buried his face in the crook of Isaac’s neck.

“You come on,” he said, voice muffled into Isaac’s shoulder. He pulled back enough that he could peck Isaac on the cheek. “Is this really how we want to name our first child?”  
Isaac stared down at his rounded belly, rising and falling with a sigh. “No,” he admitted quietly. He began to shift upward, scooting himself back until he was leaning against the headrest instead of flat on his back. “But at this rate we’re not going to decide on a name until he’s three.”

Ever since Deaton had told them that they’d be having a boy, life had become one big contest to try and come up with a name. All they had managed so far was a list of names they definitely didn’t want such as Bertram, which was apparently an old family name on Scott’s side that his mom almost named him, and Stiles, no matter how hard Stiles pushed for it. That little slip of paper was supposed to solve all their problems.

Scott pushed himself up to Isaac’s level, rolling over so he could press himself into Isaac’s side. He threw an arm over him. “I still say we name him Jay,” Scott said with a smirk. Isaac snorted. Even an unplanned pregnancy couldn’t stop Scott’s recent quest for academic betterment. On his classic literature kick, he’d just gotten to The Great Gatsby and he loved it. Jay had been one of the first names he suggested.

“You do remember he was brutally murdered, right?”

“Meh,” he shrugged. “I wouldn’t say brutally. Besides, when he was alive he was so cool.” 

“Pass,” Isaac said. “What about Billy?” Scott laughed.

“Adorable, but no way. Billy Lahey-McCall? Far too many L’s. How about Jack?”

“Yet another Leo Dicaprio character who met a tragic fate. Never knew you were such a fan,” Isaac teased, poking Scott in the side. Scott snuggled in closer with a dopey grin on his face.

“What can I say?” He gave Isaac a tight squeeze. “He’s dreamy.” Isaac laughed before patting his stomach.

“I guess anything’s dreamy compared to this blimp,” he said, rubbing his hand in a wide circle around his abdomen. He could feel Scott stiffen against him, making him look down in concern. Scott’s mouth was pressed into a firm line, jaw clenched, and he had that little crease between his eyebrows that he got when he was upset but trying not to say anything. “What?” Isaac asked. It was just a joke. It wasn’t even about Scott.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Scott said, releasing Isaac from his hug. He sat up so he could look Isaac in the eyes.

“What? I was just kidding, I didn’t—”

“Yeah, but I don’t like jokes about how you look. You look great,” Scott said firmly. Isaac could tell that he was actually pretty peeved about this. He sighed.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t actually mean it in a bad way,” he tried. “But objectively my stomach has grown to an abnormally large size and I’m all pasty from being stuck in the house for weeks. I’m cool with it because I know it’s just a part of this pregnancy thing, but come on,” he gestured down at his stomach. “It’s not exactly sexy.”

Scott didn’t say anything at first. Just gently picked up Isaac’s hands and moved them out of the way so he could put his own on Isaac’s belly. “Do you know what this is?” he asked finally, casting a glance up at Isaac.

“It’s our baby,” Isaac said, but Scott shook his head, hand slipping under Isaac’s shirt and nudging it up.

“It’s more than that.” He bowed his head to kiss it softly, thumbs beginning to rub gentle circles into Isaac’s flesh. “This is tying us together. I’m yours and you’re mine. This is what’s making us a family and because of this,” he patted Isaac’s stomach, giving it one last peck before sitting up, “I will always be a part of your life and you will always be a part of mine.” Scott swooped down and captured Isaac’s lips in a warm kiss, tongue just barely licking out across his mouth before pulling back and adding, “I can’t think of anything sexier.”

Isaac chuckled. Scott’s neck was warm under his hand as he reached up and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him down so their foreheads touched. “That was so cheesy,” he said. Scott grinned wide, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“It seems to have worked.” Scott pressed a soft hand to Isaac’s thigh, rubbing back and forth and slowly working his way up. Isaac shuddered.

“Shut up,” he laughed, a little breathless. He surged forward, forcing Scott to roll over onto his back so Isaac could take his position straddling Scott’s hips. They had figured out pretty early on that for their sex life to survive this pregnancy Isaac needed to be on top. Well… he still bottomed, but he sat on top. His stomach made everything else pretty complicated, it keeping him from lifting his legs high enough if he were on his back, and he straight up refused to do doggy style. It invited too many wolf jokes.

Isaac gripped Scott’s hips with his thighs, placing his hands firmly on Scott’s chest. God, Isaac loved how Scott felt under him. So warm and soft, but with hard muscle underneath and a rapidly beating heart. As nice as Scott’s body was and as much as he loved to feel it, Isaac thought the heart was the best part. He was the one making it beat like that. He could do that to Scott, and that really turned him on.

“Wow, not wasting any time, are we?” Scott said. Isaac shook his head.

“Nope.” He reached down and tugged off his shirt, tossing it aside. Scott made to do the same, but Isaac let out a little whine.

“Fine,” he sighed, letting go of his hem. “Try not to rip this one. I’m running out of clothes.”

Isaac grinned. He had a tendency to claw. He knew that. He just didn’t care all that much because undressing Scott was one of his favorite things in the world and sometimes he got a little impatient. He slipped his hands under Scott’s shirt, running them up the smooth skin until he reached his chest. Isaac could feel a nipple under him, stiffening a bit at his touch, so of course he had to pinch it. Maybe a little too hard because Scott yelped, but then Isaac was pulling Scott’s shirt off.  
It took some awkward wriggling about, but they were both able to shimmy out of their pants. Isaac reached over, stretching to get into the bedside drawer where he pulled out the lube. He handed it to Scott, cap giving a little pop as it opened, who immediately started pouring it on his fingers. Isaac shook his head.

“I’m still good from this morning,” he told him. Scott grinned.

“Alright,” he said. Instead of pouring more lube where he gripped at the base of his own dick, running his hand up and down until it was slick and shiny. Scott looked up at Isaac expectantly. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nodded. He shifted until he could feel the blunt tip of Scott’s dick pressed against his ass. He suppressed a shudder, feeling Scott line himself up. Slowly, slowly, slowly he sank down until his ass was nestled against Scott’s pelvis. Oh god it felt so good, so full so fulfilling. Back and forth he rocked, relishing the smooth glide of Scott’s flesh inside him. And there, that was the spot. Right there, oh my god. He let out a soft moan because god damn it was a relief. In the last week or so, Isaac’s sex-drive had been off the charts. He was practically begging for it three or four times a day. Judging by the way Scott’s mouth hung open just a little and his eyes rolled back in his head when Isaac cupped his cheek, he didn’t seem to mind. He was happy to oblige.

Isaac moved up and down, up and down, Scott meeting him halfway with little jerks of his hips that caused him to relentlessly ram into the bundle of nerves inside Isaac. They went until Isaac’s thighs were quivering from gripping so tight and then finally, “Oh god,” Scott panted just as Isaac’s arms threatened to buckle from the weight of him leaning back for so long.

“Close?”

“Yeah,” his voice was ragged. Desperate. The little vein at his temple was sticking out like it always did when he was trying really hard not to cum. Isaac smirked maybe a little devilishly and circled his hips. Scott’s back arched up off the bed, neck craning back. Isaac did it again, and again, and then Scott let out something between a grunt and a whimper and Isaac could feel him cumming inside him. Isaac made to roll off of him, but Scott placed a hand on his thigh to keep him still. Scott reached up and wrapped a hand around Isaac’s cock and began to pull. It was rough and fast and he must have been more keyed up than he thought because it didn’t take long before Isaac let out a little cry of Scott’s name and came all over his chest, strands of white standing out in stark contrast against Scott’s tan skin.

Scott released him and Isaac swung his leg over him so that he could climb off and lay beside him instead. He nuzzled up against Scott, placing an arm around him and accidentally smearing a bit of cum. They rarely talked directly after sex. Usually they just lay pressed against each other until a phone rang or a stomach growled or some other interference from the outside world shattered their perfect picture. This time though it was the fact that Isaac could feel his arm starting to stick to Scott’s chest.

“We could both use a shower,” he said, pulling his arm away. The bed squeaked a little as he rose up off it, taking Scott’s hand and pulling him with him to the bathroom.

“I love you, you know,” Scott said as Isaac turned the knobs of the shower. They stepped into the warm spray.

“I know,” Isaac said. Scott pulled Isaac back into him, Isaac’s back pressed against his chest, and rested his chin on Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac pulled away, grabbing the bar of soap and turning around. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, running the soap across Scott’s torso. Scott was being unusually quiet. He just shrugged, prying the soap from Isaac’s hands with gentle fingers.

“I dunno,” he said as he began to wash Isaac. “Us before we got together.”

“Oh?” Isaac frowned. He and Scott didn’t really talk about the past much. They knew enough about each other’s history, they had survived many of the more difficult times together, and there was so much in the future they had to prepare for it just never really occurred to them to talk about the past.

“Was I your first?” Scott asked.

“No,” Isaac snorted out a laugh. What kind of question was that? But then Scott’s face fell and Isaac froze. Shit. “I mean,” he backtracked, “You were my first guy…”

“Oh,” Scott said, shoulders sagging a bit.

“Well you and Allison did it, didn’t you?” Isaac asked. Even in their brief fling he and Allison had gotten pretty physical on multiple occasions. They never went all the way, but knowing how tactile Scott was, he couldn’t imagine they had been together so long without at least one romp in the hay.

“Yeah,” Scott frowned. He seemed to catch himself, shaking his head and forcing his expression into one of neutrality. “You know you’re right,” he said, voice aggressively casual. 

“I’ve done it before. I can’t really be disappointed that you’ve done it before too. I guess I just liked the idea of being your first.”

“I’m sorry,” Isaac said, pulling Scott into a hug. “If it makes you feel better you probably would have been if I hadn’t lived with Erica for that bit of time. You remember how… excitable she was.”

“Oh yeah,” Scott laughed against him. “I forgot about that.” Those words hit Isaac with a shock, making him stiffen. Scott must have felt it because he pulled away, worry creased onto his brow. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Isaac said, voice distant. He forgot. Scott forgot about that. Isaac knew that he only meant he hadn’t made the connection between Isaac living with Erica and them possibly having sex, but still. Forgot. Boyd and Erica had been his first real friends. Yeah, they were kind of forced to bond over Derek’s fucked up pack dynamics, but that didn’t matter. When all Isaac had for so long was his father’s hatred, being accepted by anyone was a pretty huge deal. They were there for him and now, bit by bit, they were starting to be forgotten. Isaac didn’t even really think about them as much as he used to. They didn’t deserve that. Not when they had done so much for Isaac.

“Scott,” Isaac said, voice cracking.

“Yeah?” Scott’s hand was on Isaac’s shoulder giving a comforting squeeze. Poor Scott probably had no idea what he had said wrong. It wasn’t really Scott’s fault. Isaac hated that the hormones made it so that the smallest thing could set him off. But this didn’t really feel like a small thing. Yeah, he bet on a normal, non-pregnant day he wouldn’t get quite so upset over this, but this was still a big deal.

“Um…” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had an idea. It would be perfect. They’d never be forgotten. “What about Eric? For the baby I mean. Eric Vernon Lahey-McCall?” He threw that out there, breath catching as he watched Scott close his eyes in thought. Scott’s lips were moving, the barest ghost of a whisper sounding from them as if he were trying the name out on his tongue.

“It’s a bit of a mouthful,” he said like he was thinking out loud. He looked Isaac in the eye, expression soft, and smiled. “But I can’t think of anything better.”  
Scott’s smile was like a trigger for Isaac’s own. He broke out into a grin so big it made his cheeks ache. “Cool,” he said dumbly.

“Glad that’s finally settled,” Scott said, pulling him into a hug. When they got out of the shower they toweled each other off, stepping out into Scott’s bedroom. The bowl of names lay spilled on the floor. Isaac and Scott picked all the little slips of paper off the carpet, scooping them back into the bowl. Then they dumped them in the trash.

 

Thirty-Four Weeks Pregnant

Babies-R-Us had exploded inside the McCall living room. At least, that’s what it looked like to Isaac as he surveyed the mounds and mounds of clothes, toys, and equipment that surrounded him. This had been the state of his house for the past couple of weeks, friends (mainly Lydia) giving him and Scott so much stuff that they didn’t know where to put it all. He should be grateful, and to some degree he was. But looking at all this stuff and realizing just how huge he had become made the ever-looming due date seem that much closer, and he really didn’t know if he was ready for that. Whatever. He wasn’t going to think about that now. Melissa —he was finally starting to call her that after weeks of her insisting— had taken it upon herself to use her day off as a shopping spree. She had returned home shortly after lunch with so many bags of baby stuff they practically dragged along the floor as she carried them in. Of course right then is when Scott got a call from Stiles in a panic over something, leaving Isaac to sit there alone while Melissa proudly presented her purchases.

“Now this one is a bit bigger, but it should fit him once he gets closer to one or so. But who knows, he grows so fast now he could be a giant by the time he’s a year old,” she said, holding up a tiny white shirt that had “My Daddy Loves Me,” written on it in blue, block letters. Isaac smiled and nodded to show he was listening. This was really sweet of her, and when he thought about it he was glad his son would have a grandmother who would spoil him. Isaac never had that. But if he had to look at another pair of tiny socks he was going to vomit. She folded the shirt back up and set it neatly in the pile to her left that had all the clothes they’d already looked through. The plastic bag rustled as she reached back in for the next thing. She paused, hand halfway in the bag.

“Oh no,” he muttered. She had that same mischievous twinkle in her eye that Scott always got when he was about to do something he thought was hilarious but knew would annoy Isaac.

“Okay, don’t hate me for this one,” she grinned, pulling out something furry and gray. “I couldn’t resist.” She held it up proudly and Isaac let out a groan, burying his face in his hands. It was a wolf onesie. Not even a onesie with wolves on it. A wolf onesie, complete with a hood with pointed ears and little paws on the hands and feet. “Come on it’s cute!” she cried out, flipping it around. “Look it’s even got a tail!”

Isaac peeked through his fingers. Sure enough, there was a tail dangling from the back of it. Okay maybe that made him smile a bit. “I guess it’s a little cute,” he admitted. She folded it up and put it in the pile, then pulled out a tiny leather jacket. Before he could comment on it there was a knock at the door. He froze, eyes flicking up to Melissa’s face, a frown creased into her lips.

“Who could that be…” she sat the jacket to the side. “Excuse me a second.” Rising from the ground, she made her way to the door, strategically positioning herself so that she could open it enough to be seen, but not enough that she’d expose the living room. Isaac watched as she opened it a crack, face immediately going pale before slamming it shut.

“You alright?” He asked, hurrying to his feet as best she could.

“Go upstairs. Now.”

“What’s wrong? Who is it?” His claws came out, eyes flashing yellow. She eyed him carefully before shaking her head.

“We don’t need that. Just go upstairs and call Scott,” she told him. He wanted to protest, but she had such a pleading look in her eyes. No, he shouldn’t argue. She had good judgment. He turned and hurried up the stairs, pulling his phone out of his pocket and quickly clicking on Scott’s number.

“What’s up, babe?” Scott answered casually as Isaac closed himself in Scott’s room.

“Hey,” he said quickly. “I think something’s wrong. You need to get home. Now.”

“What? What is it? Is it the baby? Should I call Deaton?”

“What? No, someone’s here. It seemed to really freak your mom out. She made me go upstairs.”

“Who is it? Is it someone dangerous?” Scott still sounded panicked. Isaac could hear a hint of his alpha voice coming through.

“I don’t know,” he said. “Give me a sec.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and zoned in on the voices he could hear downstairs.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Melissa said, sounding livid. Damn, Isaac would not want to be on her bad side.

“Jesus, whose stuff is all this? Are you pregnant?” a man’s voice said.

“No I’m not pregnant!”

“Okay okay, calm down. Is Scott here?”

“No. He’s not,” she said shortly. There was a long pause.

“Well do you know when he’ll be back?” he finally said. Nothing. “Come on, Melissa. I have the right to see him.”

“Like hell you do,” Melissa snapped. “Raf, you don’t get to just show up here whenever you want and expect to see him.” Isaac’s eyes went wide.

“Shit,” he said, bringing the phone back up to his ear. “Scott I think your dad’s here.” On the other end, Isaac could hear a crashing noise and the cry of a confused Stiles.

“What?” Scott said. “I’m on my way. Stay hidden.”

“Yeah, I’m planning on it.” Isaac stared down at the lump under his shirt. The baby felt restless, shifting and squirming inside him. There was a pressure in the side of his stomach and then the outline of a foot could be seen pressed against his skin. With a gulp, Isaac locked the door. He went and sat on the bed. “Hurry please.”

 

Scott made it home in record time. Isaac was still laying on the bed. He had zoned in on the conversation between Melissa and Scott’s father and things were tense to say the least. He could hear the voices abruptly stop and the door slam open.

“Scott,” Mr. McCall said. Rapid footsteps thudded against hard wood. “Where are you going?”

“I have to check on Isaac,” Scott called out, feet pounding up the stairs. Isaac heard Mr. McCall utter a confused, “Who’s Isaac?” but he was just going to let Melissa explain that. The doorknob started jiggling violently and Scott pounded on the door. Shit, he forgot he had locked it. He hurried up as best he could to turn the latch. As soon as the lock clicked open Scott was upon him, arms wrapping him into a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” Isaac asked him. He could practically feel Scott’s heart hammering against his chest.

“Yeah,” he huffed, a little out of breath. “Sorry, I guess I just got a little freaked out when you called.”

“I’m fine,” Isaac said, rubbing his back. Scott nodded that he understood, cheeks looking a little flushed.

“Good, good,” he said, pulling away and running a hand down his face. “Jesus, look at me I’m a mess.” He laughed sharply. “I just hated the thought of you stuck up here hiding.”

“It’s okay—”

“No,” Scott shook his head. “You shouldn’t have to hide like this. Especially not for my stupid dad.” Isaac scoffed.

“Don’t be dumb.” He reached out and put a hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Your dad doesn’t know anything about us. Not the whole boyfriends thing and definitely not the supernatural pregnancy. I definitely should hide. He owns a gun.” Scott ducked his head, face still riddled with guilt. Isaac sighed. “I’m fine. I swear.”

“You’re sure?” Scott smiled softly.

“One hundred percent,” he nodded. Some of the tension went out of Scott’s shoulders. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Isaac’s cheek.

“I’m going to tell him,” he said, voice surprisingly soft for a statement that was so fucking important. He started to pull away, turning back toward the door, but Isaac grabbed his wrist.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” he said, pulling Scott back toward him. There was no way he was letting him out that door. “Tell him what? The homosexual or the supernatural?”

“Both.”

“Okay, you might want to rethink that, Mr. Alpha,” Isaac gripped him by the bicep, forcing him to face him. “I get why you want to do this, but it’s a really bad idea.”

“You don’t deserve-” Scott started, but Isaac cut him off.

“Your dad doesn’t deserve anything from you, okay? You don’t owe him any sort of explanation.” He softened his grip, sliding his hand up so that it rested on the base of Scott’s neck. Isaac could feel his pulse beneath his hand, still a little elevated. “If you want to go down there and tell him about me, your boyfriend, then do it. But do it because you want to and not out of this intense sense of duty you always seem to be carrying around. But going down there and telling him about me as the guy carrying your werewolf baby doesn’t just affect us, it affects the entire supernatural world.”

Isaac had a lot more to say on the tip of his tongue, but by the way Scott was gnawing on his lower lip, he could tell he’d need a second to soak everything in.

“Intense sense of duty, huh?” Scott said, a wry smile spreading. Isaac grinned.

“I love your duty.” He pecked Scott on the lips. “But you get what I’m saying, right?” Scott’s smile vanished.

“Yeah, I get it, and you’re right.” He looked down, tears sparkling bright in his eyes.

“You okay?” Isaac asked as one escaped, gliding down Scott’s cheek. Scott laughed, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Yeah,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s just… This is all kind of shit, isn’t it? I mean, I’m supposed to be the alpha. Be in control of everything. You’re the guy I love and I just want to show you off to everyone but instead you’re stuck in here hiding and I have no fucking clue what I’m doing.” 

To anyone else, it would look like Scott was just a little upset. But Isaac knew better. Scott was just so good at keeping it all locked up, and most people couldn’t tell when he’d finally pushed too much stuff down inside. Isaac could feel it though. He could hear it in his voice and in his heartbeat. Through the touch of his hand on Scott’s neck, he could sense it there. Scott was barely hanging on.

Isaac felt like a real ass about that. He was so emotional all the time because of the pregnancy hormones, he wasn’t used to Scott getting upset. He didn’t think about how this must have been equally hard for him. Isaac had been counting on Scott to be his emotional rock, something he could throw all of his baggage onto when it came up. He should have realized that Scott needed someone too. It was his job to realize.

“Come here,” Isaac said past the lump growing in his throat. He pulled Scott tight, squeezing him so hard he knew his fingers would leave little marks where they pressed into his skin. He held him until he could feel his breathing calm ever so slightly. Deep in Isaac’s stomach, he could feel stirring, as if the baby knew a moment was happening and wanted to be a part of it. If Isaac could high five the kid he would because this was exactly what he needed. “Here,” he said, shaky hands guiding Scott’s to his stomach.

The sheer heat radiating from Scott’s hand felt so good against Isaac’s stretched skin, and Isaac could immediately feel the baby shifting, stretching towards it as if he knew right where his dad was. Isaac didn’t miss the soft intake of breath from Scott or the way his heartbeat slowed down even more. That’s exactly what Isaac had been hoping for.

“This,” he said, having to clear his throat because god dammit that lump was still there. “This is what makes it not shit. The way your face lights up anytime anything baby related happens.” Scott grinned, cheeks tinting just a bit red. “Like you said, this baby connects us for life and sometimes I still can’t believe it. I mean… you’re Scott McCall and I get to hold you and kiss you and have your baby inside me and sometimes I feel so overwhelmed by just how much I love you that I can’t stand it. I never thought I could feel like this. So yeah, sometimes it’s hard, but we made this baby and in a couple of weeks he’s going to come into this world and I’m not nearly as terrified as I should be because I know we’ll come up with some sort of excuse to explain where he came from and everything will somehow work itself out. I don’t need to know all the details yet because for now, knowing that you’re never going to be as shitty as your father is enough for me.”

“I…” Scott choked. He sniffled a little, ducking his head in the shy way Isaac found absolutely adorable. “Um… I love you?” he met Isaac’s gaze and Isaac’s heart leapt and the child in his stomach rolled over. Isaac had meant what he said. It could be overwhelming to look at Scott and really see him. Especially now. He was so big and tough and could handle anything, but right now he looked so sweet with that bit of red brushed across his cheeks and the extra shimmer in his eyes.

“I know,” Isaac said, forcing himself to give Scott a light nudge toward the door.

Scott cast one more glance over his shoulder, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth before he slipped out the door. Isaac lumbered over to the bed, flopping down with a huff. He could hear Scott stomping down the stairs perhaps a little harder than was necessary, and then a gruff, "What do you want?"

Nope. Nope, Isaac wasn't going to eavesdrop on this conversation. Scott would tell him all about it soon enough. Lucky for him, just as he could feel his ear slipping back toward the voices downstairs, his phone buzzed on the bed side table next to him. He glanced over and was greeted by Stiles's name flashing on his screen.

STILES: What's happening? Everything okay???

Isaac sighed and occupied himself by typing out the story of Rafael McCall's sudden and terribly timed arrival. Stiles responded with the appropriate amounts of "Wtfff???" and 

"What does that asshole want?" Isaac was so relieved to have someone else to vent to about this that he didn't even realize that Scott was done until he could be heard right outside the door. Isaac tried to heave himself up, but the lumpy, stirring bulge got in his way and he gave up.  
Scott came in, the bridge of his nose pinched firmly between his fingers. Isaac stared, his heart up in his throat as he waited for some reaction, but all he could see was his boyfriend looking beyond tired.

"Hey," he said through droopy eyes. 

"Hey," Isaac said back. For not the first time since his stomach had swelled to three times its size, he was frustrated with how it seemed to act as a physical restraint because all he wanted to do was rush over to Scott and wrap him in his arms. Okay maybe that's not all he wanted because he had a million questions dancing on the tip of his tongue. He had to clamp down on it to keep them from all jumping out at once because Scott did not look prepared for an interrogation. 

Scott shuffled over to the bed and flopped down next to Isaac. Black hairs tickled Isaac's neck as Scott buried his face into his shoulder. A heavy arm came down across his chest and gave him a squeeze.

"That was..." Scott sighed, failing to finish the thought.

"Exhausting?"

Isaac chuckled. Scott's chest shook lightly as he laughed too. "Yeah. I don't know what's wrong with me. As soon as he left it was like all my energy just disappeared. I'm apparently not physically equipped to deal with long-lasting emotional conversations."

"It's the adrenaline," Isaac said. He let himself relax further into the pillows and his eyes drifted up toward the ceiling. Scott wasn't letting him move even a fraction of an inch away from him though, and burrowed further into his neck like a groundhog. "Once it's gone you crash like you've just come off of a hundred cups of coffee. Remember how exhausted we all were after the kanima fights? Or the Alpha pack?"

"I'd much rather take on another Alpha pack," Scott snorted. A grin spread on Isaac's lips, his hand drifting up to rest on top of the one Scott had splayed over his chest. 

"Was it really that bad?'

"He wants to get to know me," Scott said, jerking away suddenly. The mattress shifted as Scott propped himself up on his elbow, his face looming into Isaac's view. Isaac's brow creased.

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked. Scott blinked down at him, eyes wandering as Isaac watched him struggle to think of what to say.

"I just... Ugh!" He groaned, drawing a laugh out of Isaac. "He's had years and years to come back here and get to know me. To be a part of my life. And now that we're about to have a supernatural baby he shows up. Even when he's trying he just ends up being a major inconvenience." 

Isaac reached up and threaded his fingers into the hair at the base of Scott's neck, pulling him down until soft lips met his. It was quick. An act of reassurance more than anything. And when Scott pulled away he rested his forehead on Isaac's, eyes shut as he breathed in and out beneath Isaac's hands.

"But he is trying?"

Scott nodded against him. "Yeah."

"And are you going to let him in?"

Scott sighed, pulling away completely and rolling back over to his spot. "I told him about us," he sighed, voice distant. Isaac rolled over to watch him as he lay flat on his back, eyes up at the ceiling but they seemed to be staring further past that.

"What did he say?" he asked. Scott snorted, his lips curling into the barest hint of a smile.

"I believe his exact words were, 'Oh, okay then.' I think he's so determined not to screw this up I could have told him I had chopped up bodies out back and he would have been cool with it."

Isaac laughed. That was good. Scott had actually opened up a little to his father. Isaac still wasn't sure his presence was a good thing, but he figured if he were here it would be healthier for Scott to at least make an effort rather than close himself off. As he watched Scott though, that tiny smile shrank until his lips had pursed and his eyes crinkled with worry.

"Scott, it's going to be okay. You don't--" he started, cut off by the biting disappointment on Scott's face as he turned his head to look at Isaac.

"I told him about that baby too."

"Oh." Isaac froze. That was... that was a bit of a bigger deal. He could feel his stomach twisting up, the sudden influx of stress making the baby punch up the inner wall of his left side. His hand instinctively reached for it, feeling the pressure of tiny fist under taut skin and muscle. Despite the feeling of dread that crawled up the back of his neck and reached down to grip at his chest, there was the voice in his head telling him that his fear didn't matter right now. Scott needed him to be logical. "Okay..." he started, his mind trying to pick up enough speed to plow through the worry of a rather dickish FBI agent knowing about the supernatural world. "Okay. That's okay. We'll warn Derek and the other's and just be on our best behavior until he gets used to the idea. And we can have him talk to Deaton about it. Deaton calms everyone down. And it helps that your mom has just finished processing all of this because maybe..." But Scott shook his head.

"I uh... I didn't tell him about the whole werewolf thing. Just the baby."

"Wait, what?" His head reared back, trying to logically connect what was just said. It felt like he was trying to put identical poles of two magnets together because it wasn't quite clicking. Scott wouldn't look at his face.

"Well we couldn't exactly hide all the baby stuff and so he asked if I was having a kid and I said yes. And then he immediately asked if it was with Allison and I panicked and said yes to that too."

The air around Isaac grew stale, a bitter taste on the tip of his tongue. After the heat and a brief adjustment period to the dramatic swings of hormones, he'd gotten pretty good at controlling his inner wolf. It really only came through in times of fear, when his instincts needed to take over. He hadn't had an outburst of feral anger in a few months. But now, his mind was overwhelmed with vicious growling in his head that said, "My baby. My mate. Mine."

"You did what?" he snarled through fanged teeth. Scott looked positively pitiful as he gazed up at him.

"Babe," he said, his voice soft and comforting as he reached over to stroke Isaac's cheek. Isaac's own clawed hand shot out, grabbing Scott around the wrist. Scott looked taken aback, brown eyes wide with shock. Isaac didn't care. His vision was tinged at the edges with a haze of anger and instinct as his body moved more quickly and more gracefully than it had in weeks to straddle Scott.

"Mine," he said aloud, rubbing Scott's hand against his cheek before tossing it down on the bed. He leaned down, stomach pressing into Scott's as he shoved his face into Scott's neck, rubbing and nuzzling and sniffing. The scent of his mate filled his nose as his neck worked to spread himself over as much of Scott as he could. He could feel his own smell pouring off of him, the two mixing in the air and on Scott's skin as he gave a little nip at the base of Scott's collar bone. Yes. Scott was starting to smell like him. His. He could feel the baby, sandwiched between the two boys, stir with approval.

"Isaac?" Scott said, concern flooding his voice. It was distant though. A million miles away from where Isaac was staking his claim. Then the air reverberated with the voice of an alpha as Scott shouted, "Isaac!"

Isaac jerked back, the barbed hook of the voice digging into his mind and dragging him back into himself. He blinked, trying to reorient himself. Scott’s jaw was clenched, his face twisted into a mixture of frustration and concern.

“Sorry,” Isaac grumbled, clambering off of him and standing. He tugged at the hem of his shirt as claws receded. His wolf was still in there at the ready, pacing. Waiting to pounce. But he had it under control. His anger however, well, that seemed to be wholly human.

“You okay?” Scott asked, propping himself up on his elbows to level a gaze at Isaac. Isaac’s eyes narrowed.

“No, I’m not okay,” he said, hand raising on its own as his claws protested being hidden. His fist clenched helplessly instead, searching for some sort of release. “God!” he struck out, connecting with whatever was closest. The wall shook as fist connected with plaster. It didn’t break, thank god. As full as he was with anger, the fact that this was Ms. McCall’s house was still present in his mind.

“Isaac, calm down.”

Isaac’s head whipped around. God, his blood was pounding, whooshing in is ears and making his head spin. But mostly, his heart was aching. A wave of shame and frustration submerging him until he struggled for breath. “Don’t tell me to calm down.” His voice seemed disconnected from himself. Calm. Too calm for how sick he felt. Too calm for how he wanted to seem considering Scott had the nerve to tell him to “calm down.” His mouth gaped as he struggled with what to say. He couldn’t though. Not with Scott just staring at him. Because looking at that face, he knew he couldn’t stay mad for very long. But more than anything that’s what he wanted right now. More than any other time in this stupid pregnancy. More than with the maternity clothes. More than the cosmic injustice of the pregnancy itself. Because through all of those things it was him and Scott. His Scott. His baby. And Allison didn’t fit into that picture.

He turned around and walked out the door. Heading down the hall to his room. Was it even his room now, though? Practically everything he had had found a place in Scott’s room. He could hear Scott scrambling after him. 

"Isaac," he pleaded. "Isaac wait! What did you want me to say?"

"Not that." Isaac slammed the door, hearing the exasperated huff on the other side and choosing to ignore it. The mattress creaked beneath him as he sat on the foot of it, hands clenching the comforter before he threw himself back with a garbled cry that came out something like "Grrrwaaaaa!"

The irrationality of his anger did not escape him. The small section of his brain reserved for logical thinking could realize that what Scott told his dad was actually pretty smart. It explained the baby without revealing the supernatural world. It seemed like a plausible explanation. But still. He was pregnant for Christ's sake. No, he wasn't pulling the hormones card again. He hated that. His pregnancy, while emotional, hadn't completely compromised his intelligence. But that was just it. It was his pregnancy. And now he wasn't even going to get credit for it. And that stung.

A few minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. Isaac's nostrils flared, catching a whiff of Scott's scent drifting through the door. He ignored him. He just wanted to be alone.

Except... he wasn't really alone, was he? The stirring in his swollen stomach reminded him of that. He groaned. Even when he was alone he couldn't be. Ever. 

He loved this baby. He had to keep reminding himself of that. And it was true. He absolutely did love this baby, but he was so sick of it being inside him. Whenever he had pictured his future, he'd always imagined a bunch of kids. Perhaps as a way to prove he could be better than his own father. However, whenever he pictured it, him carrying them himself was never part of the plan. Everyone always painted pregnancy as a magical time in life. Well, frankly, Isaac was sick of magic in his life. He just wanted to live it. 

The happy family phase was what he wanted. This kid out of him and him and Scott together. That's why it was so bizarre and frustrating to him that the girl both he and Scott dated had been dragged into this. He rolled over, pulling the nearest pillow over his head. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before there was another knock at the door.

"Go away, Scott," he groaned, his voice muffled as he pulled the pillow even tighter. The knob clicked and hinges creaked as it swung open ever so slightly. "Scott!" He threw the pillow off and sat up as quickly as he could. "Oh," he said, met with the soft smile of Ms. McCall peering in on him.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He swung his legs around so his feet were planted firmly on the floor, allowing her plenty of room to sit next to him. She brushed a stray curl behind her ear as she treaded lightly into the room. When she sat, she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and hands clasped tight. There was plenty of space between the two of them, and Isaac respected that. Scott would have just come in and immediately thrown himself around Isaac. But she seemed to recognize that a little space was what he needed right now. Funny. It had been so long since he’d had a mother looking out for him he had forgotten how they always seemed to know exactly what to do.

“Have I ever told you about my pregnancy with Scott?” she asked finally. Isaac shook his head. She smiled, the memory a light laugh on her lips. “It was awful. And I mean awful. I gained forty pounds. Had ridiculous heart burn all the time. I wore my favorite pump sandals one day and my feet swelled up so bad Raf had to literally cut me out of them.” Isaac couldn’t help but smirk at the image of Ms. McCall being pried out of a pair of shoes. “I remember one day, I had had a really terrible shift at work. I come home to find that Raf had done his best to clean the house. He was really trying to make things easier for me and it was super sweet. Until I opened up the dishwasher and found three of our good crystal glasses in there, broken.” Isaac cast her a sideways glance and she cocked a brow. “It’s relevant I promise,” she said.

“Alright…” he frowned as she continued.

“I had told him I don’t know how many times that you can’t put the good crystal in the dishwasher. Those glasses were a wedding present from my grandmother. I was pissed. And he had the nerve to tell me I was being hormonal.”

Isaac let out a laugh. It wasn’t funny, but he could just feel that annoyance in him constantly, and judging by the way Ms. McCall’s hands were clench tight as she talked, she remembered it well.

“I lost it. Started yelling about how if he couldn’t listen to me or respect my emotions, then he was a terrible husband. I said some pretty mean things, to be honest.”

“You were right though,” Isaac said, studying her hard. “He was a terrible husband.” She laughed. Her hands unclenched and she leaned back, thick curls swaying. 

“He was later. But at the time he was actually a really good husband who I loved very much. He just said something stupid. And did something stupid, I guess. Those glasses were a part of a set. I was never able to replace them. But I got over it. You see my point?”

“Uh…” Isaac blinked, thinking back over everything that was just said. It was motherly. It was sweet. There was surely a moral in there somewhere. “Don’t put the crystal in the dishwasher?” he tried. A soft hand patted his back, rubbing small, comforting circles as she chuckled.

“Not quite. Sweetie, your feelings are totally valid. I told Scott after Raf left that you weren’t going to be happy about the Allison thing. You have every right to be mad, but don’t let your anger distract you from the important things. Because in the long run, this is pretty small.”

“I just…” rough palms dragged down his cheeks as he bit back another groan. She was right. He knew it. Five years from now when baby Eric isn’t a baby anymore and he and Scott are parenting the shit out of that kid, this was just going to be a blip on the radar of his pregnancy. But that didn’t make it any easier to process now. He shook his head with a lost shrug, unsure of how to put the swirling in his head into words. “I’m so mad and I can’t tell if it’s because of the stress, or if it’s the wolf being possessive, or God forbid it is actually all just hormones. But when I think about anybody calling my baby Allison’s it makes me sick. And I love Allison! And that scares me because I think that’s definitely the wolf being territorial and I don’t want to be like that.”

“Oh, baby,” she threw her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in, the soft vanilla scent of her perfume wrapping around him as she hugged him. “Everything’s just hormones. Every emotion we have is hormones. So don’t let the fact that yours are a little out of whack make you feel like you don’t have the right to be angry. And I can promise you, that possessiveness is primal animal instinct, and humans have it too.” He let himself relax into the hug, soft and warm and so so missed. “I remember right after Scott’s father left, I was working so many extra shifts to try and pay the bills and Scott was spending all his time with a babysitter. I finally had a break and gave her the day off and Scott cried because he missed her so much. I was so jealous I fired her a few days later.”

“But… but why?” Isaac stammered, losing the bit of control he had in the soft blue of her sweater. A lump was rising in his throat that he struggled to choke down. “We’re parents.  
Aren’t we supposed to do what’s best for our kids even when it’s hard for us? Using Allison as a beard would make things so much easier to explain.” Melissa’s laugh rumbled lightly in her chest.

“In theory. But Isaac,” she pushed him away from her, hands gripping tight to his shoulders. Dark brown eyes so similar to Scott’s, but with so much more experience behind them, bore into Isaac’s. “You’re human. Well, mostly human. And that means you’re not perfect. You’re never going to be the perfect parent okay? It’s not possible. But what you can do is love your child as much as you can and always strive to be better, and that includes not beating yourself up over things.”

“I…” but he had nothing else to say. He let himself fall back into her arms, this time wrapping his own around her and holding her tight. "Ms. McCall--"

"Melissa,” she corrected:

"Melissa..." He tested it on his tongue: "thank you." She patted him on the back one last time before pulling away. 

"Any time." She rose from the bed, smoothing out her sweater before shuffling to the door.

"Scott's lucky to have you," he blurted out before she could reach it. She froze, back straightening as she turned to look over her shoulder.

"Funny," she said, a welcome smile on her lips before she slipped out the door. "I was thinking the same thing."

The door shut behind her with a quiet click and now Isaac was alone. No. Not alone. The soft black cotton of his baggy tee shirt bunched up around him as he lifted it, trying to get a good look at his stomach.

"Scott," he said as his hands explored the expanse of skin, smiling whenever he could feel the shifting beneath it or the random bump or knob that reminded him there was a living thing growing inside him. He knew that if Scott were anywhere in the house, he would hear Isaac's quiet call.

Out in the hallway, Isaac could hear the rustle of hesitant socked feet shuffling across carpet. Then, a light rap on the door. When Isaac said "Come in," Scott dragged himself through the door, head hanging low as he looked up at Isaac with a flustered sheepishness. 

"Hey," his eyes flicked from Isaac's face to his belly and back.

"I--" Isaac started to apologize, but Scott immediately jumped in with his own blurted "I'm sorry!"

"Oh," Isaac said. He raised his arm, motioning for Scott to take his place in it which Scott easily did, gliding across the floor and onto the mattress until he was nestled up against Isaac. His hand reached out, fingers splayed as it hovered over Isaac's exposed bump.

"Can I?" he asked. Isaac took Scott's hand in his and guided it to where he could feel the baby moving the most. 

"You don't have to ask. Ever. He's yours too, you know."

"Yeah," Scott smiled. His lips were light on Isaac's cheek when he leaned in for a kiss. "We don't have to tell anyone else the Allison thing," he said, his voice delicate right next to Isaac's ear. "We can make sure my dad knows that she's not involved and that you're the other dad and then if anybody else asks questions we don't have to say anything."

"I'd like that." Isaac said. He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's petty. I just want everyone to know that this is our kid. You and me. No one else."

"I don't think that's petty," Scott said. There was the swishing of Scott's shorts against the comforter as he slid off the bed and onto his knees. He moved his hand, leaning forward to place a kiss right where it had been on the baby. Looking up at Isaac with big brown eyes that Isaac couldn't wait to see if the baby had, Scott said, "I think it's beautiful."


	5. To Accidentally Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. After a million years. The final chapter. Thank you everybody for reading, the response has been amazing. Don't be afraid to comment, I love hearing from you guys. If you are feeling unsatisfied by this ending, I have an epilogue written that I will post tomorrow night that's pretty fluffy ( And smutty ;) I guess you could say I'm going out with a BANG).

Thirty-Six Weeks Pregnant

This. This was officially the most humiliating experience of Isaac’s life. Sitting there in the back of the vet clinic with his shirt off, his beach ball of a belly on full display. The cherry on top was the smooth, cold plastic baby doll cradled in his arms. Oh, and the fact that Deaton’s cool, collected gaze was trapping him in a sweltering heat of scrutiny. Scott's crooked chin, which Isaac normally found adorable, was digging into his right shoulder as he tried to watch, and making this whole thing that much more uncomfortable.  
"Now that you've placed the baby's head, what's next?" Deaton asked. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"I scoop the nipple," he recited for the millionth time. It was Melissa's idea, the breast-feeding class. She had talked about how much trouble she had getting Scott to latch   
whenever he was first born, and that had made Isaac panic because the last thing he wanted was a frustrated werewolf baby anywhere near his nipples. But he wasn't comfortable with Melissa teaching him. Why he thought Deaton would be any less awkward, he wasn't sure. Because this. Well. This was hell. 

"Show me," Deaton instructed. Isaac practiced the same motion Deaton had showed him. Except the stiff plastic of the baby doll he was holding wasn't exactly helpful in actually latching.

"This is pointless," he grumbled. Scott put a reassuring hand on his side, but it made Isaac shiver, the warmth having been drained out of it by the cold exam table it had been resting on.

"It's not pointless, it's important."

"Yeah well, this," He held up the unflexible doll by the arm, "doesn't actually show me what my real baby is going to do, and even if--" he cut himself off. No, he didn't want to think like that. The worrying wasn't going to help anything. It was best to prepare, he reminded himself. Prepare as best he could and pray it was enough. But Scott, Scott could feel the sudden tenseness in his shoulders, and hear the way his heart stuttered.

"'Even if' what?" he prompted. Isaac took a breath, praying the way it hitched ever so slightly would go unnoticed as he shook his head. But Scott was so close. And all his attention was on Isaac. And so Isaac knew there was no hiding from Scott. "Isaac, what is it?"

"I just..." he said, tossing the baby doll down next to him. The heels of his hands dug into his eyes. He was so tired. The baby seemed to always be calm and still whenever he was busy during the day, but as soon as he'd lay down to go to sleep it was like fight club with his organs. "What if we can't breastfeed?" There. He voiced it aloud. The doubt.

"I know it's hard--" Scott said. 

"It's not just hard, it's not... natural. In case you haven't noticed, I don't actually have breasts. How do we know that the baby's going to be able to latch onto my,” his hands flailed as he searched for the words, “guy chest?" Scott sighed, pulling away from him and slipping off the slick metal. He walked around the table until he was able to step between Isaac's legs. He took his hands in his own, thumbs swiping over his knuckles.

"Babe, it'll be okay." He said, a sympathetic smile on his lips. Isaac snorted.

"How."

"If I may," Deaton said, raising a finger to interject. Isaac's eyes darted to him. That's what he needed right now. Medical advice. As much as he loved Scott, there was only so much blind encouragement he could take before he needed some actual science to back it up. Of course, did this even count as science? Their druid boss acting as their supernatural obstetrician. Their lack of proper resources made Isaac’s head swim, but he still gave Deaton a nod. The older man stepped forward, hands clasped at his front. "As strange as this all may be to you, you are not the first male pregnancy. Werewolves have been mating among the same sex for centuries."

"Really?" Isaac frowned. 

"Oh yes," Deaton nodded. "Even in the Hale line, in fact. Derek's great-grandfathers were the ones who established the Hale territory around Beacon Hills."

"See," Scott said excitedly. "We're not the only ones to go through this. Others have made it work." Isaac could feel the calm at the edges of his mind, trying to seep in. And he really wanted to let it. But there was still the dark cloud of fear blanketing every thought.

"Still. What if--" 

"If you can't breastfeed, your baby will do just fine on formula," Deaton said. "He may have to eat more often than a normal baby if you use a bottle, but trust me. Many newborns struggle with breastfeeding and have to use formula instead. It's not the end of the world." Isaac sucked in a breath, counting back in his head before letting it out like the school counselor used to tell him to do.

"Okay," he finally said. "Okay yeah. I'm fine. We've got this." He gave Scott's hands a squeeze before letting them go. Picking up the doll, he positioned it against his stomach just like Deaton had showed him. "Let's keep going."

 

 

They practiced for another half hour before Deaton finally decided they needed to finish up. The clinic didn't open until 1:00 on Sundays, but they were pushing it. Isaac needed to be out the back and in the car before anyone could catch sight of him, leading to Scott shuffling in front of him like a burglar in an old-time movie.

"You look ridiculous," Isaac said, eyeing the way Scott was sidestepping in front of him, arms splayed out to block him from view. He really didn't think it was necessary considering they had parked behind the clinic just for this reason.

"Better safe than sorry."

"It's a good thing you're cute," Isaac laughed.

"Hey!" Scott whirled around slapping him on the shoulder. "I'm a lot more than just a pretty face." Isaac crinkled his nose.

"Whatever you say," he tried to step around Scott, but the brown haired boy slid in front of him. Isaac cocked a brow. "Excuse me."

"Excuse me," Scott said, a playful glint in his eye. "I'm not liking the disrespect." That got a very long eye roll out of Isaac.

"What're you going to do about it?"

"I dunno." Scott stepped into his space, but Isaac refused to budge, their stomach's bumping. "Something." 

Isaac snorted and Scott moved closer, forcing him to step back. Scott kept advancing, crowding him until his back hit the rough brick of the clinic's back wall. It scratched at the back of his head and arms wherever his skin was exposed but he didn't care because Scott was right there in his space and now his hands were on him, gripping Isaac by the waist. Isaac's tongue darted out, wetting his lips in anticipation, but when they parted all that passed between them was a gasp as Scott bypassed the kiss and went straight for his neck. His velvet tongue worked its way over the tendon right at the base where neck meets shoulder, lips sucking and teeth nipping.

"Fuck," Isaac panted, his hands shooting to Scott's back where his fingers twisted in the soft fabric of his shirt. Scott hummed in approval, his thumb hooking into the waistband of Isaac's pants. "Scott," Isaac's voice was breathless. "Scott come on we're like four feet away from the dumpster." That got Scott to pull back.

"I want you anywhere," he said. His pupils were wide, his breath heavy. Isaac laughed, hands running up Scott's back until they could weave themselves into his hair and pull him into a proper kiss, lips slotting together just so. Isaac swiped his tongue inside, the taste of Scott overwhelming, but the little noise Scott made in the back of his throat somewhere beyond that. Pulling away was one of the hardest things Isaac had ever done.

"I want you anywhere too, but seriously?" He nodded toward the bags of trash piled next to them. Scott followed his gaze, but the determined set of his jaw didn't slacken any when he turned back to look at Isaac.

"Go out with me."

"What?"

"Go out with me." Scott pulled his hands away from Isaac's waist, sliding them up his ribs.

"You've already got me pregnant, you don't need to try and woo me now," Isaac smirked.

"Exactly," Scott said, voice soft and fingers rubbing a mindless pattern against Isaac's side. "You're pregnant. Like reaaaaally pregnant."

"Hey!" he protested.

"What I mean is, at this rate Deaton expects the baby to be born any day now. And as excited as I am, I want to take advantage of the time we still have just the two of us. Go on a date with me. We'll go through a drive-thru somewhere or get a pizza and drive to the look-out or something." He looked so god damn cute. Isaac was hit with such a rush of affection that his heart went pitter-patter in his chest. Almost nine months of being with Scott and it still did funny things to his stomach whenever he looked at him like that.

"Alright," he grinned. Scott beamed back, hands slipping back to Isaac’s hips.

"Good." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Isaac's. Isaac expected a quick peck, but Scott was unyielding, forcing his way in and pushing and pulling against Isaac's mouth until Isaac was breathless once again. "And after we're done," he said, his eyes narrowed and mischievous smirk on his kiss swollen lips, "I'm going to take you home and fuck you so hard you scream my name."

And then he was gone, trotting casually to the car like Isaac wasn't painfully hard next to a dumpster in a back alley. "Jesus Christ," Isaac said under his breath before his body seemed to start working again and he hurried to catch up to Scott.

 

"I'm not sure this is the smartest decision," Isaac said, eyeing Scott propped up on the hood of the car.

"Come on," Scott jeered. He took a hand and wafted it above the pizza, the scent carrying through the afternoon air and beckoning to Isaac. With a sigh, he stepped up to the hood, studying it to try and figure out his game plan. Finally, he just turned around and sat down, using his hands to clamber back up to Scott's level.

"I did this strictly for the pizza," he said, using his forefinger to flip open the lid. Ahhh yes, cheesy goodness. He grabbed a slice, admiring the way the afternoon sun shined off the grease and strings of cheese that stretched from the slice to the box. His mouth was watering a shocking amount, opening wide. Before the slice could reach him though, a quick hand wrapped around his wrist and Scott dove down, teeth chomping down on Isaac's pizza. Isaac's face immediately shriveled. "You son of a bitch."

"What?" he asked innocently through a full mouth. Isaac gave him a shove, but Scott's smile stayed. The second bite though was all Isaac, and it was worth it. As he chewed, he settled back against the windshield and gazed over the look-out at the town below them. 

"Mmm," he hummed around his pizza. "Scott, good choice."

"Why thank you," he said, reaching into the box and grabbing a piece of his own. He held it up and with a nod of his head said, "Cheers."

"Cheers." Isaac laughed. It was so easy to forget out here in the open air, him and Scott together, that he was practically in hiding right now. They hadn't been on a date date since before Isaac started showing. This, though, this made Isaac feel all warm inside. "Hey," he cast a glance over at his boyfriend. His face seemed so soft and at ease. Scott's jaw working away at their meal, he looked over at him. As soon as Isaac could look directly into Scott's brown eyes he said what he wanted to say. What he always wanted Scott to hear. "I love you, you know." 

"Hey," he grinned a big dopey grin, a bit of cheese sticking to the right side of his lips. "I love you too. So much." 

"Good." Isaac reached over and swiped the cheese away with the pad of his thumb. Before he could pull it back though, Scott caught it and gingerly sucked it between his lips. It tickled, but in the best way. Isaac scarfed down the rest of his slice and grabbed another before shifting the box to his other side. The hood squeaked in protest as Isaac shimmied across it until he was pressed up against Scott's side. He could feel the rise and swell of Scott's contented breath as he raised his arm and threw it around Isaac's shoulder to pull him closer. 

"Do you ever think about the future?" Scott said, wriggling back and relaxing against the windshield, his tight hand on Isaac's tricep pulling him down too. For the hell of it, Isaac threw his leg over Scott's, the denim of Scott's jeans clinging to the soft material of Isaac's cheap sweatpants. God he couldn't wait to wear actual clothes again.

"What do you mean?" He took another bite. Scott sighed, pulling his arm out from under Isaac. Isaac would have protested if Scott didn't immediately rest his head against him, a small smile slipping from Isaac's mouth as he let his head fall against the boy using him like a pillow.

"Like, we have our baby. We graduate high school. And then? What? What do you think happens next?" Scott talked against him.

"Hmmm," he thought as he chewed, swallowing down the pizza before answering. "Well, I imagine we stay in Beacon Hills. Or at least not too far away," he said as his eyes raked over the town. "We are definitely going to need your mom as close as possible for when we need a babysitter."

"Yeah," Scott laughed, a light huff against Isaac's shoulder. Isaac felt him shift against him, sensing Scott's eyes looking up at him. "We're not still living with her though, are we?"

"God no," Isaac cringed. "I love your mom, but if we had to maneuver our sex life around her schedule and the baby's we'd never get to second base." 

Scott's hand drifted to Isaac's thigh, sliding just above the knee. "That wouldn't work for me." Isaac eyed the tanned hand on his leg.

"How greasy are you right now?" he asked, suspicion heavy in his voice.

"Not at all," Scott said quickly, voice rising. Isaac bit back a laugh as Scott pulled his hand away, instead using Isaac's thigh as an arm rest. "And what about work and school?" he continued. Isaac bit his lip, brow crinkling as he thought about it.

"That's going to be tricky. But, Deaton has been saying how he wants more regular help at the clinic. If we both take on more hours and fix our schedules so that we have class on different nights, we can make it work."

"Could you hand me another slice?" Scott asked, sitting up a little. Isaac reached over and grabbed one from the box. "What do you want to study?" he asked as he grabbed at the pizza with greedy fingers. Isaac got one for himself to before settling back down and letting Scott resume his spot on his shoulder. Through a mouthful of pizza Scott added, "You never really talk about it."

"I'm thinking counseling." Isaac caught a strand of cheese dripping down before it could reach his lap, twirling it around his thumb before popping it into his mouth. Scott's hand, pizza perched ready for a bite, fell down into his lap as he sat up suddenly. When Isaac turned to face him he was met with Scott's face softened with admiration. He knew it was because Scott understood. Knew the history behind Isaac's decision and normally that would embarrass Isaac. But right now it really just felt good to have someone that he didn't have to explain himself to. Someone who knew him well enough to just get him. 

"I think you'd be a great counselor," Scott said, voice soft.

"Thanks.” His eyes flicked over to the empty spot where Scott had been resting his head. "My shoulder's getting cold." Scott smirked and reclaimed his place.

"Takes a Master's Degree though." His voice was teasing. "You've got big dreams."

"Says the guy who wants to go to veterinary school," Isaac rolled his eyes.

"We're going to be paying off student loans until we're sixty, aren't we?" Scott grumbled, taking a bite of his pizza. Isaac chuckled.

"I've actually talked to Derek about that before. He said that he'd match whatever loans we qualified for so we could borrow from him instead. We'd still have to pay him back, but he won't charge us interest."

"Oh really? Big bad Derek cares about our education?"

"Hey, he may be an asshole, but he's still a good guy somewhere deep, deep down. And he's totally loaded too. He inherited every one of his family members' stocks. That shit adds up."

"What a saint," Scott said, finishing up the last of his slice. Isaac shoved his down his throat too because Scott's hand was drifting back to his leg, his finger moving in little circles against him. Their not-so-secret single that one of them was horny, although if Isaac were being honest he could totally have another slice of pizza.

“Hey,” Isaac said. Scott looked up at him as Isaac pulled back. “You ready to g—” he didn’t get to finish his thought because Scott was already upon him, tasting like lust and pizza, which was something that shouldn’t turn Isaac on but absolutely did. He loved it when Scott got like this. So aggressive. Because Isaac knew that what really drove Scott wild was when Isaac matched his aggression. Maybe it was the wolves inside them. Maybe it was just their natural competitive edge. But more than once their climax was reached after one or the other raised the stakes too high for the other to handle. The little yelp Scott made as Isaac bit down on his lower lip only seemed to prove his point. Especially when Scott retaliated by placing his hand firmly on the crotch of Isaac’s sweatpants and grinding his palm against him, Isaac’s dick immediately swelling under the touch.

If this was a competition, Isaac was losing. And that just wouldn’t do.

Claws came out and skated up the denim of Scott’s jeans. Isaac felt Scott tense as they reached the waist, dipping down below onto searing hot skin and trailing through the smattering of hair as he trailed the sharp nail from the base of Scott’s cock and up. Not enough to really hurt Scott, but enough to remind him that he could. And when he flattened his hand, retracted his claws, and reached deeper, he could feel the hardness he had been striving for. Isaac knew what his claws did to Scott. The move was cheap. It was dangerous. It was so hot.

“Fuck,” Scott jerked away, reaching desperately for Isaac’s hand, pupil’s blown wide. Isaac whined as Scott pulled his hand off of him, chest rising and falling as the rest of the world spun around him. “Babe. Get in the car,” Scott commanded, ripping himself away from Isaac’s gaze and slipping off the car. Isaac took a deep breath to steady himself before he scrambled off the hood and into the passenger seat, willing Scott to drive faster as they peeled away from the look-out.

Racing through the woods and back out into town, Isaac’s leg was bouncing out of control. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Scott, watching the determined way he steered and gripped the wheel so tight they were white. Scott’s eyes kept flipping back to him, his tongue darting out and wetting his lips. Isaac was still hard. If it weren’t for the baby bump the tent in his pants would be visible from space. His eyes screwed shut, wishing that when he opened them again they’d be home and able to take care of the ache he felt.

Then he felt it. Scott’s hand on him again. Palming him through his pants right there in the car. Isaac’s eyes shot open, hand shooting to grip at the door as he cursed under his breath. Scott was smirking, the bastard. Isaac was totally losing this, but as Scott continued to rub up against him, Isaac was caring less and less about winners and losers.

“Ohhh fuck,” Scott said as they pulled up to the house. But it wasn’t in the same desperate tone that Isaac was cursing. There was a surprising violence to it. Isaac looked over at him and saw that his eyes had narrowed and the claws on his left hand were out.

“What? What is it?” he asked, head whipping to look at the house. Oh. There in the driveway was an unfamiliar car. Well, unfamiliar to Isaac. Judging by the way Scott had pulled his hand away from Isaac’s crotch, much to Isaac’s chagrin, Scott knew exactly who it belonged to. “Your dad?” Isaac cringed.

“Yep.” He threw the gear shift into park sat back with a huff. Head lolling to the side, he shot Isaac a disappointed smirk. “Sorry babe.” His eyes glanced down at Isaac’s crotch. “It looks like that’s going to have to wait.”

“Never mind that,” he said, studying the front door and windows to the house. He cocked his head to the side, straining to hear inside the house. Fuck. Next door, music was blaring. Barely loud enough to be heard from the car with normal ears, but with Isaac trying to zone in on a single man’s heartbeat or breath, it was definitely an issue. “We don’t know where your dad is in the house and we somehow have to sneak me in without him seeing me.” 

“Great.” Scott cringed. The keys jingled as he pulled them out of the ignition, unclicking his seatbelt. “Okay,” he opened the door. “Then you wait out here.”

“That’s not going to work either.” Isaac made to follow, having to untangle the seatbelt where it caught on his stomach. “What do you think is going to happen when he comes out here and sees me just sitting in the car? He’s going to want to come talk to me and when he does…” he waved his hand down his torso.

“Well what do you suggest?”

“Well…” his eyes flicked up to Scott’s bedroom window. Looking back at Scott, his bottom lip drew back into something between a grimace and a bashful grin.

“No. No way,” Scott said, following Isaac’s gaze. “You’re pregnant.”

“I know, that’s the problem.”

“Babe—”

“I may be pregnant,” he said as he shut his door and took a step back toward the house. “But I’m still a werewolf. Climbing through windows is what I do best.”

“Fine,” Scott said. He began to make his way to the front door, calling to Isaac, “Be careful!” as Isaac trotted over to the trellis. The old wood was rough in his hands as he gave a test grip, pushing against the wall with his feet and yanking to make sure it could still hold his weight. Satisfied that it wasn’t going splinter beneath him as he climbed, he started to scale the wall.

“Please don’t let anyone see me,” he prayed, working hand over hand and foot over foot. He could just imagine the neighbors coming over and asking why there was a pregnant man climbing up the side of the McCall house.

The hardest part was when he reached the top and had to heave himself onto the roof without flattening the kid he’d been baking for nine months in his stomach. God, once this baby was born he was going back to the gym ASAP. He needed to work on his upper body strength. 

He stayed on his ass, using his hands and feet to sort of crab walk across the roof while doing his best to angle himself away from the street. Finally, he reached the window, the wood squealing in protest as he forced it open and slipped inside. A sense of triumph rose up inside him when is feet touched carpet. Gripping the top of the window, he slid it shut with a click thinking how’s that for werewolf agility.

Maybe if he were less focused on hiding from the neighbors, or less absorbed in how fucking smooth he was getting up here, he would have heard the other body in the room. But nope. He missed that. And when he did hear the all too familiar sound of a gun being cocked, he was really kicking himself for patting himself on the back so early.

“Freeze.” Rafael’s voice was cold and calm behind him, and Isaac could almost feel where the gun was aimed at the center of his back. His hands immediately shot up into the air. 

The engines of his mind roared to life as he began trying to calculate a way out of this situation. He was faced away from the man. That was good. He didn’t really look pregnant from behind. If he could just stall long enough for Scott to get up here maybe he could make it out of this without revealing the whole supernatural world. And without getting a bullet to the back. That would be nice too.

“Mr. McCall,” he said. He had to force a friendly edge to his voice. Stay calm. Don’t act guilty. Don’t get shot.

“Put your hands on your head and turn around slowly.”

Fuck.

“Um… I’m Isaac. Scott’s boyfriend.” His hands slowly drifted to the back of his head, fingers interlacing and clasping tight. The tips of his fingers itched as if his claws were the ones trying to decide between fight or flight.

“Then where’s Scott,” the older man’s deep voice resonated throughout the room, the hairs on Isaac’s arms standing on end.  
Isaac let out a nervous laugh that came out more like a desperate bark. “That’s a good question.” Where the hell was Scott?

“Dad, what the hell?!” Scott yelled from the doorway. Oh thank god, right on cue. The tension dropped from Isaac’s shoulders. He began to relax his hands away from his head, but his nerves were so on edge that he could feel the way the air shifted when Rafael tensed.

“Don’t move,” he commanded.

“Dad!” Isaac could feel Scott behind him now, stepping between Isaac and his trigger happy father. He could also smell the rage pouring off him in choking waves.

“He was climbing through your window!” Raf cried out in protest.

“So you pull a gun on him?” Scott snarled. Isaac was stuck. His heart was pounding and fear flooded his mind because he had no clue what Scott was going to do to his father. The words to assure Scott that he was fine caught in his throat though because he knew he couldn’t afford to get trapped in a conversation. So despite his desire to comfort his boyfriend, he began to edge away.

“I’m uhh… I’m gonna step out,” he mumbled, sliding away from the window.

“I have a gun,” Rafael said as Isaac skirted around the edge of the room, doing his best to keep himself angled toward the wall and away from the human who just threatened to shoot him. “If I see someone breaking into your house I’m going to use it.”

“He wasn’t breaking in!” Scott said. That was good. His hair-raising fury ebbing into standard anger.

“Well how could I know that when all I see is a stranger climbing through your window.”  
Isaac was so close, having shuffled to only two feet away from the door. He cast a cautious glance at Scott whose eyes were darting back and forth between Isaac and his father. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Scott said, fingers twitching at his side. “Now that you know that he’s my boyfriend could you please put the gun away.”

“Yeah, sorry.” There was the soft schwick of the gun sliding back into its holster and Isaac was home free. One foot out the door when, “Isaac.” Fuck. He froze, cringing so hard his cheeks ached. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t mention it.” His voice cracked. His room was in sight, only a couple yards down the softly lit hallway. Was that going to be far enough away though? He doubted it. With Rafael being so determined to be in Scott’s life that he had no problem showing up in the middle of the day and letting himself in, Isaac was itching to get far, far away before he got dragged into it. “I’m… uh… going downstairs.”

He made a break for it, feet hitting carpet in rapid succession as he did his best to hold back from a full out sprint out the door. If he could make it downstairs, he could maybe hide out back until Scott’s dad left. Oh god, he was going to have to climb into a bush, wasn’t he? 

“Isaac wait!” Rafael called out after him. No no no no no.

“Dad, stop!” Scott yelled. Isaac was almost there. Just at the top of the stairs. And that may have been the most unfortunate place for him to be because he could hear Rafael running after him and now he only had the one means of escape. He began trotting down the stairs as fast as his feet could move in front of each other. But it wasn’t fast enough.

“What the hell?” the choked cry came from the end of the hallway. Isaac knew what he’d see if he turned to look. A shocked Rafael McCall standing there staring across the landing at the full profile of Isaac as he tried to run. But Isaac couldn’t help himself. His head turned, catching sight of the look of disgusted shock and confusion on the man’s face and it hit him hard.

And then his feet couldn’t keep up anymore.

And then the stairs were no longer under him as pitched forward.

Even with the whole world spinning around him, the wind whistling, his own breath catching, the panicked shout from the top of the stairs, his first instinct was baby and his arms wrapped around his middle. He tucked his shoulder forward and it took the brunt of the first hit as he somersaulted. Then he came down hard on his tail bone, managing to twist his body so he rolled. Every time his front hit, his arms screamed in protest. But baby. That’s what mattered. And even though he could feel the bones cracking against the edges of the stairs as he fell, he knew that they were taking the majority of the force. And they would heal.

With one final slam he hit the bottom, head crashing into the wall by the door so hard he could feel it sink into the plaster. The pain wrapped around his head and shot through his brain like knives. Both his arms ached. He didn’t even want to look at them because he was sure it wasn’t pretty. Even as he sat there though, head pounding, he could feel the shifting underneath his skin of his bones sliding melding back together.

“Isaac,” Scott said, voice panting with concern as he leapt down the stairs to his side.

"I'm--" Isaac started. And then it hit him. A fire. Deep in his belly. A heavy burn so intense it made his back wrench and a cry rip from his lips as his vision blurred. Oh god. Something was really, really wrong. He could feel the tearing in his gut. The tight pop of tissue ripping away from itself. 

"Isaac?" Scott said hurriedly. But his voice was growing distant. A thick fog of black was bleeding into Isaac's vision. 

"Get..." he panted. He could feel himself slipping away. He was vaguely aware of Scott putting his hands on Isaac's face, but even that seemed more like a dream. "Get Deaton." 

Then everything disappeared. And he felt nothing.

 

He was swimming. Swimming in a sea of black consciousness. The only thing he was aware of was himself. Trapped in this limbo.  
Was this what death was? After everything that he had been through —beaten, broken, stabbed, shot, and starved— this was what killed him. A misplaced foot on the stairs.  
Baby

That thought was a shock. Running through him. Reminding him that he did have a body. As soon as he made that realization, he wished he hadn't. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't smell. But he could feel. And it was excruciating. But the baby. Where was the baby? Where was he, for that matter? The baby though. He needed him. And with that thought, Isaac knew he needed to get out of here.

The only thing he knew was real was the pain, and so that’s what he clung to. It swirled around him, bright splashes of harsh reds and greens that mixed and spun until he felt nauseous. Nauseous. And suddenly he remembered where his stomach was. Just below that there was something else. The worst of it. The feeling of his own body crashing in on itself. It sent waves of raw shock shooting down into his… legs? Yes. His legs. And further up there was the throbbing. Extending out into what he realized as his arms. Bit by bit his body came back to him until he was aware of every ache and pain that stretched from the ends of his feet to the tips of his fingers.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear something. A single, garbled pitch that was rushing toward him until it pounded in his ears. A scream. Someone was screaming.

“Isaac. Isaac come on,” a voice said, right there in his ear. “Shhh shhhh.”

The screaming continued, making the pressure in his head pulse. And then his throat began to burn. The force of his yelling ripping it raw. Oh. His yelling. He pulled back, swallowing down the cries of pain.

“What’s happening to him?” a voice Isaac couldn’t place asked.

“Stress induced labor combined with a distressed werewolf fetus,” another man said. The calm demeanor despite the hell raging inside Isaac was familiar. Yes. Isaac knew this man. Deaton. They were with Deaton. Thank God.

“Are you saying that the baby is wolfing out inside him?” another asked.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. And unless we can calm Isaac down enough to calm the fetus, I’m afraid I’m not going to be able to remove it without causing serious damage,” Deaton said. 

“Scott, do you think you can get through to him?”

“I can try,” the voice by his ear said. Scott. So close. Right there. Isaac just wanted to reach him. “Isaac, babe. I need you to wake up.”  
Isaac tried, he really did. The tendrils of his mind spread throughout him, trying to get a grip. Trying to claw his way back to the world, despite the pain that surrounded him at every attempt. He couldn't do it though. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't grasp consciousness. 

And then, "Isaac," Scott's Alpha voice hummed into his ear, a deep and heavy bass note passing warmly right through his mind. Isaac's eyes shot open, the world around him snapping back into place like a rubber band, and then he let out another scream. A short burst of pain forcing its way out of his lungs.

"Shhh shhhh shhhhh," Scott was right there, his firm hand holding onto Isaac's shoulder, both to comfort and to hold him still. "Babe? Babe can you hear me?" Isaac was blinking rapidly to clear the tears that were flooding his eyes and casting a fog over everything. 

"Yeah," he croaked, breath ragged.

"I need you to calm down. Can you do that for me? Just slow your heart rate a little."

Isaac nodded, all his attention zeroing in on his breath and forcing his way past his short little gasps for air into slow, deep inhales and exhales. Then another wave of pain crashed through him causing his teeth to grit and his arms to spasm. Scott tightened his grip, but his voice was calm and quiet as it whispered into Isaac's ear, "It's okay babe.   
You've got this."

In. Out. In. Out.

Isaac forced himself to breath, biting past the pain. 

"I'm afraid things are not progressing as quickly as we need them to," Deaton said from his place next to Scott. Scott's eyes flicked to his hand on Isaac's shoulder, taking a steady breath. Then Isaac felt it, a slow sensation like icy-hot, running from Scott's hand throughout his body. Everything still hurt, but it was more like being wrapped in a too hot electric blanket as opposed to the all consuming flames it had been. 

The ebbing of the pain made everything that much clearer and he began to take in the details of his surroundings, starting with the way Scott's teeth were grinding as he grit them together, veins black all up his arm.

"Scott," Isaac said, voice raspy and raw. Scott shook his head.

"It's fine," he said. His eyes screwed shut. "I can take it. Just breathe."

Isaac looked up, a huge exam light shining sharply above him. When he looked down at his feet, he saw familiar supply shelves medicine cabinets. The vet clinic. They'd made it all the way to the vet clinic.

"Now will someone please explain to me what's going on?" A voice a mix between shock and frustration said. Isaac's gaze shot to the right, looking right at Rafael McCall standing halfway between the table Isaac was on and the door. His eyes were red and his hair fallen down into his face, mouth hanging open. He took a step toward Isaac and Scott let out a growl. Isaac watched as his eyes turned dark red and his fangs came out.

"Keep him back," he snarled. Isaac looked over to see Stiles, previously standing with his arms crossed against the doorway, leapt forward and grabbed hold of Mr. McCall.

"Hold on there, buddy," he said, steering him around out toward the door. Stiles looked over his shoulder. "We're just going to wait out here."

"Please," Mr. McCall pleaded as he was guided out of the room. "Please just explain to me what's happening."

"Well," Stiles said, clasping him on the back. "When two werewolves love each other very much they--"

"Wait, what? Werewolves?" 

They disappeared around the corner, Stiles backtracking and explaining an abridged version of events starting from the night he and Scott went looking for the body in the woods.

"Deaton," Scott said through gritted teeth. "Can we get this baby out, now?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise," he said as he glided over to the medical tools he had lined up on a tray. He began wiping down Isaac's stomach with a yellow substance that left a chill wherever it touched. Then Deaton reached for the scalpel and Isaac tensed. He could feel his heart jump, but then Scott was talking to him.

"It's okay. You can do this. We've got this." He took his hand off of Isaac's shoulder, but before the pain could come rushing back, Scott picked up Isaac's hand and interlaced their fingers, sending the same hot and cold sensation through his body. 

"Now Isaac," Deaton said as he took his position over Isaac's stomach. "Once I start cutting I need you to keep your heart rate down and do your best to focus on something other than the incision. Otherwise your body may start healing faster than I can get through."

"Okay," he rasped. Laying his head back, he looked up at Scott and squeezed his hand tightly. He took in every detail of Scott's face, cast in heavy contrast by the bright light. 

"Let's do this."

It was cold. He didn't expect that, how cold it would be. But that's what he thought when the slick metal touched his skin and then slipped right in. And when it began to drag through his skin, the chill of the room air hitting his exposed inner layers of flesh made his breath hitch in his throat.  
Scott, think about Scott. This man was standing over him, eyes trained firmly on Isaac despite the pain he was siphoning. Isaac stared into his eyes, they seemed to be shifting restlessly between red and deep brown.

Isaac could feel Deaton working down there, cutting and cutting and cutting. And then his hands were inside him and Isaac shut his eyes tight. He began recreating every detail of Scott's face. The way his nostrils were flaring with every breath. The little mole along his jaw. His lashes fluttering. Scott's face came into view before him until he felt calm enough to open his eyes and compare it to the real thing.  
And then, crying.

It was high and shrill but it sounded just like a bell ringing to Isaac, the light chiming that signaled the end of this journey and the start of a new one. His neck craned as he tried to catch a glimpse, but he could still feel his stomach gaping open and was terrified of what would happen if he moved too much. Instead, he looked up at Scott again and for once, Scott's eyes weren't on him. They were looking down toward Deaton and shining bright as tears budded and slipped down his face, his mouth agape in awe. 

Isaac could hear wheels of carts being moved and could feel more cutting and pulling as Deaton continued to work despite the wailing of the baby. Until finally the cutting stopped and he said, "Isaac, you may begin healing."

Scott let go with a gasp and Isaac's eyes went wide as it all hit him at once. His heart rate spiked and he let it out, focusing on all the pain that ran through him and forcing it away. He could feel skin and muscle knitting itself back together.

The baby continued to cry. But then it began to grow distant as footsteps carried it away. Isaac's hand shot to Scott, taking quick hold of his arm.

"Where's he taking him?"

"Relax," Scott chuckled. "He's just going to give him a bath." With his free hand took hold of Isaac's arm too and gave it a soothing rub. Isaac took a breath, turning his mind back to healing and urging it to go faster. Finally, he shifted, making to prop himself up on his elbows. "Whoa whoa whoa," Scott said, rushing to help Isaac support his back. "Hold on a sec." Then Isaac felt pillows being stuffed under him until he was able to lean back against them.

"Thanks," he said, shifting his hips into a more comfortable position. His eyes turned to Deaton over at the sink, hands working quick and gentle. But Isaac still couldn't see, Deaton's body blocking the baby from view. He glanced up at Scott, "How did he look?" 

"Perfect," Scott said, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it. "Isaac he looked so beautiful. He was even covered in so much stuff, but oh my god he was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Yeah?" Isaac sputtered out a laugh, his own vision getting blurred by the tears that welled up.

"Yeah." Scott nodded, his mouth pulled into a quivering smile. 

"Thank you so much for helping me through this," Isaac said, eyes turning to Scott's arm to make sure veins were blue and everything was normal. He knew they would be, but still. It was so much pain and Scott just took it for him.

All Scott said in response, hand coming up so his thumb could brush gentle strokes against Isaac's cheek, was, "I'm so proud of you."  
Isaac heard the sink shut off and his head turned back to the source of the noise with a quick jerk. Deaton was wrapping the baby up, Isaac could see the little spasmatic jerks of newborn limbs, but there were no tears anymore. Just little gurgles that made Isaac's heart flutter.

"I believe someone has two dads who are waiting to properly meet him," Deaton said, raising the baby into his arms and carrying over to the table. Isaac's hands outstretched. He felt like a kid waiting for someone to hand him his Christmas present. Except this went so much deeper than that material excitement. He could feel it deep down in his core. Even in his wolf there was such a strong sense of overwhelming affection. Then the soft bundle was placed into his arms and he drew it in, looking down at his son's face for the first time.

Oh my god. Isaac swallowed around the heavy lump thick in his throat. Rounded cheeks twitched mindlessly next to the tiniest lips. Tufts of light brown hair stuck out every which way in little wisps. His eyes fluttered open ever so slightly and Isaac caught a glimpse of eyes so deep and brown and so much like Scott's that Isaac let out and involuntary yelp in the back of his throat. He was perfect. 

"I'm going to go make sure Mr. Stilinski is doing alright with Mr. McCall," Deaton said, making his way toward the door. Once he was gone, Isaac turned his eyes to Scott, who was looking down at the two of them. Scott caught his gaze, breaking out into a smile.

"Holy shit," he said and then snickered. That pulled a laugh out of Isaac, causing the baby to twitch. 

"Holy shit," Isaac echoed, looking back down at their son. He couldn't believe it. Nine long months of frustration and embarrassment and anxiety was laying in his arms and it was the most beautiful thing Isaac had ever seen. Beautiful didn't even describe it. 

Deaton came back in a moment later, a warm smile on his face. "It seems Mr. Stilinski did much more than alert your mother, Scott. We now have quite a sizable crowd in my waiting room who are waiting to hear something. I thought I'd let you do the honors."

Scott looked at Isaac, obviously debating whether or not he should leave his side. Isaac reached over with his free hand and gave Scott a reassuring squeeze on the arm.

"Go," he said. "We'll be just fine for a few minutes." Scott looked like he might argue for a second before his mouth closed.

"Fine." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Isaac's forehead. "But when I come back it's my turn to hold him."

"Deal," Isaac laughed. Scott pulled away and followed Deaton out the door, leaving behind a blanket of silence that stretched over the room. Isaac realized then that this was the first time he's ever been left alone with his kid. Just him and his son sitting here together. "Hi," he cooed down at the boy in his arms. Marveling at how different this was with his baby outside his body. Taking a finger, he stroked lightly at his cheek, his skin so smooth and soft like velvet.

Then Isaac turned his head, ear tuning in to every little noise that came from his son. The rustle of the blanket against his skin as he shifted inside it. Each little huff of breath and tiny gurgle. And there. His heartbeat. Like a tiny drum pitter-pattering in his chest. Isaac could feel his own stutter at the sound. 

He wasn't sure how long he spent just listening to his baby as he watched restless eyes shift under his lids, but it only felt like a second before Scott reappeared in the doorway and drew him out of his trance.

"Hi," he said again. He placed his right hand near the baby's head and let his fingers ghost through his fuzzy hair. "Hi, Eric. I'm your daddy. And I'm going to take very good care of you. I promise."

Scott appeared behind him, chest pressing against Isaac's pillows and chin coming to rest on his shoulder so he could look down at their child.

"Me too." he hummed, voice soft in Isaac's ear. He turned his head ever so slightly and placed a peck of a kiss on Isaac's cheek. "I promise."


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the very VERY end of the fic. I decided to wait a bit to post this to let it build up some attention first, but thank you to all the kudos and comments. Especially the comments. Don't underestimate how much it means to me to hear from you guys about this fic. It's very weird to be ending. But as promised, get ready for some very mature smut and a short domestic drabble following quickly afterwards. I figured it wouldn't be fair to not give you guys a peak at their super cute life so here it is. Again, thank you so much for all the support and encouragement and don't be afraid to comment. I love you all.

Two Years Later

 

“You’re sure we have time?” Isaac panted against Scott, trapped between his muscled body and the wall of their bedroom. Scott pulled away from his neck with a pop, but he didn’t move his leg from its place slotted up against Isaac’s erection. 

“Yeah,” he breathed into Isaac’s ear, tongue darting out and following the line of Isaac’s earlobe with delicate precision. “We wake him up at four. Party’s at five.” Isaac could feel him grinning against his jawline as he said, “We’ve got a whole hour just you and me.”

Isaac was smiling too. It was a Saturday, which would usually mean Scott and Isaac taking Eric to the park or with them in his stroller on a run and then coming home and watching or playing with Eric while they took turns trying to catch up on homework. Except for today. It was Eric’s second birthday. Well, technically it was on Wednesday, but Isaac was working and Scott had three classes so they postponed the celebration until today. Which meant that this Saturday was filled with frantic cleaning, party decorating, and an overly excited Eric not wanting to go down for his nap.

So of course whenever they finished decorating with actual time to spare before they had to get Eric up, they had a celebratory kiss. And of course that kiss escalated into something else.

And now Isaac was rutting against Scott’s leg pinned to the wall, desperate for friction. His hands worked their way around until they were pushing up the back of Scott’s shirt and his fingers were skating along his lower back. The waistband of his briefs offered little resistance to Isaac as his fingers dipped below. He kneaded into the warm, malleable flesh of Scott’s ass, pulling him closer until he could feel Scott’s hard dick against him.

“Fuck,” Scott whined. He pulled away, forcing Isaac to relinquish his grip on his butt and leading to Isaac letting out a frustrated huff. With a firm grip on Isaac’s arm just shy of too hard, and pulled him toward the bed. Scott tossed him down and Isaac hit the mattress with a bounce, a playful smirk on his lips as his skin buzzed with excitement. “Shirt off. Face down,” Scott ordered, and Isaac was only too happy to comply, scrambling to pull his shirt over his head before rolling onto his stomach.

Scott made quick work of Isaac’s shoes and socks. Then Isaac felt him grip at the cuffs of his jeans before they were being dragged off of him, scraping down his thighs before giving way and getting tossed aside. His briefs were next, ripped away without any care. The air in the room felt cold against the skin of his bare ass as he stuck it up in the air, earning him a groan from Scott.

“Christ,” he said, stripping off his own shirt. “You have no fucking idea how good you look. You’re fucking kill me.” Isaac tensed when he felt the ghost of hot breath across his ass. “So fucking good.” Then Scott dove in, fingers squeezing hard into Isaac’s cheeks and pulling them apart as his tongue pressed firm and and wet against Isaac’s hole. Isaac let out a yelp and then a low moan which turned into more of a whimper when Scott pulled away suddenly, leaving Isaac’s hole to clench at nothing. “Stop that!” Scott hissed, giving Isaac a sharp smack on the meatier part of his right cheek. Isaac bit back another moan, trying to focus on what Scott was saying. “Babe, you need to be quiet. I swear to god I’ll kill you if you wake up the baby.”

“Yeah yeah,” he assured him in ragged pants, reached back with us arm to grip Scott at the back of the head and guide him forward back into his ass. Scott managed to get his tongue inside him, slowly fucking into him in and out. But it wasn’t long until Isaac’s thighs were quivering and Scott’s light scruff was rubbing against his the sensitive skin behind his balls and he couldn’t help but let out another groan.

“That’s it.” Scott took hold of Isaac’s hips and flipped him over, ducking under Isaac’s leg so that he was positioned right between Isaac’s thighs. Scott looked down right devilish as he smirked at Isaac, eyes dark with some evil plan. “If you can’t be quiet,” he said, reaching over and grabbing something off the bed, “I’ll have to help you be quiet.”

He brought his hand forward and began stuffing something into Isaac’s mouth. He clamped down around warm cotton, moaning loud when he realized it was Scott’s underwear. Scott smiled, proud with how his makeshift gag muffled the sounds coming from Isaac. His hand came down on Isaac’s ass again and Isaac hummed around the briefs in his mouth as Scott commanded, “Back over. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Isaac was quick to flip back onto his front, ass up and ready. When Scott came down on him again he was unrelenting, strong arms wrapping around Isaac’s hip and holding him in place while Scott fucked into him with his tongue. Isaac was practically sobbing, wanting desperately to rut into the mattress, but unable to do anything except lay there while 

Scott’s tongue made every nerve in his body feel raw. And then Isaac felt something new. Something dry and blunt tugging at the edge of his rim. Scott was working a finger in, slicking it with the spit that ran down Isaac’s crack to his his balls. Isaac clenched around the digit, so happy to have something solid to grip onto.

“You’re so tight,” Scott praised as he slid in and out. He was just shy of where Isaac really wanted him, though. A fact he was sure Scott knew. Scott never failed to hit his prostate when he wanted to. Then Isaac felt a second finger tip pressing against his hole, pushing for entrance. His nostrils flared as he gave a little gasp when it fit in, joining the first. 

And then that’s when Scott finally pushed in further, crooking his fingers so they scratched across the knot of nerves deep inside him. His arms went limp, falling forward until his face was buried into the mattress. He began to whimper because as good as this was, it wasn’t what he wanted. “Shhh,” Scott spanked him again, but he seemed to understand, pulling his fingers out. At first, Isaac couldn’t take the loss, his empty ass chasing after Scott’s fingers, but then he felt the blunt tip of Scott against him and he froze. He hummed is approval and Scott smacked his ass again just for the hell of it before pushing in. Isaac felt himself being stretched open. Loved how full he felt. Loved how he could hear Scott’s breath hitch when he bottomed out against him. Loved the feeling of Scott’s chest brushing against his back as he leaned down, bracing himself on either side of Isaac before kissing up the top of his spine to his neck.

“Are you ready?” he asked as he nipped just behind Isaac’s ear. Isaac nodded furiously, unable to speak around the fabric in his mouth. Scott pulled out, his thick dick stretching Isaac’s rim with a slow drag. Then he snapped his hips forward, punching into Isaac’s prostate and making him jump in surprise. Scott did it again. And again. And again until he was fucking him in earnest, each drag of Scott’s cock inside him sending waves of pleasure through him that made his hands and feet buzz with excess energy.

Scott pounded into him until finally he couldn’t stand the way each thrust was pushing him into the mattress and he had to move his hips. Had to get some sort of friction on his own cock. When he gave the first roll of his hips his back arched and head fell back because not only did he finally have something dragging against his hard erection, but the way his ass moved and worked around Scott’s dick made Scott swear and slap him on the ass. Then his hips stuttered ever so slightly and Isaac thought he may have set a new record for getting Scott off, but Scott pulled all the way out before anything came to a climax. 

“Flip over,” he said, taking hold of Isaac’s thigh and helping him roll onto his back. Scott positioned himself on his knees between Isaac’s legs. He took hold of Isaac’s left leg and threw it up onto his shoulder. Isaac’s right stayed where it was on the mattress, leaving Isaac stretched wide around Scott. Isaac’s head mewled back when Scott pushed back in, slowly picking back up into his rhythm. “You look so good like this,” Scott praised. His hand that wasn’t holding Isaacs leg up began rubbing back and forth on his right thigh. It slid up, grazing over the ticklish span around his hip bones and up his flat stomach onto his abs. “All laid out for me.” He continued to thrust into him. “So fucking good.”

Scott’s hand slid down, rough and warm and now gripping tight at the base of Isaac’s cock. Hands shot out, Isaac struggling to grip at the sheets as he tried to keep himself from spasming out of control. Scott’s hand was dry but smooth against him, rubbing up over his head in time with Scott’s thrusts and making Isaac’s head spin. He bit down on the fabric in his mouth, the cotton sucking up all moisture and making his mouth go dry. Oh god. He could feel it. Building low in his belly and spreading. A wet warmth that made his toes curl and eyes roll back in his head. His hips began to twitch and he finally couldn’t hold it back anymore, a fire running through his entire body. He came with a shout that caught on the briefs, each stroke of Scott’s hand sending another jolt through him that brought tears to his eyes. 

He could feel his cum all over his chest and abs. Could see it dripping all over Scott’s hand. Scott gave a wry-grin, leaning forward and tugging the underwear out of Isaac’s mouth. Their lips touched only for the briefest of seconds, just long enough for Scott’s tongue to take a swipe and then give a nip at Isaac’s lower lip before he pulled away. Isaac whined. He wanted more. And Scott gave it to him. Reaching up and stuffing his cum covered fingers into Isaac’s mouth.

“Christ, babe,” he groaned, leaning forward and picking up a rapid pace, hips snapping hard into Isaac and making his hands clench. Isaac hummed around Scott’s fingers and did his best to suck them in deep. To make it good for Scott. He knew he had him when he worked his tongue between Scott’s two thick fingers and licked up and down, ensuring there was nothing left behind, and Scott’s hips began to stutter erratically. Then Scott’s fingers were gone and Scott was pressed into the crook of Isaac’s neck, his whole body tense as Isaac felt him pulsing inside him.

“Fuck,” Isaac gasped, turning his head so his lips brushed over his lover’s ear. Scott just let out a long, low groan until his hips stopped twitching and he collapsed onto Isaac’s chest. “Why can’t every naptime be like this,” Isaac said with laugh. He could feel Scott chuckle against him.

“I don’t think my dick could handle every naptime being like this.”

“I’m sure you’d adjust.” Isaac gave Scott’s ass a playful smack. “Oof,” he grunted when Scott pulled out and Isaac could feel the cum dripping down his crack, “I’m definitely going to need a shower before company gets here.”

“Yeah, same.” Scott sat up and dragged a finger through Isaac’s cum that had smeared from chest to chest to illustrate his point. 

“Come on,” Isaac said, giving Scott a wet smack of lips on the cheek before forcing him to sit up with him. “I have a very specific way I want you to clean me.” As Isaac rolled off the bed and started making his way to the door, he made sure to take special note of Scott’s goofy, fucked-out grin as his eyes followed him because Isaac thought that may be his favorite face in the entire world.

“Oh really?” Scott said as he clambered off the bed after him. “What did you have in mind?”

“I’ll just have to show you.” Isaac stepped out into the dimly lit hallway of their little apartment, pausing until he could feel Scott pressed up behind him, ushering him into the bathroom.

Under the hot spray of the shower pounding against them, Isaac’s plans for cleanliness may have involved Scott eating him out for a solid ten minutes or so before it devolved into the two of them giving rapid handjobs on the floor of their tub. It was only then that they were finally able to focus on actually getting clean and washing away the evidence of their afternoon adventures.

Once the shower was off and they toweled off, keeping their wandering hands to a minimum, the two men tip-toed back to their bedroom. When Isaac flopped down on the bed, Scott was close behind, dragging the big navy comforter with him so they were tucked in nice and tight.

“Hmmmm we don’t have time for a nap,” Isaac said as Scott rolled over and nestled against him. As much as Scott loved to top, he seemed to have grown extra fond of being the little spoon lately. Isaac didn’t mind. It made him feel big. Reminded him of how much taller he was than Scott, and since he started using the student rec center and going running with Scott, he’d bulked up quite a bit since high school. And he loved to wrap it all around Scott and hold him tight.

“Mmmm just for a few minutes,” Scott said with a yawn, pressing his back into Isaac’s chest until Isaac put his arms around him and pulled him in. 

“Alright,” Isaac yawned back. His eyes grew heavy, drooping shut as the warmth of the body in front of him and the comforter around him simmered down deep in his core and warmed his insides. He didn’t know how long they lay there in the quiet warmth holding each other, but it wasn’t anywhere near long enough before Isaac heard it. A rustling in the other room. No no no no no. Not yet. It was too early. Scott must have heard it too because Isaac felt him tense against him, his breath catching in his throat as they both waited, trembling, for the call that they knew was inevitably coming.

…

“Daaadaaaa!”

Scott and Isaac let out a groan. Scott pulled away so they both could sit up, eyes locking into an intense staring contest. “It’s your turn,” Scott said, head tilting challengingly to the side. Isaac smirked.

“Nuh uh uh,” he tutted. “He said, ‘Dada.’ Last I checked, you’re Dada.” Scott looked like he wanted to argue, but Isaac knew he had won. There was no way Scott could ignore a direct summons from their master.

“Fine,” he huffed. He threw the blankets off of him and swung his feet around so he could hop up. “You’re still going to have to put on pants though,” he said, leveling a point at Isaac’s face.

“I know,” Isaac grumbled, slipping out of the covers too. He stumbled over to the closet, the bright light that flicked on forcing him to squint. He grabbed a pair of athletic shorts and tossed them to Scott before grabbing a pair of sweats for himself.

“Thanks,” Scott said. As he was slipping them on they heard another panicked cry of “Dadaaa!” down the hall. Scott cringed, hopping toward the door as he pulled the shorts the rest of the way up his hips. “Better hurry.” And then he was out the door and rushing down the hall. Isaac stepped into his sweatpants and snapped the waistband around his hips before jumping back into bed and crossing his legs. He stayed sitting up, excitement bubbling bright and light in his chest as he waited for the beautiful face he was dying to see. He could hear Scott making whooshing noises as he swept back up the hall. There was a bright bell of laughter ringing out and then Isaac’s two favorite boys burst into the room. 

“Chhh we’re coming in for a landing,” Scott said, voice deep and dramatic like an old-timey movie character.

“Careful,” Isaac pleaded as the squealing bundle came swooping toward him. Isaac took the hit to the chest with a hoof and fell back. His mouth stretched into a bright grin as a big-eyed, rosy-cheeked face appeared in front of him.

“Hi Daddy,” Eric chirped.

“There’s my pupper,” Isaac cooed, hands wrapping around his son’s waist and then launching him into the air. He came down, belly button to Isaac’s face as he blew a raspberry, Eric cackling like a hyena. Isaac pulled him back down so he could lay on his chest, eyes never leaving his son.

He had gotten so big, chubby cheeks and arms and big brown eyes that always seemed to hold a million questions. His tiny lips always smiling. His hair was still lighter like Isaac’s, but Eric’s skin was an even mix between his and Scott’s, a light tan that Scott called white mocha. “Are you ready for your party?” Isaac asked.

“Yah,” Eric beamed at him. Isaac grinned.

“Did you have a good nap?”

“Yes,” Eric buried his bashful smile in his hands. Isaac laughed, the motion causing his son to bounce.

“I’m glad, babe,” Issac said. He sat up with a grunt, guiding Eric’s fall down into his lap. Looking to Scott, who was watching with a soft smile from beside the bedside table, Isaac asked, “Could you toss me a tee-shirt?”

“Yeah,” Scott said as he turned to the closet. Isaac caught the shirt tossed his way and launched Eric off of his lap with a rocket ship noise before getting up and slipping it on.

“We need to get you,” he said to a now blanket cocooned Eric, “into some party clothes.” He glanced over at Scott and down at himself, the two of them not looking much better dressed than Eric was in his diaper. “And come to think of it we’re not exactly party ready either. Scott, how much time do we have?”

“Thirty minutes?” Scott said, frowning down at his phone. Isaac nodded, eyes distant as the gears turned. All the life and death situations of his teen years had at least made him really good at thinking tactically if nothing else.

“Alright, you change into something nicer while I go get Eric a snack. Then you come get him dressed while I change. That should give us ten minutes to spare in case we need extra time to get the little monster into his party clothes.”

Scott gave a determined nod. As he glided across the bedroom floor to the closet, his hand came up. Isaac, driven by instinct that only comes from heavy familiarity, met it with his own and the two men gave a high-five that rang with confidence as they both sprung into action, Isaac scooping Eric off the bed and carrying him into the kitchen.

Almost a half hour later and the three Lahey-McCall men were in the living room, Isaac on his knees in front of the couch as he tied tiny red shoes. His son wasn’t quite tall enough to both hang his feet over the edge and sit against the cushions properly, so he was leaned back, neck disappearing under chubby cheeks and a tucked chin. Fruit snacks tumbled down from his mouth and dotted his little button down.

“Dude,” Isaac sighed, pinching a squishy blue lump that stuck between his fingers off of Eric’s clothes, “Come on. Slow down.” Eric said nothing but a giggle, but Isaac could tell he was trying harder for the food to actually reach its destination after that. A knock rang out, sounding like a drum throughout the small apartment.

“Got it,” Scott said, heaving himself up off the couch from his spot next to Eric. He jogged over to the door and peered into the peephole before breaking out into a grin. 

“Someone’s Nana is here,” he said over his shoulder. Eric scrambled up, his little body bouncing against the couch. When Scott opened the door, the toddler had already hit the floor and his short legs were carrying him across the room as fast as they could scurry.

“Nanaaaaaa” he cried out as Melissa appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were bright and a sizeable present tucked under her arm.

“There’s my baby boy,” she said, voice gushing. The present ended up passed over to Scott as she dropped to her knees to catch the child leaping into her arms. She buried her face against him and squeezed him tight. “Happy Birthday!”

“Hey, Melissa,” Isaac said as she rose. He came around the couch to greet her with a hug around his son and a light kiss on the cheek.

“Hey sweetie,” she smiled at him. “Anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t think so,” Scott said as he tucked the present into a spot against the wall. “The cake is in the fridge and the pizza should be here any minute.” All around their kitchen and living room, streamers arced in low hanging bows across the ceiling. A smattering of balloons littered the floor and right above the hallway that lead back to the bathroom and bedrooms was a banner that read “Happy Birthday!” The results of Scott and Isaac’s frantic attempts at decorating during nap time. 

“Yep, all good,” Isaac chimed in. “Just waiting for everyone else to get here.” No sooner had he ushered Melissa away from the door and properly into their home than there was another knock. This time Stiles jumping in with a gift bag the size of his torso. Isaac cringed. They were going to have a fun time later trying to find a space for all these big toys.  
And like that, people trickled in. Next came Derek with a concerned, “I’m not late, am I?” followed by the pizza guy, and then Lydia and Allison, and lastly Deaton until the nine of them (eight and a half?) were all gathered together in Scott and Isaac’s place. The smell of pepperoni was thick in the air and making Isaac’s mouth water.

“Who’s hungry?” he asked, his own tummy giving a rumble in response as he reached for the paper plates. He flipped open the lid to the pizza box, the smell of the fresh baked crust making his head spin. “Where’s Eric?” he called back over his shoulder as he dug out a slice and began cutting it up into bite-sized pieces. When there was no immediate response he turned around, eyes scanning the room for the little guy. “Eric Vernon,” Isaac called out a warning when he caught sight of him. He had grubby hands clasped tight to one of the presents stacked against the wall, his claws out and ready to shred the thin paper that hid what was inside.

“Whoaaaa,” Scott swooped in and picked him up, carrying him away from the treasure trove. “Not cool dude. No claws inside, remember?”

“Thanks for getting him,” Isaac said as Scott sidled up next to.

“Of course.” Scott left a peck on Isaac’s cheek while the baby squirmed in his arms.

“Here you go, buddy.” Isaac moved the tray of Eric’s high chair out of the way so Scott could buckle him in. Then he replaced it with a snap and set the plate of chopped up pizza in front of him. Little sounds reminiscent of the cookie monster rang out as the boy devoured the food in front of him, sauce smearing across chubby cheeks and making Isaac laugh.

He turned around. Could feel eyes in their direction. And they all were. Every one of them staring at Eric in his chair eating. Every one of them with a soft look in their eyes. Then Isaac felt it. A warm rush that hummed through his head and coiled down his spine. Friends. Family. Pack.

The thought sent a shiver up him and when Scott accidentally brushed against him, Isaac couldn’t help but throw an arm around him and pull him into a tight hug. Isaac’s stomach was in knots as such an influx of emotion roiled around inside him, a lump rising high in his throat.

He pulled Scott against him, chin resting on his shoulder so he could see past him at his son in the high chair. He could hear his friends around him chattering bright and friendly. 

“I love you,” he said, and he wasn’t totally sure to whom. All the people that showed up today just for them. The man he held in his arms, sure and steady. Or the bright-eyed baby boy that looked up at him with big brown eyes. Regardless though, he said it again. A whisper on his lips. “I love you.”

 

The End


End file.
